Cuando un héroe regresa del otro mundo
by dragun95
Summary: 3 años han pasado desde que Izuku había desaparecido, ningún rastro se había encontrado y se había abandonado su búsqueda, hoy es un día problemático para Bakugo había sido secuestrado por un villano y nadie podia ayudarlo pero de la nada un caballero cubierto de sangre y la armadura destrozada apareció en mitad de la calle ¿sera esa su salvación?. Harem 8 personas incluye OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Editado 15/10/2019 (revisión gramatical, ortográfica y sintáctica)**

**Buenas chicos soy Deadpool presentando una nueva historia de mi jefe, si, el contrato también indica que tengo que hacer esto cuando no está disponible ¿Qué donde esta? Pues ...**

**Deadpool**** se dirige a una puerta cerrada de puntillas y la abre con cuidado. Dentro de la habitación se puede ver una figura draconiana en frente de un monitor con una mirada enfermiza y obsesiva.**

** '¡Clac!', '¡Clic!', '¡Tac!', 'Clac!', '¡Clic!', '¡Tac!' ¡Clac! ',' ¡Clic! ',' ¡Tac!**

**Cerrando de nuevo a puerta con mucho cuidado.**

**Como puedes ver mi jefe esta frenéticamente escribiendo para traer su segundo cap de "El guardián de las sombras", también viendo porno y preparando un portal para hacer realidad las Waifus pero eso mejor dejemoslo a parte, desde que escribió el primer capitulo tiene problemas ya que el segundo sera una serie de explicaciones muy importantes de las mecánicas del mundo y los poderes de Izuku y por eso se esta rompiendo la cabeza intentando hacerlas bien balanceadas y poner reglas adecuadas y eso sin contar que quiere que no os aburráis con la larga explicación, a mi parecer misión imposible.**

**Bueno volviendo al tema (saca unas notas que ponen dragun en el reverso), a ver según esto la historia se le ocurrió a mi jefe de un día para otro en una de sus típicas maratones de isekai ademas de escuchar el ending numero 3 de la serie, de repente mientras veía el típico Isekai se le ocurrió hacer una historia de ese ending, se deprimió mucho cuando vio que ya lo habían hecho y varias veces pero tras pasar el mono se ocurrió una idea a partir de la idea, valga la redundancia, se le ocurrió la idea del post isekai, es decir que pasaría si a Izuku se lo llevaran y un tiempo después lo devuelven, eso es básicamente la historia pero una cosa he de advertiros el mundo que visito Izuku no fue un cuento de hadas, fue un camino pavimentado por los cadáveres y la sangre de sus enemigos, así que a pesar de que la base de Izuku esta intacta no esperéis que sea solo un chico dulce y tímido.**

**(Da la vuelta a la tarjeta) Ah un aviso mas del jefe, la historia sera como todas con un harén pero me dice que tendrán OCs en este viaje a parte de algunos del elenco original, según aquí el numero total del harén sera de 8 por ahora pero que si lo ve necesario o tiene muchas solicitudes mientras no pase de 10 y no vaya en contra de las ideas que tiene pensado puede agregar alguna más.**

**Bueno eso es todo al final del cap las notas las llevara el, por favor es importante que leas esas notas ya que esas suelen ser importantes, ademas intenta leer hasta el final este cap antes de decidir si sigues o no esta historia ... Vale diré mi frase, NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE BOKU NO HÉROE ACADEMIA O CUALQUIER OTRA FRANQUICIA QUE APAREZCA EN ESTE FIC. Si fuera dueño de algo de esto no tendria que ir a matar flamers de otros autores para poder comer chimichangas.**

**Deadpool coge un aerodeslizador y un blaster y se aleja hacia le horizonte.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El regreso del héroe**

Una ciudad era pasto de llamas, incluso desde la distancia se podía ver el humo y si prestabas atención con seguridad escucharías los gritos, el entrechocar de armas y las explosiones de los hechizos mágicos.

En las calles de una de las más grandes ciudades de ese mundo se libraba la batalla más grande jamás vista, todo por la libertad, la justicia y la venganza, las 4 razas luchaban codo con codo contra los demonios y las demás criaturas que se habían puesto de su lado, esta era la última batalla, la que decidiría quien estaría postrado de rodillas y quien recibiría la gloria y la paz.

Los bandos luchaban con la mayor ferocidad que podían, los dos daban todo para ganar, para dar aunque sea un poco de ventaja y tiempo a sus respectivos campeones quienes decidirán todo.

En el castillo, en el centro de la ciudad, justo en sala del trono se mostraba una imagen 100 veces peor que en el exterior, todo el mobiliario había sido destruido, había agujeros, hielo y fuego por todos lados, cuerpos humanoides y con formas extrañas en no mejores condiciones que la habitación estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar, una persona normal al ver esta imagen no podría evitar volverse loca.

A pesar de todo aún quedaban dos figuras en pie pero totalmente destrozadas, a un lado un caballero con una armadura negro azabache casi destrozada que apenas podía soportar estar junta, una capa roja que ondeaba a su espalda deshilachada casi por completo, cubierto de sangre tanto suya como la de sus enemigos y con una espada de doble mano que brillaba con fuerza una luz dorada, en frente del caballero se encontraba un ser demoníaco, al igual que su homónimo se encontraba cubierto de sangre, un largo pelo rojo le cubría toda la espalda, una armadura azul destrozaba mostraba el pecho del demonio en el cual se podían apreciar unos grabados extraños, dos cuernos violetas salían de su frente de los cuales uno estaba partido por la mitad, sus ojos eran un negro oscuro que parecían tragar toda la luz, tenía manos rojas cubiertas por una armadura de escamas naturales y unas garras de más de 30 cm coloreadas de verde toxico.

Ambas figuras estaban en un estado terrible y no podía parar de jadear, estaban en las ultimas, pero aun así sus espíritus no los permitían caer.

— "jadeo" En verdad eres "jadeo" un gran oponente "jadeo" hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto— habló el demonio con una sonrisa llena de sangre a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación en acabar con su enemigo.

— No "jadeo" quiero tus halagos "jadeo" solo tu muerte— respondió de vuelta el caballero con una voz que a pesar del cansancio mostraba una gran fuerza y odio ante su enemigo.

— KUKUKUKU, en verdad eres interesante ¿no quieres unirte a mi lado?— preguntó el malvado ser después de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Nunca me uniría a un monstruo¡- exclamó el caballero.

— "suspiro" en verdad esas perras te tienen bien entrenado— el caballero se tensó de manera peligrosa— si lo que quieres son mujeres tendrás todas la que quieras a mi lado, es más, si tanto quieres a esas putas puedo incluso dártelas, aunque claro puede que no estén enteras o intactas, mis 4 generales tienen mucho apetito, en todos los sentidos de la palabra— dijo el demonio con una sonrisa sádica.

El caballero no aguantando se lanzó contra el demonio a una velocidad vertiginosa.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Golpe tras golpe la espada del caballero y las garras del demonio chocaban entre sí produciendo un sonido estremecedor y haciendo volar chispas por el aire, ambos combatientes mostraban una gran agilidad que les permitía contraatacar cada golpe de su enemigo, pero de vez en cuando ya sea las garras o la espada daban en el blanco rozando su objetivo aumentado el daño que cada uno acumulaba.

CLANG

Una huelga más fuerte que las demás hizo retroceder a ambos combatientes lo suficiente para lanzarlos al extremo de la habitación.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire, el demonio ya no sonreía, estaba mirando fijamente a su enemigo jurado sabiendo que, si apartaba la mirada aunque fuera un solo segundo seria su fin, el caballero hacia lo mismo.

CRAC

Uno sonido de resquebrajamiento venia de la espada del caballero, unas finas líneas se extendían por todo el objeto, aún seguía de una sola pieza, pero no por mucho tiempo, un solo golpe más y seria el fin para el arma, su brillo se había casi desvanecido solo rodeado con una pequeña aura.

— KUKUKUKU— empezó a reírse— veo que tu juguetito al final de no pudo resistir el encuentro, aunque es normal ya que te enfrentas a un Maou, te lo pediré de nuevo, únete a mí y podremos conquistar este patético mundo, te prometo que obtendrás todo lo que quieras, ven y se mi mano derecha, nadie podrá detenernos si colaboramos juntos— afirmó finalmente el Maou.

Mirando fijamente al Maou el caballero dijo simplemente— Miedo.

El demonio dejo caer su sonrisa y retrocedió un paso inconscientemente.

— Tienes miedo— volvió a decir el caballero— sientes que puedes perder y por eso me haces esa oferta, si no simplemente me habrías destruido si tuvieras la seguridad de vencerme.

El demonio salió de su estado de estupefacción y solo pudo dejar salir una sonrisa irónica.

— Je, veo que he dejado escapar parte de mis inseguridades— admitió el Maou— sí, tengo miedo, pero no de tu poder o habilidades— empezó a hablar el demonio— tengo miedo de tu persona, de tu voluntad inquebrantable, de esa capacidad para reunir a todos bajo tu mando olvidando incluso sus diferencias y odio, antes de que tu vinieras eran solo seres egoístas y rencorosos que incluso ante una amenaza no podían unirse ni para una sola batalla, yo los dominaba y los tenia contra las cuerdas, era una victoria asegurada pero un día apareciste de la nada y le diste la vuelta a esta guerra, les diste esperanza, una meta a seguir, dime tu que estas luchando por este mundo a pesar de que no perteneces a el ¿por qué enfrentas tantos peligros?¿por qué proteges a aquellos que te arrebataron a la fuerza de tu hogar?— pregunto el demonio con genuina curiosidad.

— Porque soy un héroe— ante esta respuesta el Maou levanto una ceja— un héroe es lo que soy, una persona que lucha por aquellos que no pueden, alguien que no espera nada a cambio, que con gusto sacrificaría su vida por la de los demás, no espero que lo entiendas, pero es lo que quiero hacer, mi deseo es salvar a todos con una sonrisa como mi ídolo— aunque el casco cubría su rostro el demonio podía ver la felicidad correr por la cara del héroe.

— JAJAJAJA, es verdad, no puedo entender ese ideal tuyo, pero lo respeto, me gustaría conocer a esa persona que te inspiro tanto, parece ser alguien verdaderamente interesante— empezó el Maou— oye ¿qué te parece si terminamos con un último golpe? Estoy bajo de mana y siento que caeré de cansancio en cualquier momento y tú no pareces estar mucho mejor— afirmó el demonio mientras se posicionaba en su postura de batalla

— Me parece bien, de todas maneras, mi espada no aguantaría mas de un golpe— contestó el caballero mientras levantaba lentamente su gran espada.

Ambos combatientes cargaban la energía que les quedaban en su próximo ataque, el Maou concentraba todo el mana que le quedaba en sus garras dándoles un color verde oscuro más profundo mientras eran rodeadas por un aura negra en cambio el caballero concentro todo su poder en su arma, la espada cobro de nuevo un gran brillo arcoíris iluminando toda la estancia, la energía escapaba de las grietas y esto hacia que aumentaran en cantidad y grosor.

Viendo esto el Maou no pudo dejar de impresionarse por la gran energía que podía recoger esa espada, en verdad no se extrañaba porque el caballero había podido enfrentarse como un igual a pesar de no tener el poder de uno de sus 4 generales.

— Esa creación es fantástica— admiró el demonio— sabes que, aunque me derrotes no saldrás vivo de esta ¿verdad? Esa espada tuya explotara liberando una gran cantidad de energía vaporizando todo lo que se encuentre en su rango de acción, simplemente morirás— afirmó con seguridad.

— Si eso significa que tenga, aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad de acabar contigo que así sea— dijo con convicción el héroe.

— En verdad no puedo decir que me haya encontrado en mi larga vida a alguien como tú, en serio me hubiera gustado que te unieras a mi lado— alagó el Maou al héroe— no puedo decir que no te odie ya que has desbaratado mis planes, pero si bien desprecio a todas las razas menos la de los demonios he de admitir como guerrero que admiro tu determinación y fuerza.

— Siento no poder decir lo mismo, has hecho demasiado daño a personas inocentes para tener respeto por ti.

— No esperaba menos, el respeto se gana no se exige, terminemos con esto— afirmó mientras se lanzaba contra el caballero.

— Vamos- dijo simplemente el héroe mientras corría al encuentro del Maou.

— AHHHHHH

— AHHHHHH

Ambos combatientes gritaban con toda su fuerza soltando su frustración y dolor hasta que sus armas se encontraron.

Una gran luz salió del golpe rodeando toda la parte superior del castillo en una esfera.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Una gran explosión que se pudo oír a cientos de kilómetros estallo en mitad de la capital, la mitad superior del castillo se había vaporizado totalmente no dejando nada.

La batalla en las calles de la ciudad se detuvo, todos, incluso los monstruos y los guerreros más fieros, observaban incrédulos los restos del castillo. Estaban totalmente inmóvil como si la misma realidad se rompería si hicieran un solo movimiento.

— ¡LO LOGRAMOS!— un grito del bando de las 4 razas despertó a todos los combatientes.

Como si fuera el detonante de un efecto en cadena por toda la ciudad se podía ver escenas similares, los combatientes del lado ganador se abrazaban y celebraban su victoria mientras que lo que restaba del ejército del Maou intentaba huir para salvar la vida o caían al suelo rendidos ante la pérdida de su líder incrédulos ante lo que había pasado, como si esto no fuera más que una pesadilla u otra broma pesada de su líder.

Ese día seria recordado como el final de la guerra, el día en que un solo humano derroto al gran Maou que sembró la destrucción y la calamidad por todo el mundo.

Mientras el ejército de las 4 razas celebraba la victoria y el ejército del Maou sufría las consecuencias de su derrota, un grupo de personas seguían petrificadas ante la imagen del castillo.

— No… no pudo hacerlo… me prometió que no nos abandonaría…— una voz femenina dijo en entre lágrimas cayendo de rodillas.

— Ese idiota, sabía que era demasiado noble para su propio bien— dijo otra voz femenina llena de furia, pero se podía ver que la tristeza la inundaba.

Otra de las figuras se dirigió hacia el castillo.

— ¿A dónde vas? Es peligroso, aún hay enemigos esperando entre las sombras, si te secuestran podrías meternos en un desastre otra vez y yo quería ir a tomar birras con las tropas— dijo esta vez una voz masculina que, aunque calmada y con tono de broma, no engañaba a nadie ya que sus ojos reflejaban pesar por la perdida de alguien.

— Voy a buscarlo— dijo en tono suave y cortante la figura sin desacelerar su paso.

— ¿Es que no has visto lo que a ocurrido? Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso— grito la segunda voz empezando a enfurecerse con su compañera.

— El hizo una promesa, y si se algo de él es que siempre cumple sus promesas— contestó sin detenerse.

— Eres una idiota, incluso…— volvió a empezar, pero una quinta voz la interrumpió.

— Tienes razón, él nunca nos abandonaría o rompería una promesa y tienes muchas que cumplir, me dijo que cocinaría katsudon para celebrar la victoria— gritó felizmente una cuarta voz femenina que salió corriendo en dirección al castillo junto a su amiga.

— En verdad sois…— fue interrumpida de nuevo.

— Esperadme— incluso entre lágrimas la primera figura quería creer que aún había, aunque fuera solo una oportunidad para que su héroe aun estuviera vivo.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, estas chicas son increíbles, no sé si sentir envidia o pena por el pobre tipo que capturo su corazón ¿tú qué opinas pequeña amiga?— preguntó el único hombre de este pintoresco grupo.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑA!— respondió furiosamente la pequeña figura que apenas le llegaba a la cintura al hombre, mientras miraba a sus compañeras su temperamento natural salió a la superficie— en verdad me habré vuelto idiota por estar rodeado de idiotas por todas partes… ¡AHHHHH, SERA MEJOR QUE ESTÉS MUERTO O CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE MANDARE A LA TUMBA YO MISMA!— gritó mientras corría junto a sus compañeras en busca del hombre que había cambiado su mundo.

— Jejejeje, en verdad este grupo es muy interesante, quien me diría a mí que cada día sería una aventura cuando me uní a ellos ¿no crees grandullón?— preguntó a una gran figura de 3 metros de alto a su lado a pesar de que sabía que no recibiría una respuesta mientras iban a seguir a su grupo.

Nadie sabía porque 6 de las figuras más importantes en esta guerra se dirigían hacia el castillo en ruinas de la capital, pero todos sabían que no deberían interponerse en su camino si querían seguir de una sola pieza, si las auras que emanaban de ellos era una indicación no era ninguna broma, ellos eran tan peligrosos como el mismo Maou en este momento.

* * *

Hoy era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Musutafu, era soleado con una temperatura agradable y solo algunos villanos detenidos por los héroes como siempre. Era un día normal para la mayoría de las personas, pero para unas pocas era una fecha importante, una de esas personas era Kasumi Bakugo, desde el primer día todos conocían que el ya de por si explosivo temperamento de la chica empeoraba sobre los días que rodeaban estas fechas, los primeros en conocer ese detalle se encontraron con un final bastante doloroso.

Bakugo paseaba sola por la ciudad pensado en cierto peliverde que nunca abandonaba su cabeza.

— Han pasado ya 3 años… ¿Cuánto más te vas a retrasar en volver?— preguntó a nadie en concreto Bakugo.

3 años, hoy habían pasado 3 años exactamente desde la desaparición de Midoriya Izuku de 12 años de edad, simplemente de un día para otro no se encontraba en ningún lugar, debido a la falta de pruebas y a que nadie había pedido un rescate o parecido la policía llego a la conclusión de que lo más probable es que Izuku se hubiera escapado de casa.

Todas las teorías de la policía en torno a ello se basaban en que era un Quirkless y al bullying que recibía a causa de ello, todo apuntaba, según ellos, a que estaba cansado y que quería huir de todo, a pesar de todo nunca lo encontraron, ni siquiera una pista, un avistamiento o una grabación del chico que pudieran seguir.

Bakugo se rió de ellos, cuando se enteró solo quería hacer explotar a los detectives que llevaban el caso, solo las amenazas de su madre habían logrado que en verdad no provocara un atentado en la comisaria.

Los Midoriya estaban devastados, su único hijo estaba desaparecido y no había manera de poder consolarlos, sobre todo a la madre de Izuku, ella había entrado en una fuerte depresión, hace 3 años era una madre regordeta y cariñosa que mimaba a su hijo y que lo apoyaba en todo, incluso en ser un héroe a pesar de ser un Quirkless, hoy día era una persona triste y muy delgada provocada por la falta de ganas de comer, si no fuera por su marido podría haber muerto hace tiempo de pena.

A pesar de lo que raro que es parte de la familia había una persona más que se había visto afecta, esa no era otra que Bakugo, quien normalmente sería una persona arrogante y mal temperamento hoy día solo era una persona antisocial y que seguía con una personalidad irritable, pero sobre todo cuando se mencionaba a cierto chico. De eso se enteraría toda su clase unos días después de la desaparición de Izuku.

**FLASHBACK**

Kasumi estaba aburrida simplemente apoyando su cabeza en su escritorio, habían pasado ya varios días desde que Izuku desapareció, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que era su día sin él, echaba de menos demostrarle quien era el mejor, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que la observaban con envidia por tener un Quirk tan impresionante, como se enfrentaba a el cada vez que quería mostrar su fuerza, Kasumi incluso echaba de menos sus interminables murmullos. Eso la hizo sonreír al pensar lo avergonzado que se sentía el peliverde cuando le llamaban la atención, no recordaba las veces que el chico había interrumpido las clases por ello. Se acordó cuando lo mandaron al despacho del director por murmurar las respuestas de un examen.

Mientras Kasumi se perdía en sus recuerdos los demás niños estaban metidos en sus asuntos, incluso los secuaces de Kasumi se alejaban de ella, no sabían porque estaba sonriendo, pero en verdad era aterrador y preferían no acercarse a la niña en ese estado.

— Jajajaja.

Una risa saco a Kasumi de sus memorias y eso la irrito, mirando en la dirección del sonido podía ver a un grupo de chicos juntos, si mal no recordaba era un grupo que también se metía con Izuku por ser un Quirkless, no sabía porque, pero en este momento estaba furiosa ante este pensamiento, es verdad que ella molestaba Izuku, pero no por ser un Quirkless sino porque quería ser un héroe a pesar de ello.

— Al final ese perdedor no ha vuelto.

— Se nota que no está aquí, desde que se fue se respira tranquilidad.

— Tienes razón ya no tendremos que aguantar esos murmullos, me ponían de los nervios oírlos constantemente.

— Y eso de ser un héroe sin un Quirk, en verdad espero que no le haya pasado nada, pero prefiero si no vuelve por aquí, no quiero aguantar ninguna de esas tonterías.

— ¿Y si al final está muerto?

Kasumi se levantó de su asiento al oír este último comentario y se dirigió lentamente al dueño de la voz que le daba la espalda.

— Oye, oye, no digas eso ni en broma, puedes meterte en un buen lio.

— Pero es lo más probable, es un Quirkless es imposible que lleve tanto tiempo desaparecido y la policía no encuentre un rastro a menos que se lo hayan llevado y como no han tenido una pista sobre esas personas seguro que fue uno de esos movimientos anti-Quirkless.

Poco a poco Kasumi cerraba la distancia entre los dos

— ¿Crees que eso fue lo que paso?

— Sin duda, esos grupos son por lo general muy violentos, ya ha pasado antes, cogen a personas sin un Quirk, tanto adultos como niños, y los asesinan a sangre fría.

— Eso es horrible ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo?

Faltaba solo unos pasos para que el chico estuviera al alcance de Kasumi.

— Es horrible pero no puedo estar totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que propagan.

— ¿Estás diciendo que apoyas a esos monstruos?

— Para nada hombre, solo creo en lo que afirman sobre los Quirkless, lo que no apruebo son sus métodos, son demasiados extremos, yo solo evitaría que tuvieran hijos, es un destino demasiado triste que un niño hoy día no tenga un Quirk.

— Pero si mal no recuerdo los padres de Midoriya tienen ambos un Quirk, ¿no hace eso inútil lo que dices?

— No del todo, lo de Midoriya fue simplemente un gen recesivo, si no tienen hijos en 50 años ya no habrá un Quirkless salvo en raros casos, y cuando menos de su ADN se mezcle con los demás menos posibilidades habrá de que pase lo mismo que ha Midoriya. Se podría decir que si Midoriya no tuviera hijos de cualquier forma al final hizo algo para ayudar a esta sociedad.

El chico termino riendo ante esta ocurrencia, sus compañeros se veían incómodos ya que no sabía que su amigo era tan partidario de los anti-Quirkless, los que no tenían Quirk no eran del todo agraciados por todos, pero por lo general solo recibían un trato frio o se ignoraban solamente, pero lo que afirmaba su compañero era demasiado.

— Así que haciéndole un favor a la sociedad ¿eh?— dijo una voz tranquila pero llena de ira detrás del chico.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se encontró a la rubia explosiva con una mirada de decía que quería asesinar a alguien.

— B-B-Bakugo ¿qué tal?— tartamudeó el chico temiendo por su vida

— Acabo de oír algo interesante, al parecer alguien estaba hablando de mi amigo desaparecido y de cómo puede estar muerto además de estar haciendo un favor a la sociedad— esas palabras eran una sentencia de muerte para el chico.

— E-e-era solo una broma, no hablaba en serio— intentó mentir el estudiante.

— Para ser una broma sonabas bastante serio en el asunto— empezó Kasumi— aunque tengo que estar de acuerdo con algo de lo que dijiste.

—¿D-d-de verdad?— pregunto el chico esperanzado.

— Si— contestó Kasumi mientras cogía de la cabeza a su compañero con una sola mano— creo que si el ADN de algunos sujetos no se extendiera harían un gran favor a la sociedad ¿no crees?— dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras acercaba su mano a la entrepierna del muchacho.

— N-n-no lo harás, no te atreverás, tú quieres ser un héroe— afirmo el chico sin convicción alguna.

Kasumi lo miro aun con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro— Y como héroe que soy tengo que sacar la basura de la sociedad que los demás extras no se atreven a tocar— dijo mientras su mano se incendiaba en explosiones.

BOOOM

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!— el grito se oyó por toda la escuela y en algunas de las calles a su alrededor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

A pesar de lo que dijo Kasumi la explosión no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para volar la "cosa" de su compañero, a pesar de las ganas que ella tenía, por mucho que le molestara su compañero Kasumi no quería hacerle un daño permanente. Debido a varios testigos y al apoyo de los Midoriya y de las amenazas de su madre el asunto solo quedo con una expulsión de 2 semanas para ella además de no figurar en el expediente, el chico recibió una gran reprimenda tanto de sus padres como por parte de la institución educativa por la falta de empatía hacia un compañero y de sus ideas racistas, debido a sus ideales y divulgaciones de propaganda anti-Quirkless, totalmente ilegal en Japón, fue expulsado permanentemente y la familia para no montar un escándalo no quisieron llevar esto a juicio.

Desde ese día Kasumi altero su sueño, ya no sería un héroe para ser el número uno y superar al mismo All Might, sería un héroe para localizar a su amigo, ya sea que alguien lo tiene o que se escapó ella lo encontrara y dará una lección a los responsables.

Kasumi estaba furiosa, con Izuku por no estar aquí y con ella misma por no poder hacer nada al respecto, odiaba ser tan impotente, odiaba tener que dejarlo todo a los demás, con gran furia pateo una botella hacia la pared del callejón por donde estaba pasando en ese momento haciéndola reventar. Si Kasumi hubiera estado más atenta habría visto el extraño líquido que se escapó del recipiente.

— Maldita sea Deku, eres un bastardo— dijo mientras hacía explotar la lata de refresco vacía en su mano— prometo que cuando te encuentre te daré una lección para que no vuelvas a salir de mi vista, y pienso restregarte que soy un héroe hasta que me canse como castigo.

Kasumi sumida totalmente en sus pensamientos no pudo presentir la gran masa amorfa que se estaba formando en su espalda.

— Vaya premio que encontré— dijo una voz detrás de la rubia.

La chica explosiva de dio la vuelta se encontró con una amalgama de lodo de tres metros de alto que cernía sobre ella evitando que gritara.

— En verdad tienes un gran Quirk chica, con nuestros poderes combinados podre al fin vengarme de ese sujeto— dijo mientras miraba a la chica que estaba entrando en pánico— tranquila todo acabara muy pronto, incluso más radio si dejas de resistirte.

— Maldita s…— fue interrumpida Kasumi por el lodo cuando intento escapar.

Las manos de Kasumi empezó a brillar con fuerza.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

— Definitivamente un gran Quirk jejejejeje.

* * *

BOOOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOOM

Una serie de explosiones se escuchaban por todo el distrito, todo el barrio está en vuelto en fuego. Hay gente corriendo para salvar sus vidas. Los pro-héroes intentan sacar a tantas personas como pueden a la vez que intentan reducir los daños al mínimo.

— Maldita sea, no damos a vasto— dijo uno de los héroes mientras llevaba a varios niños a la zona segura— ¿alguien ha podio detener ya al villano? — pregunta con preocupación.

BOOOOOOM

— Veo que no— dijo simplemente mientras volvía para salvar a más gente

BOOOOOOM

Una nueva explosión estallo en el centro del lugar cuando se levantó el humo se podía ver una gran masa de lodo con ojos retorciéndose.

— ¿Dónde estás All Might? Sal de tu escondite, te arrepentirás de haberme enzorrado en una botella de refresco sabor limón, ¡ODIO EL LIMON!— gritaba la masa amorfa.

Mientras el villano de barro se movía buscando a su presa se podía apreciar que dentro de él se encontraba una chica a la cual sujetaba contra su voluntad, de repente las mano empezaron a brillar.

BOOOOOOM

Esa chica era Kasumi quien provocaba las explosiones en contra de su voluntad.

— Déjala villano, no eres más que un cobarde— grito un héroe musculoso, conocido como Death Arms, mientras corría a salvar a la chica.

Death Arms golpeo fuertemente al villano el cual se estremeció, pero no se vio afectado.

— No le hice nada-— dijo estupefacto el héroe.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS!— grito el villano.

El villano de barro dirigió la mano de Kasumi hacia el héroe.

— Que dem…

BOOOOOOM

La explosión arrojo al héroe lejos del villano, por suerte pudo cubrirse a tiempo y no recibió mucho daño.

— Demonios, mis ataques no le afectan, es inmune a los daños físicos ¿algún otro héroe con un Quirk mas adecuado puede hacer algo?— pregunto a todos los presentes.

— Mi Quirk y el fuego no se llevan bien— respondió Kamui Woods mientras cogía a varios civiles con sus ramas y corría para ponerlos a salvo— Backdraft ¿puedes encargarte tú?

Bromeas ¿verdad?— respondió un héroe con un atuendo de bombero que tenía boquillas de manguera en vez de manos por las que disparaba agua para apagar el fuego— estoy ocupado evitando que el fuego se extienda, si llega a la zona industrial el villano será el menos de nuestros problemas ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de bomberos?— preguntó en pánico el héroe extintor de incendios.

— ¿Por qué tenían que meterse en una calle tan estrecha?— se lamentaba entre lágrimas la heroína gigante, Mount Lady, quien debido a su gran tamaño no podía encajar sin destruir los edificios.

— Entonces no queda otra opción que esperar a que llegue un héroe con un Quirk mas adecuado, mientras salvad a los civiles e intentad sofocar el incendio— ordeno Death Arms—ella solo tendrá que aguantar dentro de poco llegara la ayuda.

Entre la multitud de espectadores destacaba un hombre que recordaba a un esqueleto, pelo rubio desordenado, no tenía cejas, y que mostraba unos azules eléctricos rodeados por sombras. Ese ser que asustaría a los niños no era otro que el héroe All Might.

— Patético— dijo el héroe número uno— soy patético, no puedo hacer nada— se lamentaba el héroe.

Esta persona quienes todos admiraban había agotado sus 3 horas de actividad héroe, una limitación que le había sido impuesta en su más grande batalla. Debido a ello no podía ejercer de héroe más allá de ese tiempo.

Mirando a la chica All Might sentía la culpabilidad invadiéndole— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no esperaba que esto sucediera— susurraba el héroe todo el tiempo, pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez.

All Might había conseguido atrapar a un villano que había atracado una tienda cuando salía de hacer la compra, pero en un descuido mientras se desplazaba dejo caer la botella donde estaba encerrado el villano, esto fue lo que llevo a este desastre.

—¿Por qué soy tan patético? ¿Por qué el héroe número no puede ni siquiera salvar a una persona que está delante suya?— se preguntaba el héroe.

— Oye, ese es el villano que atrapo antes All Might ¿verdad?— afirmó un transeúnte al azar.

— Es cierto.

— ¿Cómo ha escapado?

— No lo sé, pero eso significa que All Might está cerca.

— Pero aun no aparece ¿Dónde estará?

Estos comentarios solo aumentaban la vergüenza que sentía el héroe, la impotencia era igual que cuando vio morir a su maestra ante sus ojos.

— Lo siento— se disculpaba mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Mientras tanto el villano seguía destrozando todo a su paso.

— JEJEJEJEJE, tu poder es increíble, nadie puede pararme ahora— se reía maniáticamente el villano de barro.

— mmmmmnnnn— Kasumi intento hablar, pero era imposible.

Cuando más tiempo pasaba más le costaba respirar, lagrimas caían por sus ojos, sentía sus pulmones siendo restringidos y su cuerpo inmovilizado a pesar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas liberarse.

Con el paso de los segundos la vista de Kasumi se iba oscureciendo y las imágenes se veían borrosas. Conforme iba perdiendo la conciencia lo único en lo que podía pensar la chica es en cierto peliverde y que nunca podrá volver a verlo

"Solo una vez… una última vez… déjame verte… quiero saber que estas bien…" fueron los pensamientos de la rubia.

De repente una esfera de luz apareció entre los héroes y el villano. "¿Qué es eso?" fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos, la impresión era tan fuerte que incluso el villano aflojo su agarre dejando que Kasumi respirara.

La esfera totalmente inmóvil y flotando a unos centímetros del suelo empezó a resquebrajarse liberando una gran fuente de luz.

FLASH

Una ráfaga de luz cegó a todos los espectadores, cuando empezaron a recuperar la vista la visión que tenían ante sus ojos solo podía describirse con una sola palabra… grotesco.

En frente de todos había una figura de cerca de 1,8 m, estaba cubierta con una armadura totalmente negra que despedía vapor como si hubiera estado expuesta a altas temperaturas, estaba totalmente destrozada dejando al descubierto el cuerpo y las graves heridas que tenía , la figura también tenía un yelmo que cubría totalmente su cabeza pero que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento por el daño que había recibido, el sujeto portaba lo que parecía los restos de una espada de la que solo quedaba el mango, pero lo que había dejado anonadados a los presentes era la sangre que cubría totalmente a esa figura, si bien la mayor parte estaba seca aun caían gotas de ella por todos lados, lo peor vino cuando el caballero se arrodillo en el suelo y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Este espectáculo produjo sentimientos muy fuertes en todos los presentes que iban desde la incredulidad hasta el miedo, pero el más compartido eran la nauseas, más de uno tuvo que vomitar en ese momento.

Incluso All Might estaba sorprendido por esa imagen, nunca en todos sus años de servicio había visto algo así.

Como si el caballero acabara de darse cuenta de algo se levantó lentamente y tambaleándose miro a su alrededor, uno de los héroes presentes intento ir a ayudarlo, pero los demás lo detuvieron, no sabían quién era ese sujeto, pero parecía peligroso.

El caballero miro a su alrededor con curiosidad y temor, parecía totalmente desorientado y temeroso, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el villano, más concretamente en la chica que tenía secuestrada se tensó por completo y soltó el mango de su mano.

(Deadpool: esta parte fue escrita por mi jefe mientras escuchaba la icónica You Say Run, os lo recomiendo encarecidamente, no voy a poner link, y si no la conoces ¿Qué haces leyendo un fic de Boku No Hero Academia?)

— Suéltala…— dijo el caballero casi en un susurro que nadie pudo oír mientras se acercaba cojeando lentamente al villano.

Saliendo de su estupor el villano contesto— ¿Me has dicho algo?

Sin detener su paso el caballero contesto en voz más alta- He dicho que… ¡LA SUELTES!— termino con un grito mientras salto a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia su objetivo esquivando las llamas.

— Increíble— logró decir un héroe

— Detente idiota, es imposible que lo logres, te vas a matar— gritó Death Arms.

— Jejeje, ¿crees que tú eres suficiente para detenerme? Simplemente muere— gritó el villano mientras parte su cuerpo se alargaba para golpear al caballero.

El sujeto avanzando a una gran velocidad esquivo todos los golpes que vinieron de frente moviéndose en zigzag, su paso parecía errático pero cada salto, cada cambio de dirección, cada caída estaba calcula al milímetro.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos el villano quien estaba asustado por este desconocido apunto las manos de la chica para intentar volarlo en pedazos.

Viendo lo que intenta el villano el guerrero saco de algún lugar una daga y la lanzo con precisión en uno de los ojos del villano.

— ¡AHHHHHH!— gritó miserablemente el monstruo de lodo por el dolor.

Mientras el villano se retorcía en el lugar el caballero se acercó a Kasumi quien lo miraba con terror en los ojos.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudar— dijo el caballero en voz baja mientras agarraba uno de sus brazos— todo saldrá bien— eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que con una fuerza impresionante la sacara de un solo tirón.

El caballero de un salto se alejó del villano y apretó a la chica contra su pecho para no dejarla caer, instintivamente Kasumi se agarró a su cuello, por raro que parezca la chica no sentía asco o desagrado por la sangre, más bien todo lo contrario se sentía extrañamente segura en los brazos de su rescatador.

— ¡¿POR QUE ME AYUDASTE?!— preguntó Kasumi haciendo que todos prestaran atención.

Mirándolo a través del casco dijo simplemente— Porque parecía que estabas pidiendo ayuda.

All Might escuchado esto no pudo evitar que su corazón de héroe bombeara la sangre que corría por sus venas— En verdad soy patético— dijo mientras su cuerpo emitia vapor y se hinchaba en su forma de héroe- los profesionales siempre tienen que arriesgarse incluso si les cuesta la vida ¿no es así?— dijo con una radiante sonrisa, una que no había sido vista en años.

El villano recuperándose en parte observo a su atacante.

— ¡NO TE DEJARE LLEVÁRTELA, ES MÍA, YO LA ENCONTRÉ!— gritó enloquecido el villano de barro mientras se lanzaba ahora con todo su cuerpo hacia ellos para recuperar a su presa.

El caballero esquivo cada ataque y amago del villano para coger a la chica, todo esto mientras aun la sujetaba con fuerza.

— Yo la protegeré incluso a costo de mi vida— dijo el caballero— no dejare que sufra ni un minuto más en tus manos escoria.

El villano lanzo un ataque total en su furia hacia su objeto pero antes de que incluso All Might pudiera reaccionar el caballero salto a una altura de 10 metros.

Mientras estaba en el aire el caballero apunto con su mano al villano y una luz azul se emanaba de ella, de la nada en el aire empezaron a formarse lanzas de hielo de 1 m que fueron aumentando en cantidad hasta que hubo 20 de ellas, todas apuntando al villano.

— ¿Q-q-que es eso?— pregunto el villano con miedo.

— Pensé que tenía un Quirk de refuerzo físico ¿un doble Quirk quizás?— argumentó uno de los héroes.

— Es tu perdición— contesto el caballero— **SPEARS ICE**— gritó haciendo que las lanzas se dirigieran a su objetivo.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!— bramó el villano mientras intento escapar a las alcantarillas, pero fue inútil, era como si las lanzas lo siguieran a donde iba— ¡AHHHHH!— rugió de dolor cuando una de ellas dio en el blanco y una tras otro golpeo el villano hasta que cada parte de él estaba ensartado.

Mientras el villano trataba de quitarse los objetos extraños de su cuerpo el caballero aterrizo en el suelo con un gran golpe, sin soltar aun a Kasumi.

El caballero aun viendo que había un incendio levanto el brazo y su mano brillo en verde— **GUSTS OF GALE**— gritó y de repente surgió de ella una gran ráfaga de aire que iba en todas direcciones con una fuerza huracanada, gracias a ello logro apagar el fuego por completo. La fuerza fue tal que Mount Lady tuvo que proteger a los espectadores de salir volando.

— ¡ES FANTASTICO!- gritó con entusiasmo la heroína con estrellas en los ojos admirando la fuerza del caballero.

Cuando por fin el viento se calmó, todos pudieron ver de nuevo a su extraño salvador, de repente y sin aviso el casco que lo había cubierto hasta ahora se había caído por las fuertes ráfagas de viento dejando al descubierto su rostro.

— N-no puede ser…— susurró en shock Kasumi.

Debajo del casco se encontraba un hombre con una cabellera de rizos verdes que le llegaba hasta el cuello, a pesar de estar cubierto sangre unas pecas acentuaban su rostro y lo que más llamaba la atención de él era sus ojos, unos ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes, una cicatriz atravesaba superficialmente el ojo derecho, pero solo enardecía aún más esa mirada penetrante.

— DEKU— gritó Kasumi mientras abrazaba con fuerza al chico que no abandonó sus sueños y pesadillas por 3 años.

**(FIN DE MUSICA)**

Mientras un reencuentro destinado se llevaba a cabo los héroes saliendo de su estupor prestaron más atención al villano que aún no logro escapar de las lanzas.

— Parece que funciona por ahora, vamos antes de que se escape— sugirió un héroe.

— **No**— dijo All Might mientras hacia su aparición despues de no poder hacer nada debido a lo rapido que habia sido todo, sorprendiendo a todos— **es peligroso fijaos bien alrededor de esas lanzas.**

Haciendo lo que el símbolo de la paz sugiero todos lo héroes observaron los extraños objetos y solo pudieron jadear. Las zonas donde había sido golpeado el villano se estaban congelando y extendiendo.

— S-si hubiéramos tocado por accidente esas cosas…— Kamui Woods no termino la frase.

— **No hubiera sido bonito, eso seguro**— afirmó All Might.

Mientras Izuku, que seguía siendo abrazado por Kasumi, se estaba acercando al villano lentamente.

— Hey, hey, hey, aunque este inmovilizo es peligroso acercarse— gritó Death Arms a Izuku sin que este detuviera su paso.

— Ni caso, ¿de todas maneras que quiere hacer? El villano ya está sometido— se preguntó Kamui Wood.

All Might mirando la mano brillante del chico, esta vez en amarillo, estaba teniendo una epifanía en ese momento — **¿No ira ha…?**— sin terminar la pregunta corrió para interponerse entre los dos.

— **Joven para, ya ha terminado, no hace falta que sigas, lo conseguiste**— dijo All Might parándose entre los dos.

— No ha terminado, aún sigue respirando— dijo Izuku con un tono monótono que asusto incluso el pro-héroe, esto también saco a Kasumi de su trance que se apartó un poco de su salvador pero sin soltarlo aun— ya sabes las ordenes actuales, sin prisioneros, no sé qué rango tienes soldado, pero será mejor que te apartes y organices las patrullas, el Maou puede aún seguir vivo y no quiero perder más tiempo.

"**¿Soldado? ¿Prisioneros? ¿Maou? ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?**" pensó el símbolo de la paz, mirando fijamente al joven delante suya podía ver sus ojos, parecían estar nublados, "**Quizás este en trance, no sé de dónde ha salido, pero debe ser un sitio terrible y no acepta la realidad que tiene ahora delante de él**".

— **Mi muchacho, no sé dónde crees que estas pero puedo asegurarte que ahora estas a salvo así que por favor cálmate- **rogó esperando que lo escuchara.

— Formas parte de los traidores ¿verdad? — parece que no funciono — si eres un servidor del Maou también acabare contigo **ELECTRIC TRIGGER**— gritó Izuku y una serie de pequeñas esferas eléctricas se lanzaron por el símbolo de la paz.

— !**SHIIIIIT¡**— maldijo en ingles All Might mientras esquiva la lluvia de proyectiles, debido a la velocidad a la que iban no pudo evitarlas todas haciendo que sintiera como si mil agujas se clavaran al mismo tiempo donde habían impactado.

Los proyectiles que erraron el blanco se estrellaron contra el suelo y las paredes explotando y así llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese crio?— preguntó uno de los héroes

— Se suponía que estaba de nuestra parte.

— Pero en verdad está loco para atacar All Might de todas las personas

— ¡Idiotas dejad de hablar y vamos a ayudar!— gritó Death Arms.

— ¡**NO OS ACERQUÉIS!**\- advirtió All Might- **no sé exactamente qué le pasa al muchacho, pero no está en su sano juicio y es muy peligroso para la chica, alejaos.**

En verdad All Might no estaba preocupado por Kasumi, aun después de todo este lío Izuku no la había soltado y la tenía fuertemente agarrada, estaba más preocupado por el resto de héroes, si se acercaban descuidadamente podían ser consideraros hostiles por Izuku y si eso pasaba alguien podría morir.

— **Muchacho por favor escúchame**\- intento hablar mientras esquivaba- **te juro que no formo parte de ese Maou o lo que sea, no voy a hacerte daño.**

— Tonterías, estabas evitando que acabar con uno de sus siervos, entonces eres parte de ellos— afirmó Izuku con convicción— no dejare que me la arrebaten, no después de tanto tiempo, la protegeré- empezó a decir frenéticamente.

All Might maldijo por dentro por no poder razonar con el chico, de repente una idea se le ocurrió después de oír como quería proteger a la chica.

— **Joven**\- gritó llamado la atención de Kasumi— **escúchame no sé qué pasa con tu amigo, pero no puedo razonar con él**— empezó a explicar mientras seguía recibiendo disparos eléctricos— **por alguna razón solo está centrado en tu seguridad, por favor intenta que vuelva en si o tendré que recurrir a medidas más duras**.

Kasumi saliendo al final del shock de ver a su amigo a salvo empezó a entender en la situación en la que se entra.

— Deku— empezó a llamar Kasumi— Deku

— Kasumi ahora no es el momento, ya nos pondremos al día después ahora tengo algo importante que hacer— decía Izuku mientras seguía arrinconando al héroe.

Eso lo hizo, Kasumi estaba furiosa, no solo la estaban ignorando si no que el peliverde la estaba dejando de lado, no había nada más importante que ella. A pesar de estar cansada por el villano la furia de la chica le dio fuerzas para apartarse del chico.

— Kasumi…— empezó Izuku

— ¡NI KASUMI NI NADA DEKU, BASTARDO, NO ME LLAMES MAS POR MI NOMBRE, NO RECUERDO HABERTE DADO PERMISO!— gritó Kasumi mientras de un golpe en la cabeza lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Esto dejo a todos los presentes con la mandíbula desencajada, incluyendo al número uno, no entendían que había pasado, primero el extraño estaba peleando con el héroe más fuerte y ahora estaba en el suelo debido a la chica que había salvado.

— L-l-lo siento Kacchan…— empezó a disculparse el peliverde desde el suelo que parecía haber recuperado parte de su cordura, no pudo seguir porque Kasumi lo cogió de la cabeza mientras con la otra mano lo amenazaba.

— ¡CALLATE, NO QUIERO TUS DISCULPAS, NO TE VEO EN MUCHO TIEMPO Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES ES PELEARTE CON UN VILLANO QUE ME SECUESTRO Y CON EL SIMBOLO DE LA PAZ!— empezó Kasumi que estaba temblando y soltando a Izuku— ¡3 AÑOS MALDITO DEKU¡ !3 AÑOS SIN NOTICIAS DE TI, SIN SIQUIERA SABER SIQUIERA SI ESTABAS VIVO¡ !TU NO SABES QUE LO QUE HA PASADO TU FAMILIA! ¡LO QUE HAN PASADO TODOS! lo que he pasado yo… t-tu…— no pudo terminar su diatriba por las lágrimas que caigan como ríos de sus ojos tanto de alivio como de tristeza.

Izuku viendo lo que había hecho solo pudo hacer una cosa, abrazarla.

Con fuerza Kasumi hizo lo mismo y por lo que pareció una eternidad se quedaron en esa posición.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante esta rara pero tierna escena.

— Ohhhh, que bonita relación, yo también quiero algo así— dijo Mount Lady con un puchero mientras veía la escena.

— Je, primero tendrías que arreglar esa actitud tuya— se burló Kamui Wood.

— ¿Qué has dicho bonsái masificado?— respondió la heroína

— Lo que has escuchado— gritó el héroe.

Mientras los dos héroes entraban en una batalla verbal All Might vio a la pareja de jóvenes y un pensamiento le cruzo la cabeza "**Quizás alguno de ellos sea el correcto**".

Al final los dos protagonistas se separaron.

Izuku mirando a esos ojos rojos que hacia una eternidad que no veía dijo— He vuelto.

Kasumi con una sonrisa arrogante dijo— Sí que has tardado, es normal que solo seas un Deku, pero… bienvenido a casa— termino Kasumi en un susurro mientras miraba al suelo con la cara roja por la vergüenza

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Izuku de repente sintió que el cansancio le alcanza.

— Kacchan perdón por lo que va a pasar— dijo Izuku mientras se derrumbaba.

— ¿Perdón?— preguntó Kasumi antes de caer al suelo por culpa de Izuku.

— ¡MALDITA SEAS DEKU INCLUSO CUANDO DUERMES DAS PROBLEMAS!- grito Kasumi debajo del pesado caballero- pero por esta vez tienes un pase…— terminó Kasumi con una sonrisa mientras acarician el desordenado cabello de su amigo.

Hoy era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Musutafu, era soleado con una temperatura agradable y solo algunos villanos detenidos por los héroes como siempre. Era un día normal para la mayoría de las personas, pero para unas pocas era una fecha importante, una de esas personas era Kasumi Bakugo, hoy fue la fecha en la recupero a su amigo y la marcaría el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Hola soy dragun, si has llegado aquí significa que has leído todo el capitulo, tanto si decides seguirlo como si no te agradezco de haberle dado al menos una oportunidad a mi trabajo.**

**Bueno vamos a empezar diciendo que espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura y ahora voy a dar una serie de explicaciones.**

**En primer lugar sobre el poder de Izuku aunque parezca muy OP en todo el capitulo realidad no lo es tanto, no voy a desvelar todo ya que en general sera explicado en el siguiente capitulo pero mi Izuku va ser mas bien un personaje multiproposito que poderoso, el típico " aprendiz de todo maestro de nada", en otras palabras no va ser un mago super mega power, eso seria demasiado, Izuku tendrá muchas habilidades y técnicas que usara, al fin y al cabo ha pasado 3 años en una guerra de otro mundo, ademas tengo un importante debuff que afectara al aspecto mágico permitiendo que sea algo mas equilibrado, y si por casualidad me da por hacerlo mas poderoso aseguro que los villanos y aliados no se quedaran atrás, equidad ante todo, no hay nada que odie mas que un desequilibrio exagerado en mis historias. Si alguno me viene con lo de que se puso en igual de condiciones con el Maou leed las partes donde hablo de la espada con mas atención, y os aseguro que no es el cliché de el elegido de la espada a lo Arturo.**

**Segundo punto el mismo Izuku, es un niño que ha estado en una zona de guerra 3 años y liderando un grupo para matar al Maou, es normal que sea diferente y traiga traumas y demás pero tranquilos no voy a tener un emo o un Sasuke Uchiha por aquí si no mas bien una persona totalmente funcional con un carácter mas duro y que tiene algunos problemas graves así que necesita apoyo en otros para poder avanzar.**

**Tercer y ultimo punto a tratar, Kasumi, se que hay gente que no le gusta el gender bender pero es algo que me gusta incluir en mis historias, en todas va a haber harem y en todas va a tener un gender bender o 2, en este caso 2, no voy a decir la segunda esa es sorpresa, con esto no quiero decir que todos mis fics vaya a tener un fem Bakugo, es más de las 2 historias que tengo que escribir aún para publicar Bakugo mantiene su genero original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno antes de nada debo pedir disculpas por mi ausencia en este mes pero tengo una buena excusa, hace medio mes ya tenia casi listos, en mayor o menor medida, los caps para este fic, mi otro trabajo y un nuevo trabajo pero por alguna razón todos mis words se corrompieron haciéndome perder alrededor de 30 K de trabajo duro, digamos que entre no tener tiempo y la ligera depresión por perder todo pues se me retraso todo. Para los que esperan un cap para mi otro fic siento decir que aun va a tardar un poco mas ya que ese cap en concreto es... algo complicado de escribir por las distintas explicaciones y reglas que tengo que imponer así que me toca repasar todas mis notas y volver a rescribir todo a la vez que balanceo todo de nuevo.**

**Por cierto a quien le interese he hecho una revisión completa al anterior cap y aunque no he tocado nada de la historia ni nada por el estilo a quedado visual y fotográficamente mejor**

**Ahora contesto los reviews.**

**Silver'D'Arc Gracias por se mi primer review, se agradecen las ansias por este cap XD**

**OkamiSaint Zero: no sera un fem shoto... al menos no para este fic, pero tampoco voy a decir quien.**

**AssassinHero: como puedes ver no lo he dejado como un One-shot XD**

**Aspros D'Lars: se agradecen tus consejos y opiniones y espero mas en el futuro, he implementado el guion largo como dijiste, espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Consecuencias de un retorno inesperado.**

Mientras la ambulancia los llevaba a ambos Kasumi acariciaba el pelo de su héroe peliverde mientras se relajaba, nunca se había sentido así, debería estar enfada de que su amigo se estrellara contra ella al desmayarse y tirarla al suelo, pero solo encontraba agradable tener de vuelta a su querido amigo después de mucho tiempo, también estaba apreciando lo que había cambiado.

"En verdad ha cambiado desde que le vi por última vez, su pelo sigue igual de rizado, pero más largo, su cara se ve más delgada y fornida, también es mucho más musculoso si lo que sentí mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo era un indicio, y también más alto, bastante más alto que yo… ¿POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER MAS ALTO QUE YO MALDITO DEKU?" pensó Kasumi con molestia tirando de la mejilla de Izuku que aún tenía una sonrisa tonta mientras estiraba su moflete, si no fuera por el mal estado en el que se encontraba el peliverde Kasumi le habría dado un buen golpe.

Puede no parecerlo debido a lo orgullosa y segura que es pero Kasumi tenía algunos complejos, si bien era una belleza con una piel suave e hidrata, con un pelo rubio ceniza que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, cuyo aire salvaje solo añadía carácter a su aspecto, y una figura delgada, ella odiaba que tuviera una estatura de 1,53 haciéndole bastante pequeña para su gusto y eso sin contar su pecho que era una copa B, muchas veces maldecía que no hubiera heredado también las medidas de su madre, a ella solo le quedaba rezar para pegar un estirón

* * *

Mientras nuestros protagonistas se dirigían a recibir atención médica los héroes que se habían quedado para atender los diferentes problemas tenían entre manos una situación interesante por no decir menos.

— Bueno ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

— Sinceramente no lo sé, en todos mis años de servicio no he visto nada similar para comparar.

— Deberíamos haber pedido la opinión de All Might antes de que se fuera.

— Teniendo en cuenta el origen del problema no creo que nos pudiera haber ayudado, solo el chico que se fue en ambulancia podría servimos de utilidad.

El grupo de héroes, entre los que se encontraba Mount Lady, Kamui Wood y Death Arms, estaban rodeado al villano que había sido restringido antes por Izuku.

— A-a-ayuda, fr-fr-frio mu-u-u-cho fr-fr-fr-frio— estaba diciendo el villano que estaba congelado en un 90% de su cuerpo.

El villano aún se encontraba en el centro de la calle en ruinas, había sido congelado en la mayor parte de su cuerpo debido a las lanzas que Izuku disparo antes, aunque la congelación hacia tiempo que se había detenido y ya no se extendía seguía activa y las lanzas no se habían derretido en absoluto.

— Una persona normal creo que habría muerto hace tiempo, debe dar gracias a que no tiene órganos como tal o podría haberse convertido en un polo humano— determinó Kamui Wood que seguía mirando al villano y las extrañas lanzas en su cuerpo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso, la congelación es interior y exterior por lo tanto podría haber hecho un desastre si hubiera sido una estructura humana normal en vez de lodo— concordó Death Arms

— Fue increíble, nunca había visto nada así desde Endeavor o All Might— alabó Mount Lady que no podía parar de rememorar la pelea que había sucedido en frente de sus ojos. Esto sacó una gota der sudor a todos los presentes incluso el villano.

— Suenas como una fanática, exactamente ¿qué te gusta tanto del chico si puede saberse? —preguntó Kamui Woods con cierta molestia.

— No lo entenderías, es como el sueño de toda niña que haya querido ser una princesa; estar en peligro, que un caballero de la nada venga en tu rescate y a pesar de sus heridas lo de todo y se auto sacrifique para salvarte— suspiró Mount Lady con estrellas en los ojos y un aura soñadora a su alrededor.

— "suspiro" si tanto te gusta monta un club de fans o algo así— dijo con sarcasmo el héroe de madera.

— No es mala idea, yo podría ser su presidenta, me voy a hacer unas llamadas, tengo que organizar muchas cosas— dijo la chica titán mientras con una sonrisa sacaba su teléfono y se alejaba haciendo planes.

— … No entenderé nunca a esa mujer— dijo inexpresivamente Kamui Wood.

— Dejemos eso, tenemos un problema grave aquí, si bien el villano no corre peligro mortal por el momento, no puede quedarse aquí y eso sin contar los extraños objetos helados que son peligrosos de por sí, no creo que lo podamos dejarlo como una escultura de hielo vanguardista o algo así— se quejó Death Arms llamando la atención al asunto de nuevo.

— ¿Y si Kamui Wood intenta sacarlo? A lo mejor con su Quirk de controlar la madera puede coger los objetos sin peligro— sugirió un héroe al azar.

— No es mala idea… Death Arms prepárate por si acaso, no creo que pueda romper mis ramas lo suficientemente rápido si empiezan a congelarse, asegúrate de golpear lo más lejos de la zona de congelación si es posible, no sabemos que puede hacer si alguien toca el hielo— advirtió Kamui Wood mientras se preparaba a una distancia segura.

Kamui a 4 metros de distancia fue acercando sus ramas mientras Death Arms se ponía e posición de acción, cuando una de las ramas toco una de las lanzas el hielo se empezó a extender rápidamente.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — gritó Kamui.

— Tranquilo, lo tengo— dijo Death Arms mientras partía las ramas por la mitad antes de que el hielo se extendiera.

La madera cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, solo quedo un polvo blanco que fue llevado por el aire.

— Nada, no hay manera.

— ¿Y si usáramos un Quirk de fuego o algo similar?

— No valdría, no sé exactamente a que temperatura esta ese hielo, pero me parece imposible derretir eso sin dañar al villano en el proceso.

— ¿Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que el autor de este lío se despierte?

— Pues al parecer si, aun no identifico que tipo Quirk tiene, pero es tan raro que no sé cómo contrarrestarlo.

Mientras los héroes discutían sobre el Quirk de Izuku, Kamui no dejaba de mirar el villano.

— Mmmm… ¡LO TENGO! — gritó de repente Kamui— Oye Death Arms necesito tu ayuda.

Kamui explico su plan a Death Arms.

— "suspiro" no perdemos nada por intentarlo — dijo Death Arms resignado.

PUM PUM PUM PUM

Death empezó a golpear el suelo alrededor del villano haciendo un surco d metros.

— Perfecto— dijo Kamui mientras extendía sus raíces por el surco.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Las raíces consiguieron sacar el suelo debajo del villano intacto pudiendo transportarlo

— Conseguido, chicos traed el camión, no sé cuánto poder sostenerlo— dijo Kamui.

* * *

Mientras los héroes se encargan del villano los engranajes del destino se empezaban a mover por fin en este mundo después de mucho tiempo inactivos, como si hubieran estado dormidos a la espera de algo o alguien que no estaba presente hasta ahora.

Muchas personas estaban viendo las noticias de la tarde como cada día, las noticias eran normalmente un medio de entreteniendo como cualquier programa de televisión, en un mundo de villanos y héroes era común ver peleas espectaculares o grandes persecuciones, así que la gente estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas "increíbles", pero hoy se podría decir que verían algo fuera de lo normal.

En la televisión una presentadora de noticias comentaba los distintos eventos del día como era normal.

— **Y eso fueron las declaraciones finales en la conferencia del primer ministro que…**— fue interrumpida por una persona que le entrego una nota, su semblante sonriente cambio a uno más serio mientras miraba a cámara después de leer el escrito— **perdón por la interrupción pero he de dar una noticia de última hora, al parecer la calle principal de comercio de la ciudad Musutafu ha sido destruida completamente por un villano el cual ha sido llamado provisionalmente el villano de lodo por su cuerpo formado en exclusiva de ese material, el villano en cuestión secuestro a una estudiante la cual tenía bajo su control y uso el Quirk de la chica, que estaba basado en explosiones, provocando grandes daños a la propiedad a la vez que varios incendios.**

Mientras la mujer hacia una pausa en pantalla se mostraban imágenes del lugar antes, durante y después del incidente para poder ver el impacto de la lucha entre héroes y el villano.

— **Como podéis ver en las imágenes tomadas los daños son considerables, esto afectara gravemente a la economía de la zona pero gracias a la intervención de los héroes locales no hubo heridos de gravedad**— comenzó la presentadora de nuevo mientras se mostraban imágenes de los héroes profesiones salvando a la gente y atendiendo el fuego para evitar que se extendiera— **pero lo más sorpréndete de todo el suceso no son los daños o el secuestro de una estudiante inocente, si no quien resolvió la situación. Ahora pasaremos un video captado por un espectador del publico donde podemos apreciar toda la acción de principio a fin.**

En pantalla se podía ver un vídeo de gran calidad del suceso pero borroso en las partes donde la cámara se movía para captar los movientes de Izuku, en la grabación se podía observar como el villano destruía todo, los héroes no podían hacer nada, la gran aparición de Izuku en envuelto en luz y cubierto de sangre cuando esta se desvaneció, la velocidad a la que Izuku se lanzó a rescatar a Kasumi sin importar sus heridas ni su seguridad, el rescate de la chica y posteriormente la inmovilización del villano y extinción del incendio, la caída del casco mostrando su rostro, la aparición sorpresa de All Might y su corta confrontación con el desconocido y finalmente la discusión de Kasumi con Izuku y su desmayo sobre la chica.

— **En las imágenes se puede apreciar cómo un total desconocido vestido como un caballero, herido y cubierto por lo que parece sangre despreciaba su propia seguridad para salvar a la civil, demostrando en el proceso algunas habilidades que superan a muchos de los héroes profesionales actuales. Aun no tenemos información sobre este extraño que en un momento dado llego incluso a luchar contra All Might por alguna razón desconocida. Solo podemos sacar conclusiones de su identidad y habilidades, muchas teorías se han reunido en internet en este corto periodo de tiempo que abarcan desde que es un nuevo vigilante que salía de una reciente pelea hasta un experimento humano del gobierno debido a la demostración de lo que parecen ser múltiples Quirk. Por ahora nos mantendremos a la espera de más información relacionada con el incidente o el sujeto misterioso que ha sido apodado por las masas como Blood Knight por el estado que se encontraba al hacer su aparición**

Esta noticia que se transmitía a todo Japón y que aparentaba ser totalmente inofensiva marcaría el principio de una nueva era y también influenciaría a muchas personas que lo verían.

* * *

— **¡¿POR QUE ME AYUDASTE?!**

— **Porque parecía que estas pidiendo ayuda**

En un callejón oscuro una figura revisaba las ultimas noticias en su móvil por si decían algo sobre él y sus actividades, llevaba un traje de combate oscuro, recubierto con una armadura de metal en todo el cuerpo para enfundar sus armas, las cueles iban desde simples cuchillos hasta una katana, sus brazos desnudos estaban envueltos en vendas, llevaba un antifaz largo y blanco que parecía desgastado junto una bufanda a juego, pero de color carmesí.

Este sujeto miraba fijamente de la pantalla con un rostro serio hasta que al terminar la emisión una gran sonrisa cruzo su demacrado rostro.

— Al fin sucedió— dijo la figura— al fin apareció otro, un héroe, un héroe de verdad, alguien que puede igualar al mismo All Might— empezó a divagar el extraño— joven espero que sobrevivas, eres una nueva esperanza para mi meta, no puedo esperar para encontrarme contigo algún día, ¿serás tú y no All Might quien me detenga quizás? JEJEJEJE— terminó con una risa siniestra.

* * *

En una casa familiar normal una chica mira las noticias de televisión con calma, la chica viste un uniforme escolar, su pelo rubio estaba atado en forma de dos moños desordenados, tiene ojos dorados brillantes cuyas pupilas recuerdan a las de un gato y una sonrisa maníaca acentuada por unos caninos alargados.

La casa está totalmente oscura y no deja entrar luz exterior, si alguien entrara a la vivienda le asaltaría un fuerte olor a hierro que se esparcía por todo el lugar.

— JIJIJIJIJIJI— reía sin censar la chica mientras se sonrojaba al ver a Izuku en acción— no puedo creerlo, encontré a mi chico ideal, totalmente herido y cubierto de sangre— empezó a fantasear la chica— y con esa vitalidad seguro que puedo volverlo más atractivo mientras le acuchillo una y otra vez… Blood Knight… incluso su nombre me gusta— decía la chica sin perder su sonrisa felina y su sonrojo.

Mientras la chica se perdía en sus sueños más alocados una pareja yacía en la cocina totalmente inertes y desangrándose, la chica tendría que irse pronto ya que el olor pronto alertaría a los vecinos.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, en una habitación solo iluminada por la luz de la pantalla de un monitor, un hombre cuyo rostro era oculto por las sombras y que estaba conectado a varias máquinas miraba las noticias de la tarde con un aire pensativo.

— Un Quirk de los más interesante— reflexionó el hombre al final del video—si bien no entiendo su origen parece algo poderoso y versátil, verdaderamente extraño ya que todo Quirk tiene un límite o contragolpe acorde al poder que ejerce, las pregunta que surgen son ¿Ese poder viene del Quirk mismo o del entrenamiento del chico?¿Sería mejor reclutarlo en vez de solo quitárselo?¿Vale la pena poner en riesgo la cobertura de mi supuesta muerte por él?— esa y otras preguntas rondaban la cabeza del hombre que sopesa los pros y contras de sus posibles planes.

Todo esto fue puesto en pausa debido a la alarma de la base que avisa de un intruso, si bien el hombre no estaba preocupado sí que estaba intrigado por quien había podido encontrarlo ya que esta era una de sus bases más seguras, solo su doctor personal y los robo-guardias estaban presentes así que nadie pudo haber delatado su posición, pulsando un botón conecto una pantalla lateral donde un anciano con bata que usaba gafas bastante peculiares estaba sudando bastante y tecleando frenéticamente.

— Dr. Daruma ¿puede decirme que está pasando aquí? — pregunto el hombre sombríamente tranquilo.

El anciano se sobresaltó y miro al monitor al darse cuenta de que había sido contactado, su mirada reflejaba nerviosismo.

— Un intruso, eso es lo que está pasando y no uno cualquiera—contesto el doctor que solo volvió a su teclado.

— Me gustaría que me dieras más detalles— exigió aun con calma el hombre.

— Un monstruo, ha entrado un monstruo en las instalaciones— respondió el doctor esta vez sin apartar la cara de su propio monitor— parecía solo una persona herida con un Quirk tipo mutación así que mande a los robo-guardias pero fueron hechos pedazos en cuestión de minutos, como podía ver cierta fortaleza en el sujeto pensé en probar uno de mis Nomus **β **para ver su comportamiento en batalla y así saber qué cosas pueden mejorarse o arreglarse pero…—el doctor hizo una pausa como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas— lo devoró.

— ¿eh? — preguntó tontamente el hombre, saliéndose de su personaje frio y calculador.

— Sí, simplemente lo devoro, lo peor es que el monstruo se ha regenerado por completo y ahora está avanzando hacia aquí, estoy dirigiendo las autodefensas como puedo, pero no le hacen efecto y prefiero no sacar más de mis Nomus **β**, no quiero que esa bestia se haga más fuerte— terminó el doctor mientras seguía con su tarea.

— Déjalo, yo me encargare del intruso—el hombre al recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial se levantó y desconecto las maquinas que tenía acoplado a su cuerpo.

— P-pero aún no está recuperado del todo, el estrés no es bueno para usted, podría empeorar de nuevo—advirtió el doctor que estaba muy preocupado por su líder.

— Si los Nomus y las defensas no pueden hacer nada solo quedo yo… además me vendría bien ejercitarme después de tanto tiempo— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

El hombre misterioso se puso una máscara negra con forma de cráneo con tubos angulares en la parte superior, un sistema de soporte de vida alrededor de su cuello y traje. Se dirigió hacia la puerta donde desapareció en las sombras.

* * *

— Me da igual lo que me digas me vuelvo a Japón— dijo un hombre pecas en la cara y el pelo con rizos castaño, con una altura de 1,90 m, tenía ojos pequeños pero afilados, su mirada podía hacer temblar al hombre más duro, unos dientes afilados y por alguna extraña razón en este momento estaba molesto y exhalando flamas por la nariz.

— Pero señor presidente este contrato es muy importante, si conseguimos un trato seremos la empresa tecnológica número 1 de Japón, no, de Asia— dijo una mujer con pinta de secretaria.

— Señor Midoriya ella tiene razón, esto es algo muy importante— apoyó un anciano con sobrepeso y que sudaba como un cerdo y también se parecía a uno.

— He dicho que no me importa, que se ocupe Murayama, él sabe todo lo que es importante en esta negociación además de donde están los límites que podemos aceptar, confió plenamente en él— dijo el hombre mientras cerraba su maleta— por fin después de 3 años puedo obtener una pista donde está mi hijo y no pienso perder el rastro— terminó con una mirada determinada.

— Pero señor Midoriya no puede solo abandonar todo, la otra parte espera que el mismo presidente atienda la reunión, y mucho menos dejar todo en Murayama por un simple vigilante que se da un aire a su hijo— argumentó el anciano sin darse cuenta que había tocado los botones correctos para enfadar a su jefe.

El hombre se detuvo y al darse la vuelta cogió al hombre por las solapas de su traje y lo levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos, el anciano sintió el calor de las flamas que exhalaba por la boca y rezaba para que no hiciera de él una barbacoa humana.

— Escúchame bien Yamada, me da igual que trabajaras con mi padre, me da igual esta maldita empresa, me da igual lo que opine un maldito gurú de la informática, yo siempre pondré a mi hijo y esposa por delante de todo, incluso mi propia vida ¿entiendes?— el hombre solo asintiendo vigorosamente— Me alegro— dijo mientras lo soltaba— y si ese idiota piensa que solo porque no me haya presentado es una cuestión para no cerrar un trato simplemente no vale la pena ni considerar asociarme con él, nadie pierde una oportunidad de negocio tan rentable por una nimiedad como esa, es por eso que hemos llegado a donde estamos

Hisashi Midoriya, presidente una de las empresas tecnológicas más importantes de Japón, estaban metidos en todo desde tratos militares con el gobierno hasta el simple equipamiento de héroes, pasando áreas como la informática, metalurgia, robótica, etc… este hombre había heredado una empresa bastante exitosa de su padre que murió cuando Izuku tenía 11 años, Hisashi una vez que su hijo desapareció en vez de revolcarse en la melancolía se había volcado totalmente en la empresa, pero nunca sin olvidar o abandonar a su querida esposa, y la había convertido en lo que es hoy, no había nadie en todo Japón que no la conociera.

Para él lo que vio ese día en las noticias de su país natal solo significo que aún había una esperanza de que su hijo aun viviera. Y nadie le detendría, nadie.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Midoriya tampoco se libraba de la conmoción de esta noticia.

Dos mujeres miraban con la boca abierta las noticias, primero la mujer de pelo rubio casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio el vídeo donde mostraba a su querida hija secuestrada y siendo utilizada como un arma, por suerte pronto el extraño caballero la salvo y restringió pronto al villano, pero cuando el casco del caballero cayó al suelo a la que casi le da un ictus es a la mujer de cabello verde.

Cuando el vídeo acabo Mitsuki, madre de Kasumi hablo con su amiga casi tartamudeando

— I-Inko, a lo mejor estoy viendo cosas, pero ¿e-ese extraño caballero no tenía un aire a I-Izuku? — pregunto la rubia con la esperanza de que solo se hubiera imaginado al hijo de su mejor amiga salvando a su hija, derrotando a un villano y luego enfrentarse al héroe número uno con suma facilidad como si lo hiciera todos los días.

— "murmullo"

—Inko, querida, habla más alto no entiendo lo que has dicho.

— ¡IZUKU! — gritó Inko mientras salto por encima de la mesa y fue a abrazar la televisión como si fuera su propio hijo, mientras tanto los objetos alrededor de la habitación empezaron a flotar si control sorprendiendo a Mitsuki.

— Inko, para o puedes destruir la habitación— decía Mitsuki mientras intentaba separar a su amiga de la pantalla, sin mucho éxito.

— ¡IZUKU! — seguía gritando Inko llorando mientras frotaba sus mejillas contra la pantalla.

Pasaría una buena media hora antes de que Inko se calmara y saliera junto a Mitsuki para ir haya donde este confinado su hijo.

* * *

Una niña estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente, esta era una de las pocas "recompensas" que recibía si era más cooperativa, la niña en cuestión tenía alrededor de 7 años tenía la piel clara con el cabello largo color blanco, encrespado y algo descuidado. Sus ojos adornados con irises rojos. Tenía un pequeño cuerno color marrón en el lado derecho de su frente. Y llevaba lo que parecía un vestido de paciente.

La niña en cuestión miraba las noticias, debido a lo poco que salía no sabía casi nada del mundo exterior y por eso le gustaba ver este tipo de programas ya que aprendía más del mundo que le rodeaba y que no podía llegar a conocer directamente.

Normalmente la chica solo miraba la pantalla con cierto inexpresión en el rostro, lo cual era normal al pensar en que todo lo que observaba a través de ella era también lo que no podía ver o sentir directamente pero hoy era todo distinto por un evento que movería al mundo.

— **¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!**

La chica albina miraba con grandes ojos como un caballero que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas se lanzaba contra el villano.

— **Yo la protegeré incluso a costo de mi vida, no dejare que sufra ni un minuto más en tus manos, escoria.**

A la niña se le ilumino el rostro por esta simple frase, sabía que no iba dirigido a ella, que ese caballero ni siquiera lo conocía, pero no pudo evitar desear que ella fuera el receptor.

Justo cuando la pelea acabo, dejando a la niña preocupada por la situación del caballero al final, un hombre entro en la habitación.

— Eri— dijo sombríamente el personaje siniestro— es hora de ir la cama, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo y te quiero en óptimas condiciones, ¿Entendido? — preguntó el hombre más como una orden

— Si…— casi susurró Eri en respuesta paralizada por el miedo, no se atrevía ni siquiera a pedir una extensión de su "recompensa" para ver si decían algo más de su caballero.

Mientras Eri se dirigía acompañada a su habitación solo podía pensar en el misterioso caballero, era como los cuentos que leía antes su madre, desinteresado, fuerte, salvando siempre a los demás y apuesto.

Eri llego a lo que era su habitación que solo consistía en una cama, un lavamanos y un inodoro, sin ventanas, incluso en la prisión tenían mejores lugares para los villanos.

— No tardes en acostarte— dijo el hombre simplemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Eri hizo caso y sin apenas esfuerzo sintió el sueño llegar, ella temía esos momentos casi tanto como su "trabajo", normalmente sería una larga noche de pesadillas horribles que le hacían revivir sus peores traumas o donde aparecía ese "hombre" pero hoy todo fue diferente, como si el mismo Morfeo se apiadara de ella y decidiera que le daría algo de alivio a esa dolida alma.

En el sueño Eri corría y corría, pero no pudo escapar de su perseguidor, a pesar de que solo andaba lentamente cada paso que daba le acercaba peligrosamente a la niña.

Al final como era lógico la chica cansada se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

El hombre que llevaba una máscara en forma de pico le alcanzo al instante.

— Eri has sido una niña mala… por eso es hora de que recibas tu castigo— dijo el hombre con voz plana mientras acercaba su mano amenazante a la chica.

— A-a-ayuda…— susurró entre lágrimas cerrando los ojos, aunque sabía que nadie respondería

Esperando por unos largos segundos para su castigo Eri se dio cuenta de que no sintió nada, con un gran esfuerzo ella abrió los ojos muy lentamente y lo que vio fue impactante.

Un caballero ataviado con su armadura destrozada y cubierto de sangre sujetaba firmemente la mano de ese hombre impidiéndole avanzar siquiera un centímetro.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para meterme en mis asuntos? — preguntó el hombre siniestro en un tono peligroso.

El caballero sin responder simplemente tiro del hombre para alejarle de la niña lo más lejos posible, sin pausa cogió a chica y la sostuvo contra su pecho fuertemente.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó cálidamente el chico a Eri, la cual solo pudo asentir.

Era raro para ella, a pesar de estar magullado y lleno de sangre no sentía repulsión o miedo del extraño, solo sentía que un calor envolvía su cuerpo y la hacía enrojecer.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte? Pagaras muy caro meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen — amenazó el hombre.

— Por favor déjame…—suplico la niña al saber lo que le deparaba a su héroe— e-estaré bien… estoy acostumbrada… no es tan malo como parece, a-así que por favor déjame volver con él, así no te hará daño— dijo la niña con una sonrisa falsa y unas lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla.

— No te dejare volver con ese monstruo— dijo el caballero mientras alzaba su mano brillante hacia el hombre que se acercaba lentamente a la pareja— prometo que te protegeré incluso a costo de mi vida, es lo que un héroe hace ¿verdad?

La niña abrió aún más los ojos ante esta revelación, alguien luchaba por ella, alguien querría arriesgarse solo por su seguridad.

— Todo terminara pronto— dijo mientras llamas negras cubrían su mano derecha— **Arde con todos los pecados que cometiste, siente el dolor de las almas inocentes que torturaste, que las sombras del averno te consuman, GLOOM FLAMES.**

Al grito final del cántico unas llamas negras como sombras salieron disparadas de la mano del caballero las cuales parecían cobrar vida como entes malignos dispuestos a arrastrar a los malvados al mismísimo infierno. El hombre fue rodeado por ellas y comenzó a gritar en agonía. El sentía todo lo que había hecho, lo que habían sentido sus víctimas, todos los males que estaban en su espalda golpearon con fuerza en ese instante, no duro mucho más de unos segundos para que se redujera a solo cenizas.

La niña miro perpleja de lo que quedaba de su monstruo personal, se había ido por fin, se había marchado.

— Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto— hablo el caballero mientras intentaba soltar a la niña en el suelo— pero era necesario y entendería que ahora me tengas miedo, al fin y al cabo…— no pudo terminar su frase debido a una niña que lo agarraba con fuerza de su cuello.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias…—dijo una y otra vez la niña. El caballero solo pudo suspirar con alegría y abrazar con fuerza a la joven.

Eri se despertó de repente en ese mismo instante y miro alrededor de ella, y comprendió con tristeza que solo había sido un sueño, uno bonito, pero solo un sueño. Aunque esto no evito que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

Eri recordaba con añoranza ese último abrazo antes de despertar "Era diferente... totalmente diferente... hasta ahora, ninguna persona... nunca me había tocado así antes." pensó la niña queriendo que ese abrazo nunca terminara.

Una figura etérea de melena rubia claro la estaba observando con una sonrisa y mirada triste porque sabía que la pequeña tenía mucho que afrontar. Ahora mismo lo único que podía reconfortarla era que su campeón la protegería en sus sueños y que haría algo al respecto en un futuro no muy lejano.

Desde ese día Eri siguió sufriendo por el día, pero en sus sueños, en los días más desesperados para ella, su caballero la esperaría para protegerla y ella deseaba que en un día su encuentro fuera real.

* * *

Mientras Eri se había despertado Izuku aún seguía en su sueño, bueno no exactamente un sueño, cuando la niña se había ido la oscuridad envolvió todo.

— Ohhhh, no es simplemente tierno como el caballero salva a la princesa— sonó una voz burlona de entre las sombras— el caballero de resplandeciente armadura viene en ayuda de la damisela en apuros, mata al monstruo que la mantiene presa, se enroman, se casan, tienen hijos y vivieron felices y comieron perdices, simplemente encantador, aunque un poco joven para mi gusto, pero no pretendo criticar tu elección, al fin y al cabo, tu eres su "héroe" ¿no es así?

Izuku se levantó de la posición donde se encontraba y mientras se ponía tenso al reconocer la voz busco por todo el lugar para localizar a su dueño.

— No pensé que te encontraría aquí… Bahel— Izuku dijo este nombre con mucho desprecio y asco.

De las sombras surgió un extraño, media cerca de 2 m de alto, era de complexión delgada pero al mismo tiempo musculosa, estaba ataviado con una armadura de cuerpo completo color azul marino con decoraciones de oro, a su espalda llevaba un lanza plateada que terminaba en un extremo puntiagudo y aserrado que emanaba un aura sangrienta, tenía un pelo negro azabache el cual llevaba atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a al cuello y poseía unos ojos azul piedra que brillaban con divertida anticipación, pero lo peor era esa sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad que llevaba pegada a un rostro de antinatural belleza, algo que Izuku encontraba desagradable.

— No seas así mi "campeón", no hace falta que me guardes tanto rencor, al fin y al cabo, has pasado 3 años en mi mundo, no puedes decir que ha sido un viaje aburrido ¿verdad? — preguntó con falsa inocencia Bahel.

— Claro que nunca fue aburrido, tengo cicatrices que lo demuestran— contestó Izuku con sarcasmo— Bahel ambos sabemos que no estás solo aquí para darme una charla agradable, ve al grano.

— Es raro que quieras echarme tan pronto, a pesar de que sepas lo que viene una vez me vaya, cualquiera diría que prefieres sufrir a mantener una breve charla con un viejo amigo— dijo Bahel con falsa indignación.

Izuku tuvo un escalofrió al pensar lo que sucedería una vez que el hombre se fuera.

— Pues en verdad lo prefiero a estar aquí contigo, así que di que quieres.

Bahel sin perder su sonrisa petulante se acercó a Izuku— No eres divertido, eras tan inocente antes, me pregunto qué paso para que ese niño tan tierno se convirtiera en un señor gruñón— empezó Bahel mientras rodeaba a Izuku— solo quería dejarme caer por aquí, ver tu mundo, un poco de turismo, nuevas emociones, ver que mi juguete está bien después de traerlo de vuelta, ya sabes cosas que hace una divinidad aburrida como yo.

Izuku abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender algo— Tu… tú me trajiste de nuevo, no fue un accidente—dijo Izuku como una afirmación y no una pregunta.

— Y premio a la obviedad del año ¿en serio creíste que una explosión mágica al azar podría no solo transportarte a otro mundo si no que también precisamente al tuyo? Tendrías más posibilidades de enamorar a mi hermana a que eso pasara — se burló Bahel— solo aproveché la energía sobrante y metí las coordenadas correctas para traerte de vuelta, no hace falta que me des las gracias.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos ante la extraña divinidad, el no confiaba para nada en él.

— Bahel nunca haces nada que no te beneficie en algo ¿Cuál es el truco? — pregunto Izuku.

— Muy simple querido Izuku, soy una divinidad con millones de años a la espalda, he vivido más cosas de las que podrías imaginar, y eso me lleva a donde estoy ahora— Bahel dejó caer su sonrisa y su rostro se llenó de pena— estoy aburrido, no hay nada nuevo, nada especial o sobresaliente, se ha tornado monótono que a día de hoy nada me entretiene, incluso la muerte sonaba mejor que eso. Pero hay algo que logra entretenerme...— una sonrisa depredadora apareció en su rostro— los mortales, son unas criaturas tan interesantes, a pesar de llevar vidas tan cortas son tan intensas como las estrellas, llenos de ideas, ilusiones, deseos, sentimientos y muchas cosas más, por ello no hay nada más entretenido que ver a los mortales esforzarse por algo ya sea por sus ideales o sueños y finalmente… romperse— Bahel termino con una sonrisa pervertida y se agitaba en el mismo sitio como si estuviera extasiado.

Izuku miro con asco a esta supuesta divinidad, nunca le gusto este tipo.

— Aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

Recomponiéndose un poco Bahel volvió a su típica sonrisa petulante.

— Izuku como bien he dicho el aburrimiento es peor que la muerte para mí, no podía dejar que uno de mis juguetes más interesante en siglos se fuera así por las buenas— continuo el dios— eres el más resistente hasta ahora y eso me gusta pero finalmente quiero verte romperte, quiero ver el momento exacto en que abandones toda esperanza y no hay nada mejor que tu mundo, me pregunto qué será lo que marque tu limite ¿Cuándo todos sepan lo que has hecho quizá?¿O será la desesperación lo que te alcance cuando comprendas que has abandonado toda esa gente desamparada en el otro mundo? Ah, tantas posibilidades, estoy tan impaciente por saberlo— rio maniáticamente Bahel.

— ¡Yo no los abandone y estarán bien, yo destruí al Maou! — exclamó furioso Izuku.

— Pero ellos no lo saben querido, solo saben que no estás allí con ellos en este momento y ¿quién dice que destruiste al Maou? — preguntó con sorna.

— ¡ESO ES SOLO UNA DE TUS MENTIRAS! — gritó Izuku.

— Puede que sí, puede que no, pero eso solo lo sabré yo, te dejo con la incertidumbre, que tengas dulces sueños— con una simple despedida las sombras lo envuelven y desaparece.

—¡MALDITO SEAS BAHEL!¡VEN AQUÍ Y DIME LA VERDAD! — exigió Izuku a pesar de que sabía que el dios no volvería.

Mientras Izuku maldecía a la divinidad la oscuridad empezó a desvanecerse y mostraba un paisaje en el atardecer.

— No, de todos los que podían ser hoy, tenía que ser este— se lamentó Izuku al comprender lo que iba a pasar.

Izuku se dio la vuelta y ante él estaba una aldea cubierta de llamas "Nunca podré escapar de mi mayor pecado" pensó mientras su cuerpo avanzaba hacia la aldea sin que él lo controlara.

* * *

— ¡AHHHHHHH! — grito Izuku mientras despertaba de su sueño— "jadeo" "jadeo" Esto no mejora, más bien cada vez es peor, me alegro de ninguna de ellas este cerca o volvería a ser atosigado, en serio odio ser tratado como invalido.

— Para haber salido del post-operatorio eres alguien bastante ruidoso— se quejó alguien.

Izuku miro a su alrededor y vio lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital, también se dio cuenta de que estaba esposado "esposas anti-Quirk sin duda para evitar que use mis poderes, eso significa que no se fían de mí, pero puede jugar mi favor que piensen que mi magia sea un Quirk por ahora" pensó para sí mismo Izuku mientras buscaba al dueño de la voz. Izuku no vio nada en la habitación hasta que algo que parecía un gusano naranja se arrastró hasta la pared para ponerse de pie, de su interior surgió un hombre delgado y alto de piel pálida con cabello negro desordenado, hasta los hombros, que cuelga parcialmente frente a su rostro y con unos ojos negros medio abiertos, tenía un aspecto desgastado y parecía que acaba de salir de la cama. El extraño solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente con ojos cansados. Izuku decidió hacer el primer movimiento.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estoy exactamente? — pregunto Izuku fingiendo desorientación para hacer bajar la guardia al hombre.

— No puedo decirte donde estas hasta que la policía llegue ya que eres alguien sospechoso de varios delitos y en cuanto quien soy, digamos que solo soy tu guardián temporal hasta que todo esto lío se solucione… que molesto…— se quejó el extraño mientras bostezaba.

Izuku no se fiaba de él, lo último que recordaba era desmayarse sobre Kasumi y nada más, nadie aseguraba que estuviera con el gobierno japonés, e incluso así no sabía si el mismo gobierno no tenía planes para él, además Izuku odiaba estar en una posición de inferioridad, eso siempre limitaba sus movimientos, por ello Izuku decidió jugar el papel de víctima inocente.

— N-no sé de qué e-está hablando señor, no recuerdo haber cometido un d-delito—tartamudeo Izuku, a pesar de haber cambiado aun recordaba como era antes de todas sus aventuras— y-yo solo quiero irme a casa, ha pasado m-mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí y quiero poder ver a mi familia— sigue con tono melancólico— estoy cansado y los echo de menos.

Si el hombre se conmovió con sus excusas no lo demostró, solo siguió mirando fijamente sin inmutarse como si no le importara nade de eso. "Tch, tuve que dar de bruces con un profesional, no queda otra que ir por el plan B, odio ser tan directo en estas situaciones" se quejó internamente Izuku, sabía que no era el mejor actor, pero siempre sacaba algún sentimiento, ya sea positivo o negativo de sus víctimas, y según su reacción podía idear varios planes.

Izuku moviéndose como si se sintiera incomodo en la cama miro de nuevo al extraño con nerviosismo— P-perdón sé que puede importunarle p-pero necesito ir al baño.

— ¿No puedes aguantarte? — pregunto con irritación el moreno que parecía perder interés por momentos.

— L-lo siento, pero de verdad necesito ir ahora— respondió Izuku mientras se retorcía en el sitio para dar más realismo al acto.

— "suspiro" está bien, pero no quiero nada divertido— amenazó el extraño a lo que Izuku asintió vigorosamente— y supongo que necesitas ayuda para moverte ¿verdad? — preguntó más como una confirmación que como una pregunta.

— S-si no es mucha molestia.

Con resignación el hombre se acercó a Izuku y desacoplo las esposas de la cama mientras ayudaba a poner a Izuku en pie. Izuku se apoyó en el hombre y las manos esposadas por delante como dictaba el protocolo en estos casos para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque por parte del preso.

**SHIIIIING**

El hombre sintió algo puntiagudo presionando su estómago después de escuchar como el desenvainar de un arma de corte y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Ahora vas a permanecer en silencio y solo hablaras para contestar mis preguntas ¿entendido?— preguntó Izuku con una voz helada, que dictaba muy diferente de la personalidad mostrada hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido esa daga? — preguntó el extraño con calma una vez superada la sorpresa inicial.

Izuku aun esposado y apoyado en el hombro izquierdo del hombre sostenía en su mano derecha una daga que parecía ser hecha de obsidiana y que estaba presionado ligeramente contra el abdomen del hombre para enfatizar que él tenía el control.

— Yo soy quien hago las preguntas, no vuelvas a hablar a menos que yo lo diga— ordenó Izuku preparando todo lo que necesitaba preguntar.

Shota Aizawa estaba viviendo actualmente uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su carrera como héroe, se había confiado con el niño simplemente porque había salido de una cirugía recientemente y solo llevaba encima una bata de hospital, algo le decía que cierto héroe peliverde no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él si se llegaba a enterar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el despacho del director se llevaba a cabo una reunión relacionado con Izuku. En la habitación se encontraba All Might en su forma esquelética, en esa forma se le conocía como Toshinori Yagi, a su lado sentado estaba el detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, una de las pocas personas que conocían el secreto de One for All y la forma original de All Might, y finalmente en una gran mesa se sentaba un animal que parecía una mezcla entre un ratón, un oso y un perro, nadie sabía exactamente cuál era su animal de origen pero todos lo conocían como Nezu el director de la UA, los tres estaban sentados esperando a un cuarto integrante para empezar esta reunión.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras a la habitación entraba una pequeña anciana que empujaba una pizarra digital hacia el grupo, ella era la heroína Recovery Girl, a pesar de ser conocida por su Quirk Recuperación también era una renombrada doctora y cirujana, muy pocas personas se podían comparar con ella en el campo de la medicina, esa era una de las razones para traer aquí a Izuku y no solo que la UA fuera el lugar más cercano con la atención medica que necesitaba en ese momento, a pesar de contar con una de las mejores instalaciones sanitarias de Japón, por razones de seguridad se prohibía el acceso medico a cualquiera ajeno a la institución salvo si era una emergencia y contaba con el permiso de al menos un miembro del personal activo, en este caso el director, a cambio el estaría al tanto de todo el caso ya que en parte caía bajo su responsabilidad.

Mientras Recovery Girl preparaba todo All Might estaba bastante nervioso ya que no sabía exactamente que le había pasado a Izuku.

— "ejem" Bueno Toshi antes de que preguntes nada debo decir que cada vez que te veo solo traes problemas y preocupaciones a esta anciana ¿tan difícil es solo venir a tomar un té y charlar un rato? — se quejó la anciana mirando con reproche a All Might.

— Yo… Yo… — All Might balbuceaba nervioso mientras buscaba una respuesta adecuada.

— Déjalo Toshi, hace tiempo que entendí que tú y los problemas van de la mano, así que no inteste justificarlo a estas alturas.

All Might agacho la cabeza con vergüenza ya que todo lo que decía era verdad.

— Recovery Girl, siento interrumpir su conversación, pero necesito saber cómo se encuentra el muchacho— interrumpió el detective llamando la atención de todos los presentes al asunto en cuestión.

— "suspiro" bueno sobre el muchacho… hay tantas cosas que decir que no sé por dónde empezar.

— ¿Qué tal si empiezas por el estado actual de los pacientes Chiyo? — ofreció jovialmente Nezu, que llamo a la anciana por su nombre de pila.

Asintiendo Recovery Girl encendió la pizarra digital que mostraba un dibujo de la figura de Izuku y a su lado varios datos y parámetros que solo tendrían sentido para alguien que haya estudiado medicina.

— La chica está sana, solo cansada por el uso de mi Quirk para los rasguños menores que presentaba y está descansando en este momento, algo que fue bastante difícil ya que quería estar al lado del chico — dijo con una sonrisa al pensar en el amor joven— con respecto al estado del muchacho puedo decir que está actualmente estable y durmiendo, su salud es relativamente buena y solo requirió una cirugía menor para…— empezó Recovery Girl, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡¿MENOR?!— gritó All Might mientras golpeaba la mesa— ¡Recovery Girl puede que no sea médico, pero vi al muchacho con grandes heridas y vomitando litros de sangre antes de que se enfrentara al villano!¡No creo que solo se necesite una cirugía menor en este caso eso sería… AUCH! — exclamo All Might al ser golpeado por el bastón de la heroína.

— Cálmate Toshi, estaba a punto de llegar a ese punto— dijo irritada— si me vuelves a interrumpir de esa forma espero que estés listo para las consecuencias.

Ante la amenaza de la heroína All Might se volvió a sentar y se calmó.

— Como iba diciendo el chico solo necesito una cirugía menor, mayormente para cerrar las heridas internas que sufría, y solo tuve que usar una unidad de sangre, por alguna extraña razón cuando me lo trajisteis el chico ya se estaba recuperando a pasos agigantados, las heridas y contusiones ya se estaban curando por si solas, cosa que solo se aceleró al hacer la transfusión, es como si a partir de esa unidad se restaura toda la sangre que había perdido hasta ahora, un caso bastante extraordinario si se me permite decirlo— explicó la heroína.

— ¿Es ha caso consecuencia de su extraño Quirk? — preguntó el detective que estaba bastante interesado en el poder del muchacho al haber mostrado varias habilidades que no podía relacionar con ningún Quirk conocido hasta ahora.

— Eso me lleva al siguiente punto, no sé si esta recuperación tiene o no que ver con su "Quirk"— Recovery Girl hizo un extraño énfasis en la palabra Quirk que nadie paso por alto— pero puedo asegurar que el chico es o al menos fue un Quirkless— la heroína dejo caer una bomba que afecto bastante a los presentes.

— ¿Puedes extender un poco más tu explicación Chiyo? — preguntó amablemente el director que había perdió su actitud jovial.

Recovery Girl pulso un botón en un mando que tenía y en la pizarra se mostraba una ficha y 2 imágenes, uno de Izuku actualmente y otra de cuando era más joven.

— Izuku Midoriya, 12 años, desapareció en extrañas circunstancias hace 3 años, Quirkless, hijo de Hisashi e Inko Midoriya— empezó a leer Recovery Girl, todos reconocieron el apellido, no había nadie hoy día que no conociera la empresa Midoriya, una de las más grandes en el sector tecnológico— busque sus huellas en la base de datos, doy gracias a esa ley instaurada hace 50 años para que todos los niños sean registrados junto a sus huellas dactilares en el registro.

— ¿E-está segura de que se trata de ese Izuku?— pregunto nerviosamente el detective, conocía el caso ya que un compañero suyo estaba a cargo, siempre se estaba quejando de desperdiciar recursos en un Quirkless, todo esto fue antes de que la empresa Midoriya saltara a la fama y no se destinó mucho esfuerzo a encontrarlo, el odiaba como se manejó el caso pero en esa época aun no tenía poder para cambiar las cosas, si esto se sabía sería un gran golpe para el cuerpo de policía que había caído en prestigio hace ya tiempo debido a los héroes.

— No hay lugar a dudas, la chica que trajisteis con él y todas las pruebas que he hecho lo confirman, a menos que sea su gemelo desaparecido o que alguien haya logrado crear un clon perfecto es con seguridad Midoriya Izuku, lo que nos lleva al siguiente asunto — siguió Recovery Girl mientras pulsaba otro botón en el mando y se mostraba una radiografía del pie de Izuku— El 20% de las personas que no tienen Quirk tienen una articulación vestigial en el dedo pequeño del pie, lo cual indica que estos son de una generación inferior a los que desarrollaron un Quirk y que estos últimos carecen de esta articulación, Midoriya fue diagnosticado como un Quirkless siguiendo este método, puedo asegurar que no es la excepción a la regla, y por lo tanto no estamos ante un caso de Quirk tardío, lo cual solo me lleva a pensar 3 posibilidades para que esto suceda— dijo la heroína mientras levantaba 3 dedos.

Esta revelación dejo anonadados a los presentaste casi tanto como la afirmación anterior.

— Primer escenario; alguien le otorgo un Quirk a través del poder de otro Quirk que desconocemos— All Might se estremeció al recordar a All for One, no sabía que era peor que alguien tuviera un poder similar al suyo o que el villano podría aun estar vivo— Segundo escenario; alguien de alguna manera secuestro a Izuku durante este tiempo para hacer algún tipo de experimentación con el chico y crear Quirk de manera artificial— esta vez fue el turno del director de estremecerse, aun guardaba un trauma por los humanos y sus experimentos, juro para sí mismo que si este fuera el caso el mismo le daría un castigo a los responsables— y finalmente el tercer caso; estamos ante algo que no es un Quirk y por tanto algo desconocido, ya sea de origen artificial o natural.

— Espera ¿quieres decir que hay algo que pueda producir algo parecido a los Quirk? — pregunto el detective con escepticismo.

— Técnicamente si es posible, aunque yo solo he visto algunos casos y en su totalidad eran casos de héroes que usaban la tecnología como medio para emular los Quirk, uno de ellos fue Meta Knight, ese héroe hace 80 años lograba con sus nanobots emular un Quirk de construcción, creaba pequeñas armas y construcciones de metal de la nada gracias a ellas, lástima que tuvo que abandonar su trabajo héroe una vez se descubrió ya que eso fue antes de la ley que permitía ser un héroe incluso como Quirkless— se lamentaba la heroína recordando otros tiempos — en cualquier caso tampoco descarto que se una nueva mutación genética diferente a un Quirk, según lo que me habéis comentado Midoriya demostró varias habilidades por encima de la media a parte de los extraños ataques, de todas maneras he mandado que Power Loader analizara todo lo que trajo el chico encima, se veía muy interesado sobre todo en esa armadura suya que me ayudo a quitar antes de la operación, decía que nunca había visto nada igual.

Esto hizo pensar mucho las personas presentes en la sala, daba igual que escenario fuera el correcto, en cualquier caso, tendría bastante repercusión en la sociedad actual de una forma u otra, incluso dejando de lado el origen de sus poderes que aparezca el hijo del dueño de la empresa Midoriya ya será tema de revuelo en los medios y una oportunidad más para que los buitres mediáticos critiquen el trabajo policial.

— Aun hay un último tema que quiero abordar con ustedes— "¿Aún hay más?" fue el pensamiento unánime de todos— y espero máxima discreción de todos ya que de por sí esto será un tema delicado para el niño o al menos eso creo— pulsando de nuevo el botón la pizarra mostro varias imágenes, los hombres en la sala se horrorizaron y sintieron nauseas por lo que estaban viendo.

El primero en hablar fue All Might— Por favor, Recovery Girl, dime que no es lo que parece, que estas imágenes no pertenecen al muchacho…— suplicó el héroe a pesar de saber la terrible verdad.

Con una mirada triste la heroína respondió— Lo siento Toshi, por desgracia todas son del joven Midoriya.

En la pizarra se mostraban imágenes de distintas partes del cuerpo de Izuku, en ellas se podían apreciar que estaba cubierto totalmente por cicatrices distintas en tamaño y formas, pero todas gritaban que tenían un origen terrible.

— Estas numerosas cicatrices muestran que el chico ha sufrido un grave daño durante estos 3 años, algunas de ellas son recientes mientras que otras son bastantes antiguas, lo peor es que no son cicatrices por experimentos si no que parecen haberse conseguido en batalla; quemaduras por fuego, por congelación, electrocución de alto voltaje, cortes de armas blancas, empalamiento y un largo etc. Parecen las heridas que recibiría un mercenario durante los disturbios Quirk de hace más de un siglo— se lamentó la heroína mientras volvía a cambiar la imagen en la pizarra y esta vez mostraba una radiografía de cuerpo completo de Izuku— esta es una radiografía que le saque al chico ¿notáis algo extraño en ella? — preguntó la heroína.

Todos miraron la imagen atentamente, All Might mas habituado a esto debido a sus numerosas revisiones medicas detecto algo en la imagen.

— Según puedo ver el chico se ha roto los huesos en numerosas ocasiones según puedo apreciar, aunque bien curados se pueden ver las marcas que han dejado— contestó el héroe, se estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso, él se había roto los huesos varias veces entrenado con Gran Torino, pero nunca con la gravedad que mostraba esa radiografía, él podía apreciar que no había ningún hueso sano en todo el cuerpo de Izuku.

La heroína asintió con la cabeza— Esa es una de las cosas que quería que notaran, pero hay algo más preocupante aun, fijaros atentamente en su brazo derecho— aconsejó la heroína.

Todos hicieron lo que decía y observaron fijamente por unos momentos para intentar descifrar lo que andaba mal en esa extremidad en particular, de nuevo el primero en darse cuenta de lo que andaba mal fue All Might, un aura asesina se empezó a sentir en la habitación y todos los presentes empezaron a temblar.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo **se atreven? —** empezó a decir All Might mientras se hinchaba de nuevo en su forma heroica— **¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN HA HACERLE ESO A UN NIÑO?!¡¿SON SIQUIERA HUMANOS?¡CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE VOY HA…! **— All Might golpeo con fuerza la mesa partiéndola por la mitad y destrozando parte del suelo, lo único que impidió que el suelo colapsara fue que toda la estructura de la UA había sido hecha con los mejores materiales para resistir incluso un tornado.

All Might estaba jadeando y una línea de sangre estaba corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, pero a él no le importaba, solo quería encontrar a los responsables de la atrocidad y hacerles pagar por todo lo que pensó que Izuku había pasado, si ya antes estaba al borde de su furia al ver el estado del cuerpo de Izuku esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

— Yagi cálmate en este instante— llamó el director que, aunque más tranquilo que el héroe, estaba hirviendo de ira por dentro— no es bueno para tu salud que te fuerces mas hoy, además el seguro no cubre los destrozos que ocasiones así tranquilízate y dejemos que Chiyo continúe.

All Might, aunque no estaba contento comprendía lo que el director decía y volvió a su forma base mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Mientras esto pasaba el detective miraba con asombro la extraña escena, nunca había visto a All Might tan furioso, es verdad que lo había visto molesto o descontento, pero nunca había dejado escapar un aura asesina como esa antes, era como ver el lado oscuro del símbolo de la paz, se dio cuenta de que en verdad seguramente All Might siempre escondía sus emociones para representar correctamente su papel, pero a pesar de todo no lograba ver lo que había enfadado tanto al héroe y al director.

Recovery Girl como si no hubiera pasado nada simplemente acerco la imagen al brazo derecho de Izuku para poder seguir su explicaron para alegría del detective— Como podéis observar el brazo derecho no es… normal, por desgracia lo que estamos viendo es un brazo protésico— esto hizo jadear al detective y All Might cerro los puños con fuerza—si no fuera por la radiografía que muestra un contorno extraño en la imagen y en la junta con el hombro no podría haberme dado cuenta, incluso así por alguna razón la maquina no pudo tomar una imagen correcta de la extremidad, además según me habéis informado el chico pudo usarlo con bastante soltura en combate por lo que me hace creer que es algo bastante avanzado a la tecnología actual, estoy seguro que muchos héroes darían la mayor parte de su fortuna para tener esta prótesis, pero para que el niño tenga una de estas a su edad…— terminó la heroína con un tono apagado.

Esto molesto a todos los presentes, perder una extremidad era algo que cargaba a la persona con un importante peso psicológico, pero siendo además tan joven… Todas las líneas de pensamiento fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte temblor que sacudido toda la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — empezó el detective antes de que fuera interrumpido por un gran llanto.

— ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?!— se oyó gritar a una voz femenina que retumbo por todo el edificio.

—Por cierto debido a la ley de protecciones de menores tuve que avisar a sus tutores, en este caso su madre— dijo inexpresivamente la heroína, "¡Eso se dice antes ¡" pensaron todos.

**PLAM**

De un golpe la puerta se abrió y mostro una imagen insólita, en medio de la gran puerta se encontraba una mujer de gran belleza, esbelta con una altura de 1,60 m, el pelo largo y verde oscuro le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos verdes destellaban como si un fuego ardiera dentro de ellos y lo más aterrador era un aura verde que la rodeaba, es como si fuera una valquiria dispuesta para la batalla, Inko Midoriya estaba lista para asesinar a quien quiera que tuviera a su hijo, todo esto sería aún más espeluznante si no fuera porque tanto Kasumi como su madre la estaban sujetando por la cintura para intentar frenarla, sin mucho éxito hay que añadir.

— Inko, detente, estás haciendo una escena por Kami— suplicó la madre de Kasumi

— Tía Inko ya te he dicho que se encuentra bien, tranquilízate por favor— rogó Kasumi también, ella nunca había visto a la madre de Deku en este estado.

Inko miraba alrededor de la habitación y fijo su atención en el animal blanco.

Nezu, que estaba temblando de miedo, como director de la UA había enfrentado situaciones similares antes en su vida, sabía que no había nada más aterrador que una madre furiosa, pero esto estaba a otro nivel.

—¡TÚ! — dijo simplemente Inko mientras se acerca rápidamente en frente del director arrastrando a las dos mujeres Bakugo— ¡EXIJO VER A MI HIJO INMEDIATAMENTE! — gritó haciendo temblar al edificio.

Aun aterrado de la mujer el director intento contestar— Señora Midoriya, si b-bien es compresible su deseo de ver a s-su hijo, en este momento está bajo arresto policial provisional debido a…— Nezu no pudo continuar porque la mujer lo cogió del traje y empezó a zarandearlo.

—¡MI HIJO NO ES NINGUN CRIMINAL!¡QUIERO QUE LO SUELTEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! — siguió gritando Inko mientras movía al director de un lado a otro.

— Inko, para, es el director de la UA te vas meter en un lío.

— Tía Inko cálmate, seguro que se trata de un error, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Inko no hizo caso, los presentes estaban sudando ante esta escena, el detective decidió que era hora de intervenir, sabía que era una locura, pero no podía permitir que asesinaran a Nezu, y menos por algo que era responsable el cuerpo de policía.

— Señora Midoriya le pido amablemente que deje en el suelo al director Nezu, el solo sigue las órdenes del departamento de policía— comenzó el policía y se animó al ver que dejaba de zarandear al director— hay circunstancias extrañas que rodean a su hijo y necesitamos cerciorarnos de que todo sea correcto y seguro para todos, así que si tiene un poco de paciencia…

WHIZ CRUNCH

El detective fue interrumpido por el escritorio del despacho que paso volando por unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza y se incrustó en la pared, Inko lo había mandado a volar con sus poderes de telequinesis, el hombre casi se cae cuando perdió fuerzas en sus piernas al pensar que casi muere, "Era mi escritorio favorito" pensó tristemente Nezu.

—¡NO ME PIDA PACIENCIA! ¡HE ESTADO ESPERANDO POR 3 AÑOS A TENER NOTICIAS DE MI HIJO! — gritó furiosamente Inko mientras soltaba a Nezu y se dirigía al detective — ¡Y ME MOLESTA MUCHO SEA JUSTAMENTE LA POLICIA QUIEN ME INPIDA VER A MI NIÑO CUANDO FUERON ELLOS LOS QUE NO HICIERON A PENAS ESFUERZOS PARA ENCONTRAR A UN NIÑO QUIRKLESS! — el edificio comenzó a temblar con fuerza ante la furia de la mujer.

El detective abrió los ojos de par en par preguntándose como sabia ella eso.

—Veo que esta sorprendido, pero no deberías ya que fueron tus mismos compañeros quienes me lo contaron— dijo indignada y entre lágrimas— ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron que no había esperanza, que se había escapado haciéndome parecer como una mala madre que no conocía a su hijo, o peor aún, que un grupo de radicales lo habían asesinado por no tener un Quirk? Por su puesto que no… pero lo peor fue cuando me anunciaron con total descaro una semana después que abandonaron la búsqueda y que no podían desperdiciar más recursos en un caso de un Quirkless.

— Yo… Yo…— el detective no sabía que decir, se sentía abrumado por la culpabilidad, sabía que el caso no se llevó correctamente pero no hasta esos extremos.

— Me sentí como una mala madre— volvió a comenzar entre sollozos Inko, el edificio dejo de temblar en ese momento— sentí que le había fallado a mi hijo, todo este tiempo me estuve preguntando ¿si él hubiera nacido con un Quirk habría sido diferente? ¿la policía podría haber seguido buscando y encontrar algo? ¿Se habría sentido integrado y no se habría escapado? ¿Los radicales no lo hubieran visto como un despojo de la sociedad y lo dejaría tranquilo? Siempre me culpe por no poder darle un Quirk a mi hijo— terminó Inko que no podía dejar de llorar s e derrumbo en el suelo mientras era consolada por las mujeres Bakugo.

Kasumi y su madre se sentían terribles en ese momento, sabían que la madre de Izuku se culpaba a si misma por su desaparición, pero no a ese nivel, "Debería haberme dado cuenta y apoyarla aún más" pensó Mitsuki, "Debí saber que no era la que más sufría con su desaparición" se lamentó internamente Kasumi.

Los demás miraban con pena a la mujer, se sentía mal por lo que tuvo que pasar, pero el peor era el detective, como miembro de la policía era indirectamente responsable del sufrimiento de la mujer. Todos miraban la escena sin saber que decir.

— **Director Nezu tengo un problema que necesita su asistencia en esto instante**— sonó una voz tranquila y cansada a través de un comunicador que se encontraba en el pantalón

— Shota sea lo que sea no es buen momento— respondió Nezu cogiendo el comunicador y acercándoselo a la boca.

— **No sé si es un buen momento o no pero el problema es de carácter urgente.**

—"suspiro" Bien ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

— **Básicamente he sido tomado como rehén.**

Todos prestaron atención al comunicador.

— Shota si es una broma deberías saber que no tiene ni pizca de gracia

— **Ya me gustaría que lo fuera**— se lamentó el héroe con falsa resignación— **¿Recuerdas ese sujeto que me mandaste vigilar por si acaso pasaba algo? **— Inko se dio cuenta de a quien se estaba refiriendo Aizawa— **Pues resulta que de alguna manera se hizo con una daga y ahora mismo me tiene inmovilizado, me ha pedido que exija que en menos de 15 minutos se presenten en la sala de cuidados intensivos todos los responsables de su "confinamiento" y que traigan a la chica para asegurarse de que se encuentra sana y salva… ah, y dice que por cada minuto que pase del límite me hará un corte en el abdomen ¿se me olvido decir algo?**— en ese momento la conexión se cortó.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de alguien reaccionara, que en este caso fue Inko.

— ¡IZUKU! — gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo hacia su hijo.

— Inko, no te precipites, ni siquiera sabes donde esta ese sitio— dijo la madre de Kasumi mientras perseguía a su amiga.

— Otra vez no— se quejó Kasumi mientras seguía a las dos mujeres.

Los restantes en la habitación se miraron entre si antes de asentir y salir rápidamente hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos. Nunca esperaron que su día iba a ser tan movido.

* * *

**Ahora, ahora, quietos parados todos, se que me vais a tachar de cabrón para arriba por dejarlo justo aquí y sin dar casi ninguna explicación e incluso añadir mas preguntas de las que ya había... y lo hacéis con razón XD.**

**Mirad la cosa es que mientras escribía fui añadiendo cosas y al final se me estaba quedando muy largo el cap así que decidí cortar aquí antes de dar todas las explicaciones que va a ser bastante largo también, así que tranquilos que el próximo cap explicara bastantes cosas, en una o dos semanas se publicara, tres si me surge algo en la Uni pero llegara con el tiempo.**

**P.D: Espero que hayáis disfrutado de mi trabajo igualmente, no vemos en el próximo capitulo, "Capitulo 3: Nunca es fácil decir que has vuelto de otro mundo "**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicos aquí esta vuestro amigo Deadpool trayendo un capitulo recién sacado del horno, actualmente Dragun esta en la unidad de quemados por no haber tenido cuidado en sacar el fic XD. Mientras tanto os presento un capitulo de mas de 16K para vuestro disfrute. ¿Como? ¿Que donde hemos estado estos meses? Bueno por un lado el malvado villano llamado Universidad tenia retenido a Dragun en un habitación de tortura llamada sala de exámenes, estuvo unas semanas muy tocado después de que puede rescatarlo, por otro lado también tuvimos un problema relacionado con portales interdimensionales, chimichangas gigantes come hombres y un gato que quería conquistar el mundo porque alguien se le olvido darle sus Whiskas, en cualquier caso eso es una historia que contara Dragun en un capitulo posterior ya que ahora mismo esta recuperándose. Este es el primero de una serie de capítulos de un mini arco que Dragun a creado para que entendíais varios de los aspectos futuros de este fic, bueno me tengo que ir a comprar leche y Whiscash os dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nunca es fácil decir que has venido de otro mundo. Parte 1: El inicio de un viaje sin retorno.**

En la UA se viva una situación de alta tensión, en una sala especial que era totalmente insonorizada y hermética, para no dejar que ningún dispositivo electrónico enviara información comprometedora, se encontraba una serie de personas esperando por respuestas, a un lado de la sala estaban Inko Midoriya, las dos mujeres Bakugo, el director Nezu y Recovery Girl, en el centro de la sala donde había una gran mesa se encontraba All Might como Toshinori Yagi y el detective Tsukauchi Naomasa y en el otro se hallaba un aparente tranquilo y estoico Izuku Midoriya que los estaba observando con una mirada aburrida mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero en el interior de nuestro héroe ocurría algo diferente…

"Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Cómo he acabado aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que estar mi madre hoy en la UA? ¿Y cómo diablos de todas las personas me tiene que tocar un detective que es capaz de decir si miento o no? Todos mis planes a la mierda, no sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que esto ha sido cosa de Bahel, maldito dios hedonista y narcisista hijo de…" y así siguieron una larga lista de maldiciones a un dios que se estaba riendo a costa de Izuku en este momento a pesar de que por una vez no tenía nada que ver con la desgracia actual que le rodeaba.

Para ver como Izuku acabo en un interrogatorio es mejor que retrocedemos una media hora

**FLASHBACK**

Izuku se encontraba en estos momentos aun esposado, pero con su daga presionada firmemente contra el abdomen de Aizawa, ahora mismo estaba esperando a que se presentaran los que lo mantenían encerrado y esperaba conseguir un buen trato a partir de lo que había podido sacar del obstinado héroe que a pesar de estar bajo amenaza había varias cosas que no había respondido.

"Al menos dentro de lo malo he podido sacar algunas buenas noticias, por un lado he podido comprobar que la diferencia temporal en los 2 mundos es 1:1, hubiera sido horrible en muchos sentidos tanto si el tiempo pasara más rápido o más lento, Kasumi está bien gracias a dios… mejor no, no quiero creer que un dios ha tenido nada que ver en esto, y finalmente estoy en la UA en la sala de cuidados intensivos, y pensar que antes daría lo que fuera por ver el interior del edifico" estos y más pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de Izuku que no paraba de hacer planes sobre cómo salir de allí de la mejor manera posible, gracias a lo que había aprendido sabía que no podían usar a Kasumi de rehén o algo similar lo que le permitía una margen de maniobra bastante grande ya que solo se tenía que preocupar por sí mismo.

Mientras Izuku se sumergía en su mente Aizawa no paraba de observar a su captor con ojos calculadores esperando una oportunidad para sacárselo de encima y poder inmovilizarlo.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Un ruido de personas corriendo se podía oír por toda la sala, Izuku se puso en posición para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, pero no estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

**PLAM**

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe haciendo estremecerse a Izuku, pero en vez de un gran grupo de personas o algún héroe para detenerlo vio una figura femenina que reconocería en cualquier parte.

— ¿Mama…? — preguntó incrédulo el peliverde al ver a la mujer más importante de su vida, aquella por la que más sufrió por dejar.

Ellos se miraron por unos minutos sin siquiera notar que detrás de Inko llegaron el resto de grupo desde la oficina del director.

— ¿Izuku, realmente eres tú? ¿No es un sueño verdad? — preguntó la madre escéptica de que la visión de su hijo, aunque más fornido y alto, no fuera una ilusión, a pesar de que quería saltar en este momento para abrazarlo tenía que comprobar que era su hijo — Rápido ¿Comida favorita?

— Katsudon.

— ¿Mejor héroe de todos?

— All Might.

— ¿Ropa interior favorita?

— Los calzoncillos verdes con estampados de All Might… ¡¿P-Pero que me haces decir?! — exclamó Izuku con un gran sonrojo.

Todos los presentes sacaron una gota de sudor ante el intercambio madre e hijo, excepto las mujeres Bakugo que se reían entre dientes conociendo las peculiaridades de los dos Midoriya.

— Eso lo hace, nadie puede sonrojarse y tartamudear de manera tan linda si no es mi bebe — dijo Inko mientras con lágrimas se acercaba rápidamente a su hijo para abrazarlo.

Izuku hacia lo mismo olvidándose por completo de su rehén y apartándose de él y por tanto también su arma.

Aizawa aprovecho la oportunidad y usando su bufanda enredo a Izuku por completo, de un solo tirón lo puso en el suelo y se sentó en su espalda para inmovilizarlo.

— Ahora chico vas a quedarte en el suelo y… — Aizawa interrumpió lo que iba a decir cuando fue lanzado por el aire hacia la pared.

**CRUNCH**

El héroe gimió cuando sintió el golpe contra la pared. Aizawa intento levantarse sin saber que lo había golpeado, pero de repente empezó a flotar en el aire.

Inko se acercó lenta y amenazadoramente ante el héroe.

— ¡Nunca más vuelvas a golpear a mi hijo! — siseó la furiosa madre cuando estaba cara a cara con el pelinegro que intento mantenerse estoico a pesar de los escalofríos que esa simple frase le mandaba.

"Esta familia es de temer" pensó nerviosamente el héroe

Pasaron unos largos 5 minutos hasta que la madre accedió a dejar irse al héroe para recibir atención médica.

Mientras Recovery Girl trataba las heridas de Aizawa el detective se dirigió a Izuku, aun envuelto en la bufanda, que en este momento estaba siendo abrazado por su madre que no paraba de llorar y murmurar algo sobre no dejar a su bebé alejarse más y destrozar a quien le haya esas horribles cicatrices, cabe decir que Izuku a pesar estar contento de estar con su madre estaba rojo de vergüenza.

— Señora Midoriya si bien entiendo la necesidad de estar con su hijo sería mejor para todos si procedemos con el interrogatorio, ya que al parecer se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

La mirada afilada que le dirigió la mujer indico que no iba a ser fácil conseguir eso.

— No y simplemente no, mi bebé acaba de regresar y ha pasado por algo muy traumático y no pienso dejar que pase por nada tan horrible como un interrogatorio, ahora solo quiero llevarlo a casa para que olvide todo lo horrible de este día — dijo cortante la madre que abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo que seguía pasando una gran vergüenza por su posición actual y como lo llamaba su madre.

— Señora Midoriya eso no es una opción, su hijo tiene información de vital importancia para un caso de desaparición que se dio por cerrado y que podría ayudar a más personas, además ha cometido varios delitos como el uso ilegal de Quirk, vigilantismo, por el amor de dios, hace solo unos minutos había causado un caso de secuestro — dijo irritado el detective ante la falta de cooperación de la mujer que empezaba a ser exasperante.

— Si tiene alguna queja hable con mis abogados, yo me voy a llevar a mi hijo en este momento.

— No puedo dejar que eso pase, va en contra del protocolo, puede traer a un abogado para que lo represente como mucho, pero si sigue persistiendo no me deja más remedio que emitir una orden de arresto y usar la fuerza.

Inko ante la amenaza empezó a rodearse de un aura verde en preparación para atacar al detective mientras los demás presentes se tensaban. Tanto las mujeres Bakugo como el mismo Izuku estaban impresionados de que Inko mostrara tanto poder ya que hasta donde sabían solo podía mover pequeños objetos.

— Por favor, entienda mi posición, su hijo es ahora el centro de un revuelo mediático, tenemos que saber todo lo posible para hacer el control de daños pertinente, esto es lo mejor para todos, ahora los medios se están dando un festín de suposiciones y rumores, su hijo podría ser catalogado como un criminal o algo peor a pesar de haber salvado la vida de alguien.

Inko a pesar de entender lo que decía el detective no quería que su hijo tuviera que pasar por nada más.

Izuku pensó que era mejor intervenir ante de que esto llegara más lejos, él no quería que su madre tuviera problemas con la justicia por su culpa, al peliverde no le importaba si tuviera que estar huyendo de la justicia por un tiempo si era necesario, pero no podía ver como su madre se viera afectada por su bien.

— Lo hare — dijo Izuku llamando la atención de todos — Pasare por el interrogatorio si eso es lo que queréis.

— ¡Pero Izuku no es necesario! — exclamó Inko preocupada por su hijo.

— Mama tranquila, sé que no es necesario, pero es lo mejor para todos si acabo las cosas ahora, pero… — miro al detective antes de continuar — solo hablare con algunas condiciones.

— Dependiendo de lo que pidas se puede hacer algo — cedió el detective.

— Primero, quiero que se le permita asistir a Bakugo Kasumi y su madre al interrogatorio — diciendo lo último al ver que Mitsuki estaba también en la sala — si voy a contar todo prefiero no volver a hacerlo después, es una historia larga y bastante pesada.

— "suspiro" no es protocolario, pero puedo hacer una excepción, pero tendrán que firmar un documento de confidencialidad.

Las Bakugo aceptaron de inmediatamente, ellas estaban preocupadas por dejar sola a Inko en el interrogatorio de su hijo, por un lado, querían poder apoyar a la mujer y por otro evitar que lanzara a alguien más por los aires tal como estaba hoy.

— Segundo, quiero que me quites estas esposas, son incomodas y no tengo ganas de llevarlas puestas durante horas — pidió esto por si tenía que mostrar sus poderes, no quería que se supiera que no se veían afectados por las esposas.

El detective debatió sobre eso antes de aceptar, sabía que era un riesgo, pero el niño no parecía malicioso per se, además la madre de Izuku estaba aquí para contener cualquier cosa que pudiera provocar, parecía que no quería decepcionar a la mujer o meterla en problemas, él no veía otra razón para que aceptara el interrogatorio al que parecía algo reacio.

— Tercero, no quiero que muestre este interrogatorio a nadie, ni sus compañeros ni sus superiores a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, lo que estoy a punto de desvelar es muy personal, prefiero que lo sepan el menor número de personas posibles.

— No sé si poder cumplir esa parte en cuanto a mis superiores, pero lo intentare ¿Alguna cosa más?

— Si — dijo seriamente — quiero ropa normal para poder ponerme, esta bata deja demasiada … libertad para mi gusto — dijo Izuku mientras sentía un airecillo rozando por su parte trasera, haciéndolo sonrojar por tercera vez en lo que va de día.

Eso hizo que los presentes intentaran aguantarse las ganas de reír, excepto cierta rubia que se reía abiertamente intentando no caerse.

Mitsuki miro con alegría a su hija.

"No se reía así desde hace años, este tiempo sin Izuku le ha hecho mucho daño a ella a pesar de que no se dé cuenta, me alegro de que haya corregido algo su carácter, pero el precio que tuvo que pagar no vale la pena si me preguntas" pensó tristemente al recordar el tiempo que su hija estuvo apartada de su mejor amigo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de eso Aizawa se quedó en la enfermería recuperándose de los efectos del Quirk de Recovery Girl, sanar varias costillas rotas y una fractura en el brazo le quita mucho a una persona.

— Midoriya, si le parece bien me gustaría comenzar — dijo el detective deteniendo el tren de pensamientos del peliverde hacia cierto dios.

Actualmente Izuku llevaba puesto un uniforme deportivo de la UA en sustitución de la bata.

— ¿Hmm?, oh sí, me parece bien — dijo Izuku saliendo de sus pensamientos, actualmente vestido con el uniforme de la deportivo de la UA — pero antes me gustaría saber algo, entiendo que Recovery Girl esté presente para controlar mi estado, Nezu como director de la UA veo normal que al prestar las instalaciones este informado del caso además de que tiene una licencia de detective que le da cierta jurisdicción aquí, pero no entiendo que hace aquí el hombre rubio, parece que necesita ir a un hospital urgentemente.

Aunque no lo parezca en este momento Izuku fue, y sigue siendo en secreto, un fanboy de los héroes y nunca olvida algo que haya aprendido sobre ellos. Esto sorprendió a algunos del presente ya que a pesar de todo Recovery Girl no era muy reconocida hoy día y menos aún se sabía que Nezu tenía una licencia de detective.

"Su memoria sobre héroes y cosas relacionadas con ellos sigue siendo aterradora" pensó internamente Kasumi, mientras Inko solo miro con una sonrisa radiante a su hijo, ella estaba feliz de volver a oír datos relacionados con héroes como hacía antes.

Saliendo de su estupor All Might contestó — Déjame que me presente soy Yagi Toshinori, estoy en representación de All Might el cual debido a una emergencia no puede estar ahora con nosotros.

— Vale, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver All Might en todo el asunto? — preguntó aun escéptico Izuku que no veía la relación entre el héroe número 1 y él.

Todos presentes miraron con los ojos bien abiertos hacia el peliverde como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— Joven Midoriya ¿Cuánto recuerdas del día de hoy antes de desmayarte? — preguntó All Might sospechando más o menos que pasaba ya que había notado algo raro en su encuentro anterior.

— La verdad todo está bastante borroso — contestó Izuku mientras cerraba los ojos intentado hacer memoria — recuerdo aparecer en mitad una calle devastada, luchar contra un monstruo slime para salvar a Kacchan, después me enfrente a otro tipo que se interponía en la batalla, el golpe que me dicho Kacchan que me mando al suelo — dijo esto observando fijamente a la responsable que lo desafío con la mirada como si eso no fuera culpa suya — y después desmayarme en mitad de la calle y acabar aquí, más allá de eso me faltan trozos de la pelea que tuve.

— Midoriya puede que no recuerdes bien esto, pero el hombre con el que te enfrentaste después del villano era All Might, intento asesinarlo en el proceso todo sea dicho — dijo el detective mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Izuku que aun lucia aburridos.

— ¿Me está diciendo que ataque a All Might?

— Si.

— ¿E intente asesinarle?

— Si.

— Bien…

**PUM**

Izuku golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa, todos se levantaron preocupados pensando que se había desmayado hasta que empezaron a oír como murmuraba a gran velocidad

—… de todas las personas tenía que luchar con él, mira que había gente, pero por otro lado si hubiera sido una persona normal hubiera quedado lisiada en el mejor de los casos, así que no es tan malo, mira que Nora me dijo 1000 veces que tenía que arreglar esa visión de túnel que tengo en batalla cuando estoy en tensión y desgastado ¿pero le hago caso? No, siempre igual, no me extraña que me llame idiota todo el tiempo, si es que soy…— y así siguió murmurando sacando una gota de sudor a todos los presentes.

— Señora Midoriya ¿es normal lo que está haciendo su hijo? — preguntó el detective nerviosamente.

— "suspiro" Me gustaría decir que no, pero es una peculiaridad que tiene desde pequeño, ya sea cuando se concentra mucho o se pone nervioso empieza murmurar todo lo que piensa a una velocidad increíble — contesto Inko con una sonrisa triste recordando cuanto echaba de menos esos murmullos al igual que cierta rubia que miraba con alegría como su amigo no había cambiado.

— Joven Midoriya cálmate — esto detuvo los murmullos e hizo que Izuku lo mirara directamente — All Might entiende que no estabas cuerdo del todo en ese momento, no tiene nada en tu contra, todo lo contrario, esta impresionado con tu acto heroico y tu forma de pelear, en realidad estoy aquí para ver cómo te encuentras y si es posible que necesites ayuda en algo — terminó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó esperanzado el peliverde.

— En serio, es más, después de que todo haya acabado quiere tener una conversación contigo en una fecha posterior ¿sería eso un problema?

— Por supuesto que no lo hay — contestó Izuku con una sonrisa radiante al saber que conocería a su ídolo.

"Siempre que aun siga en pie la oferta una vez desvele quien soy en realidad" pensó con tristeza finalmente al darse cuenta que el también sabrá todo lo que desvele en este interrogatorio.

— Bueno volviendo al asunto una vez aclarado todo — dijo el detective para encarrilar la conversación — me gustaría recordarte Midoriya que esto será grabado enteramente — señalo un dispositivo grabador 3D, la maquina grabara toda la sala gracias un sistema de cámaras, esto se debe principalmente para vigilar cualquier Quirk que pueda manipular el proceso — y que gracias a mi Quirk digas lo que digas te creeré —termino con una sonrisa falsa hacia Izuku.

"En otras palabras que no puedo engañarte, maldito zorro astuto, sé que no pueden usar eso en un juicio debido a que es un método que puede ser manipulado fácilmente por la persona, pero eso no quita que a la larga mentir me puede salir caro, será mejor que diga la verdad… al menos en su mayor parte" pensó con pesar Izuku, que evito que pudiera generar una serie de mentiras elaboradas que tenía preparado.

— Bueno, cuanto antes terminemos mejor, para evitar que estemos aquí más de lo necesario sería mejor que contara todo lo que crea que pueda interesarle y si después tiene alguna duda la responderé y… espero que nadie tema a la oscuridad — dijo Izuku con sonrisa maliciosa.

Izuku alzo su mano que estaba envuelta en un aura negra y se formó una esfera — **Un pensamiento, una imagen, una vida, que se muestren los registros de la verdad. TRUTH PROJECTION.**

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada la esfera empezó a crecer hasta que envolvió toda la habitación y sus ocupantes dejándolos totalmente ciegos.

— ¡MALDITO NERD! ¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS JUGANDO? — preguntó enfurecida Kasumi.

— Ese temperamento Kasumi — dijo su madre mientras le daba un golpe a su hija en la cabeza haciendo que se calmara, con bastante precisión incluso en la oscuridad.

— Perdón, perdón, solo era una broma, jejeje — contesto Izuku mientras en la mesa se proyecta una luz de aspecto cálido pero que seguía sin alumbrar demasiado, los demás se calmaron una vez vieron que Izuku no estaba intentando atacarlos o escapar — es solo que se me ocurrió que en vez de contaros algo que no creerías a pesar del Quirk del detective, lo que haría sería mostraros las cosas directamente, para bien o para mal — pensó la última parte para sí mismo.

— Joven Midoriya no era necesario que hicieras nada, nadie va dudar de tu palabra, estamos aquí para intentar ayudarte no en tu contra — dijo All Might una vez recuperada la compostura.

— Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Yagi estoy intrigado con este Quirk y cómo puedes demostrar que lo que dices es veraz — hablo Nezu que con una sonrisa miraba a Izuku, cada momento que pasaba junto al peliverde causaba que el director tomara interés en él.

Izuku miro a todos los presentes con una sonrisa condescendiente, él sabía que no le crearían de primeras, si el mismo no hubiera vivido personalmente su aventura tampoco lo creería.

— Pues vamos a hacer el intento — dijo Izuku antes de mirar directamente al detective — hace 3 años no fui secuestrado ni me escapé de casa fui invocado a otro mundo donde todo este tiempo estuve participando en una guerra contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

Silencio, eso era todo lo que podía oírse en la sala, hasta que Kasumi exploto.

— ¡MALDITO NERD, DEJA DE JUGAR CON NOSOTROS! ¡ESTO ES SERIO! — gritó Kasumi que estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre Izuku hasta que un aura verde la rodeo y la mantuvo en el sitio.

— Kasumi cálmate, no es propio de un futuro héroe estallar de esa manera — advirtió Inko que miraba a los demás presentes.

— Lo siento tía Inko — se disculpó Kasumi a regañadientes, quería seguir discutiendo, pero la madre de Izuku estaba demostrando tener un carácter de temer hoy.

Mitsuki miro agradecida a su amiga ya que hubiera sido bastante malo para el futuro profesional de Kasumi hacer una escena delante de tantas personas influyentes en el mundo de los héroes.

Pasando la sorpresa inicial todos miraron a Izuku con molestia por bromear en una situación así, todos menos cierto detective que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Nezu.

— ¿Ocurre algo Naomasa? — preguntó el director preocupado por el estado del detective que parecía haber palidecido.

— Esto es peor de lo que pensaba — empezó a hablar Naomasa con una mirada triste hacia el peliverde — han manipulado la mente del chico o por lo menos sus recuerdos, mi Quirk dice que está diciendo la verdad, así que piensa que lo que dice es verdad.

Todos jadearon ante esto menos Izuku que miro con molestia al detective ya que sabía que pasaría algo así.

— No me han manipulado nada, eso es lo que paso, si me dejas mostrarte…— Izuku fue interrumpido.

— Midoriya solo CREES que ha pasado, te han manipulado la memoria para pensar que has estado en una especie mundo de fantasía o algo así estos años, te han hecho cosas horribles y después alteraron todos tus recuerdos para cubrir sus delitos, pero tranquilo estoy seguro de que podemos deshacer en su mayor parte lo que han hecho — sonrió el detective para intentar tranquilizar a Izuku — sin embargo tienes que poner de tu parte para que esto funcione, sé que puede ser duro y estoy seguro que tus amigos y familiares te apoyaran en estos momentos y me duele mucho decirte que no puedes apegarte a esa falsa vida que te han implantado.

Todos miraron con tristeza y compasión, como si Izuku estuviera lisiado o algo peor.

Si hay algo que detestaba Izuku era que le compadecieran, él había sentido esas miradas cuando la gente sabía que era un Quirkless, el entendía sus reacciones y comprendía porque lo miraban así pero el odiaba con toda su alma que pensaran que una quinta parte de su vida había sido una mentira.

— ¡NO ES FALSA! — gritó Izuku mientras golpeaba la mesa con su mano derecha aboyando la superficie metálica y sobresaltando a todos los presentes— ¡3 años de mi vida que de las que recuerdo cada segundo, 3 años que he luchado y sangrado, 3 años de amistades y perdidas, 3 años de fracasos y logros no son una maldita ilusión o mentira!

El orbe que hasta ahora emitía una tenue luz empezó a brillar con fuerza cegando a todos.

— ¡Si tanto queréis saber que me paso, os mostrare todo!

Cuando la luz dejo de brillar todos miraron sorprendidos los que les rodeaba.

* * *

**(Dragun: A partir de aquí y durante el resto del capítulo lo escrito normal, salvo que haya un cambio de escena, será el "Flash back" y lo que está en negrita será reacciones y pensamientos fuera de él, no habrá demasiados en aras de tener una historia fluida y por lo general la intervención será corta o al menos lo intentare, no voy a poner todo lo que sientan las personas en las reacciones solo unas pocas cosas aquí y haya (por ejemplo no voy a poner cada vez que pase algo raro la reacción de sorpresa, seria tedioso y rompería la fluidez de la historia) para que puedas entender cómo se sienten o piensan sobre ciertas cosas para que no tenga que ponerlo todo de golpe.**

**Deadpool: pensad en fic de reacción, pero sin que interrumpan cada dos líneas para meter 3 párrafos de texto sobrecargados de reacciones, lloros, quejidos, sonrojos, chicas que chorrean por…**

**Dragun: ¡DEADPOOL!**

**Deadpool: ¿Qué? Esto está clasificado M así que puedo hablar de lo que me salga de mi dura polla erecta mientras no haga escenas sexuales, si Disney dije polla, no pienso cambiar lo que digo o hago solo porque queréis meterme en el mierdoso universo de MCU y que una pandilla de pubertos puedan verme sin que sus papis estén presentes, que sepáis que tengo más carisma y popularidad en este culito prieto cubierto de licra que la Liga de la Justicia y los Vengadores juntos.**

**Dragun: "Suspiro" Recuérdame porque te tengo en nómina.**

**Deadpool: Porque te salgo barato y no estoy dándote el coñazo con mi insuperable personalidad dentro de tu simple mente mortal mientras estoy aquí.**

**Dragun: …disfrutad del resto del fic, siento la interrupción)**

**Todos miraron con asombro que actualmente estaban al aire libre, en un parque bastante normal bañado por la luz del ocaso, algunos intentaron hablar, pero nada podía salir, pero la mayor sorpresa es cuando vieron en el columpio a un pequeño niño de 10-12 años, un niño que solo se podía decir que era Izuku.**

Izuku está balanceándose tranquilamente mientras pensaba, sus ropas parecían desgastadas y tenía ligeros moretones por todo su cuerpo, así como un ojo morado que remarca su mal estado.

— Soy un inútil, otra vez no he podido ayudar a alguien, solo he valido como distracción para que la niña haya podido salir corriendo — se lamentó Izuku — sin un Quirk parece que solo valgo como saco de boxeo para los matones… al menos mientras se centren en mí no pueden hacer daño a nadie más ¿verdad? — termino con una sonrisa burlona antes de suspirar y volver a mirar al suelo.

**A pesar de no saber que estaba pasando todos estaban luchando con distintas emociones; All Might se veía reflejado en ese chico, Nezu y el detective estaban irritados y decepcionados porque sabían que para alguien sin Quirk era un escenario normal, Inko estaba triste y furiosa por no haber podido ayudar a su hijo en todo ese tiempo, Mitsuki estaba realmente preocupado por el niño ya que sabía que su hija fue parte de los acoso que sufrió en el pasado y Kasumi estaba emitiendo un aura asesina, si, ella había dañado a Izuku en el pasado pero después de un tiempo no llevaba las cosas más haya de tirarlo al suelo, un par de golpes y algún que otro insulto, nunca había dejado en tan mal estado al peliverde.**

— No, no puedo pensar así, All Might no se rendiría, no se conformaría, sé que incluso si no tuviera su Quirk aun lucharía contra los villanos y ayudaría a quien lo necesitara como pudiera con una sonrisa, porque es el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos — dijo Izuku con una mirada determinada mientras saltaba del columpio y levantara el puño al cielo — y sé que algún día podré pararme a su lado para salvar todo el mundo — terminó con una sonrisa.

**Decir que All Might estaba conmovido era decir poco, nunca pensó que inspiraría a alguien con tanta fuerza, en este momento se dio cuenta de que no solo luchaba para salvar a la gente si no para inspirar a otros a ser grandes héroes, una nueva determinación creció en el viejo héroe que avivo las llamas de su alma, el decidió que no solo buscaría un sucesor, el prepararía a todos sus futuros alumnos para llegar incluso más lejos que él.**

— Bien dicho chico — habló una voz petulante desde la nada — ese es el espíritu que andaba buscando, serás un buen candidato.

— ¡Que…!

No pudo terminar cuando un aura brillante lo rodeo, todo lo que tenía delante desapareció sustituyendo por un espacio totalmente en blanco, literalmente no había nada, por haber no había ni suelo que pisar a pesar de que estaba encima de algo.

Frente a Izuku de repente apareció una línea negra que dividió el espacio vacío y se abrió dejando pasar una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

Era una mujer joven que a la vez desprendía un aire de madurez que no era acorde con la edad que aparentaba, media 1,71 m, tenía una piel blanca y lisa sin imperfecciones solo acentuada por unas pecas alrededor de su nariz y mejillas, una larga melena rubia como cascadas de oro caía sobre su espalda que llegaba hasta su trasero, dos mechones de pelo caían hacia delante paralelamente hasta la altura de sus turgentes pechos copa D, su cabeza era adornada con una corona de hiedra conformaba por distintas flores de colores vivos. Estaba vestida con una túnica verde claro que recordaba a la antigua Grecia, esta caía hasta cubrirle los pies descalzos, dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto además de estar muy ajustada en ciertas áreas que daban una idea de su esbelta figura. Pero si algo recalcaba la belleza de la dama delante de Izuku era sus vibrantes ojos aguamarina que solo podían describirse como vivos y maternales.

**Todos los que veían esta mujer, tanto hombres como mujeres, solo la podían describir con una palabra… DIOSA.**

Izuku miraba impresionado al ser que tenía delante, no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de que esa chica no era humana, era algo más.

La chica lo miro extrañada e inclino su cabeza a un lado haciéndola verse muy linda, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera comprendió algo.

— Bahel, esto no es lo que acordamos.

— Hermanita es justo lo que acordamos e incluso más de lo que esperaba para serte sincero — dijo voz divertida detrás de Izuku.

Al mirar se encontró a un hombre verdaderamente extraño, era hermoso como la chica de antes, pero parecía artificial, si no fuera por su armadura no se sabría decir si es hombre o mujer, y tenía un aura como de divinad, pero estaba manchada con algo asqueroso que Izuku no pudo identificar, además esa lanza que llevaba en la espalda le producía arcadas a Izuku de solo mirarla.

**Todos compartían la misma sensación que Izuku, era todo lo contrario que sintieron cuando vieron a la mujer.**

— Bahel quedamos en que traerías a un héroe, alguien de alma pura que pudiera salvar al mundo, alguien con… — miró a Izuku como si pensara sus próximas palabras — poder para llevar a cabo la misión que se le va imponer, lo que has traído es un niño.

Izuku se sentía dolido, no entendía la razón de porque estaba aquí, pero lo que si sabía era que no le veía como alguien capaz, como todos a su alrededor.

— En eso te equivocas hermanita — dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Izuku que por alguna razón no podía moverse — este pequeñín es un héroe, lo vi antes salvando a una mocosa de unos abusones, al principio pensé que era el típico escenario del tipo fuerte salvando a la damisela, pero… — Bahel empezó a temblar en el sitio — jajajaja, el chico aquí perdió miserablemente y sirvió como muñeco anti estrés para esos niñatos, deberías haberlo visto se para enfrente de la chica y les grita que se detengan pero solo en dos segundos está en el suelo siendo golpeado por el grupo, es desternillante jajajaja — siguió riéndose Bahel de la desgracia del niño.

Izuku quería llorar en este momento, no por lo que había hecho o que Bahel se riera de él, era porque lo estaban avergonzando delante de una chica tan hermosa, por alguna razón que no entendía Izuku quería caerle bien a la mujer y darle una buena impresión.

— Bahel no está bien reírte de un niño y menos si lo que me estabas contando es verdad, se comportó como todo un caballero — sonrió la chica hacia Izuku para tranquilizarlo, eso provoco un sonrojo en Izuku por la bella imagen que proyectaba.

— Pero Tearis no te he contado lo mejor — siguió Bahel mientras se recomponía — este chico, este "héroe", después de recibir una gran paliza, no solo se recompuso, dijo que a pesar de no tener poder se pararía junto a su ídolo para salvar a todos — Bahel acerco su cara a la de Izuku y empezó a restregarse contra su mejilla — es simplemente tan tierno e "inocente", no pude resistirme a traerlo, quería darle la oportunidad de su vida — terminó con una sonrisa mientras aún se frotaba contra Izuku.

Izuku sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

**Todos los que vieron la escena sintieron también un escalofrió, además de una madre que quería cortar en trocitos muy pequeños a cierto hombre.**

La chica que parecía llamarse Tearis miro con preocupación a Izuku como si algo malo le fuera a ocurrir.

— Pero Bahel, hay cientos de héroes que puedes elegir que encajan, incluso All Might, el héroe numero 1 ¿Por qué este muchacho?

— ¿All Might? Eso no es un héroe, es solo un viejo que juega a serlo solo porque su maestra murió a manos de su némesis, no tiene convicción y espíritu para seguir adelante, además no lo quiero, es algo roto y usado ¿Para qué querría a alguien que solo puede luchar unas horas al día? — preguntó Bahel con molestia a su hermana.

**All Might y los que sabían su secreto estaban en estado de shock "¿Quiénes son estas personas y como conocen mi secreto y mi relación con Nana?" pensó All Might nerviosamente, esa información en malas manos podía hacer mucho daño.**

**Los que no estaban al tanto del secreto solo se preguntaron de que estaban hablando estos extraños y porque se habían llevado a Izuku.**

Izuku quería defender a All Might, pero con el hombre aun juntado su mejilla con la suya no podía decir nada

— En cambio mírale a él — señalo Bahel hacia Izuku aportándose de su lado, por lo cual el niño estaba agradecido — sin poder, rechazado por la sociedad, sin nadie para apoyarle pero aun así mantiene sus convicciones y sueños, quiere lograr lo imposible e ir en contra de la corriente, si sus acciones y metas no lo convierte en alguien de alma pura y heroica entonces este mundo no tiene nadie que me interese — habló con una sonrisa petulante, si bien el discurso puede sonar inspirador y motivacional el tono burlón y sarcástico que usaba le decía que no quería decir todo eso de manera seria.

— Pero Bahel…

— Hermanita — interrumpió Bahel que a pesar de tener una sonrisa el aura que emanaba indicaba que estaba molesto — te estoy dando una oportunidad, o la coges o mejor prepárate para que liquide yo mismo el asunto ¿A quedado claro?

— Si, hermano… — respondió la chica mirando hacia el suelo y temblando ligeramente.

Un extraño sentimiento embargo a Izuku que hizo que se acercara a Tearis y le cogiera la mano a la vez que le sonreía con todas sus fuerzas, si Izuku había aprendido algo de All Might era que una sonrisa puede ayudar mucho más que las palabras, la rubia la miro sorprendida al principio, pero al final le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

— Bueno Izuku si has terminado de ligar con mi hermana tenemos cosas que hablar — dijo Bahel divertido.

Izuku rápidamente aparto la mano de Tearis, se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a tartamudear una respuesta.

— ¿Ves por qué lo quiero? Es divertidísimo burlarse de este chico jajajaja — se rio Bahel.

Mientras el hombre se reía a carcajadas de su reacción Izuku recordó en la situación en la que estaba.

— ¿C-como sabes mi nombre? ¿Y dónde estamos? — preguntó Izuku nerviosamente.

— Fácil chico, se tu nombre porque ambos somos dioses, no hay nada que no sepamos, en cuando donde estamos digamos que es un espacio en blanco de la realidad, te hemos traído porque queremos darte la mayor oportunidad de tu vida — respondió Bahel con una voz dulce que recordaba a esos adultos que atraían a niños con golosinas.

Izuku por alguna razón lo sabía, esas personas eran dioses, no había razón lógica que le indicara que lo fueran, podía ser un Quirk o algo parecido que pudiera provocar todo lo extraño que rodeaba a estas personas, pero algo profundo dentro de él le indicaban que decía la verdad sobre ellos.

**Todos querían negar tal evidencia, pero sentían al igual que el peliverde que el extraño no mentía, era aterrador pensar que existan tales seres en este basto mundo y nadie sabía de ellos. All Might podía entender ahora como estas personas sabían su secreto, parecía inverosímil y de fantasía, pero sabía que era verdad, era como si una sensación en su pecho, algo primitivo y antiguo, le dijera que no podía dudar de que eran seres superiores a él.**

— ¿O-Oportunidad? — preguntó Izuku con miedo.

— Sip, una oportunidad, algo que cambiara tu vida para siempre, podrás no solo estar a la altura de All Might, lo superaras, porque tu mi querido Izuku vas a hacer algo que él jamás podrá, salvar un mundo entero de la destrucción, serás un héroe entre héroes, tu existencia será tan grande que formaras parte de la historia como una leyenda, los hombres te temerán, las mujeres te querrán y los niños te admiraran ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es más emocionante que salvar a una niña de unos cuantos bravucones? Di que sí y empezaremos ahora mismo, no puedo esperar para ver como "evoluciona" tu historia — dijo Bahel con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no indicaban nada bueno, es como un niño que tiene un juguete nuevo y no puede esperar para jugar con él.

Izuku fue sobrecargado de información y estaba procesando todo "¿Un héroe? ¿Salvar al mundo? ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Soy un Quirkless, vale que quiero ser un héroe a pesar de eso, pero no estoy tan lleno de mí mismo para creer que pueda salvar al mundo, ni siquiera All Might podría hacerlo según la situación, además no sé porque, pero siento que si acepto de alguna manera estaría haciendo un trato con el diablo" pensó Izuku, o al menos eso creía él.

— Eres malo Izuku — dijo Bahel con un falso puchero mientras pinchaba las mejillas de Izuku con su dedo índice — mira que compararme con el diablo, yo no soy tan malo, solo quería ayudarte a alcanzar tu sueño, Bahel se siente tan dolido por tus palabras — dijo tristemente mientras seguía pinchando a Izuku.

Resultaba que todo eso lo había murmurado y tanto el Bahel como Tearis, la cual estaba intentado no reírse de la peculiaridad del peliverde, lo habían escuchado.

**Kasumi se palmeo la cara pensado en lo idiota e inútil que era su amigo en algunas ocasiones.**

Izuku sentía repulsión hacia este supuesto dios, esa actitud infantil y femenina no pegaba a un adulto como él, si bien sabía que había gente que actuaba así y no le importaba, Bahel parecía que solo lo hacía para ponerlo nervioso, era anti natural, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad urgente de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no les respondían.

— L-Lo siento Bahel-sama, n-no quería ofenderles a ninguno de los dos, e-es solo que n-no creo que este a la altura de lo quieras q-que haga — se disculpó nerviosamente.

— Izuku a diferencia de algunas personas — miró a Tearis con ojos penetrantes — yo creo que puedes ser un gran héroe, un salvador, alguien que puede marcar la diferencia, no te menosprecies, sé que puedes lograrlo — intentó convencer Bahel a Izuku con palabras melosas.

El peliverde si bien era ingenuo estaba viendo a través de su acto y desconfiaba totalmente de esa persona.

— Pero bueno si no quieres ayudar no se puede hacer nada — dijo Bahel intentado cambiar de táctica ya que parece que alabar el espíritu heroico del niño no funcionaba — simplemente dejaras abandonadas unos cuantos millones de vidas a su terrible destino — terminó Bahel despreocupadamente mientras le daba la espalda a Izuku.

— ¿M-Millones? — preguntó Izuku preocupado.

"**¡¿Millones?!" pensaron todos alarmados por algo que pudiera matar tantas muertes.**

— Si, millones, padres, madres, hijos, amigos, suegras, perros, todos encontraran un amargo final porque no pudieron encontrar a su héroe, esa persona especial que los salvaría, pero no te preocupes Izuku, eso a ti no te incumbe, si esperas un minuto te devolveré al lugar donde estabas, no hace falta que le des vueltas al asunto en esa linda cabecita tuya — sonrió Bahel lo más inocentemente posible mientras acariciaba el rizado cabello de Izuku.

Tearis estaba molesta por las tretas de Bahel y quería decir algo, pero una mirada suya la hizo callar.

— E-espera, yo… yo… — intentó hablar Izuku sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Quizás has cambiado de idea Izuku? ¿Quieres ser el héroe de esas pobres almas en pena? — preguntó Bahel como el que pregunta a un niño si quiere ir al parque a jugar.

"**Maldita seas hijo de puta, deja de joder la mente de Deku con tus mierdas mentales" pensó Kasumi furiosamente sabiendo que Izuku era débil para ese tipo de cosas.**

"**Un niño no debería ser expuesto a este tipo de presión pero que reaccione más a la pérdida de vidas que los halagos y promesas de gloria dice mucho a su favor en cuanto a carácter se refiere ¿Quién eres de verdad Izuku Midoriya?" pensó reflexivamente Nezu.**

"**Joven Midoriya… esto no está nada bien, tu no deberías estar pasando por algo así, a esa edad deberías dejar que los adultos se encarguen y disfrutar de tu infancia ¿Es esto lo que los dioses entienden por diversión quizás?" pensó enojado All Might el cual luchaba para que este tipo de cosas no tuvieran que pasar.**

"**Esto se pone cada vez peor ¿Dioses? ¿Perdidas de millones de vidas? ¿Manipulación y extorsión? Esto no puedo explicarlo a mis superiores, además… ¿Podremos estar tranquilos sabiendo de entidades que parecen poder doblar la realidad misma?" pensó nerviosamente el detective Naomasa.**

**Las otras 3 mujeres solo estaban preocupadas por lo que estaba pasando Izuku y que ocurrirá ahora.**

— Yo… Yo… — empezó a hablar Izuku mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en la cara de Bahel.

— Jo Jo Jo, sobrino mío no deberías coaccionar a un niño, no está nada bien para un dios aprovecharse de los mortales, bastante tienen los pobres con poseer tan poco tiempo para disfrutar de la vida ¿No crees? — una voz vieja y profunda hizo eco en la habitación vacía.

Bahel puso mala cara al escuchar esa voz — Tío Dharus creo que no deberías meterte donde no te llaman, esto es un asunto entre yo y Tearis.

Una línea negra volvió a partir el espacio en blanco antes de que se abriera para dejar paso una vieja figura.

La persona era indudablemente un anciano entrado en años, era un hombre que media alrededor de 1, 61 m, con piel ligeramente bronceada, su cara estaba llena de arrugas por todos lados, era totalmente calvo, tenía unas cejas pobladas y una gran barba larga y espesa que le llegaba al pecho, sus ojos eran un color gris perla que reflejaban cansancio pero también sabiduría, vestía lo que podría llamarse una túnica negra simple sin adornos más allá de un cordel rojo sangre en la cintura para sujetarla. Se podría describir como un anciano afable con aspecto de abuelo de familia.

Lo extraño del anciano eran unas cadenas que llevaba atadas al cuerpo y que terminaban en lo que parecían grandes relojes de arena que flotaban a su alrededor, a su vez tenía un largo bastón de lo que parecía ébano y del que colgaba un farolillo que tenía un adorno de dos serpientes mordiéndose la cola, lo interesante era la luz que salía de la vela la cual era de un color turquesa que era relajante y tenebroso al mismo tiempo.

Al mirar al que se hacía llamar Dharus Izuku nos sintió miedo como Bahel o felicidad como Tearis, se sentía más bien como ver a un viejo amigo que te ha acompañado toda la vida, era un sentimiento de familiaridad.

— Cuando cambias el orden espacio temporal además de la posible alteración de un alma de forma inmoral si es asunto mío Bahel — recriminó jovialmente el anciano como el que regaña a un nieto por hacer una travesura.

— Cállate viejo, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, no hacía falta que vinieras para joder mis planes — habló con enfado Bahel, que parecía haber dejado su personalidad divertida que había usado hasta ahora, mientras se acercaba a Dharus.

— Bahel sabes que así no funcionan las cosas hay formas y un orden para todo e intentar engañar a un niño para dirigirlo a una muerte casi segura no es una de ellas — siguió regañando alegremente el anciano.

Izuku se tensó ante la mención de muerte segura y empezó a comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

— Dharus sabes perfectamente que yo quería usar mi solución, pero mi querida hermana, amante de todo lo vivo, dijo que era demasiado cruel y extremista así que le di una opción que tomo — explicó Bahel — yo elegiría una persona con las características que ella me diera, no es mi culpa que el único que cumpla con los requisitos y mis estándares de entre todos los bastardos con poderes sea el mocoso peliverde sin siquiera un maldito Quirk latente.

— Bahel deja de ser tan desalmado, sabes perfectamente que había muchas elecciones solo cogiste al niño porque era más interesante para tu entretenimiento — recriminó Tearis.

— ¿Y que si lo hice? Estoy cansado de ver siempre lo mismo, héroes poderosos meneando su espada como si fuera su polla para terminar todo y sentirse superiores, corrompidos por el poder que les otorgas para derrotar esta mierda que se pega a nuestro mundo y perdiéndose en los placeres de lo que consiguen por sus pequeñas victorias, además siempre mueren antes de hacer algo significativo para solucionar el problema, es más lo han agravado — contestó Bahel a la diosa que miro abajo con vergüenza — en 3 años hemos tenido 5 campeones perdidos y 2 uniéndose al bando contrario y como ya no quedan personas "adecuadas" en nuestro mundo nos ha tocado buscar en el otro y sabes lo que puede pasar si lo alteramos demasiado, así que si tengo que correr el riesgo al menos quiero elegir una persona entretenida, que ha resultado ser el niño.

Izuku se había perdido a mitad de la conversación ya que no entendía de que hablaban los dos dioses, pero lo que si sabía era que Bahel lo intento engañar, la misión era peligrosa y muchos antes de Izuku habían fallado. Al peliverde no le gustaba para nada todo el asunto, pero peor aún era que seguía preocupado por la pérdida de vidas masiva.

— Bahel — dijo con más seriedad Dharus — si bien parte de la culpa recae en los campeones elegidos por Tearis recuerda que fuiste tú el responsable del inicio de este desastre, así que será mejor que no sigas atormentado a tu hermana.

Bahel con cara moletas se acerca rápidamente a Dharus y le asesta un puñetazo en estomago que lo hace encorvarse para después recibir una patada lateral que lo tira al suelo.

— "Querido" tío Dharus creo que has olvidado quien está al mando por aquí — empezó a hablar Bahel mientras seguía pateando al anciano en el suelo — solo estas libre condicionalmente porque realmente odiaría encargarme de tu trabajo, así que mejor recuerdes esto — Bahel alzo a Dharus del cuello con una sola mano hasta tenerlo cara a cara — eres prescindible y puedo deshacerme de ti en cualquier momento que quiera.

Con eso Bahel volvió a golpear a Dharus con una patada y lo mando volar unos cuantos metros. Tearis estaba sollozando por el trato que su tío estaba recibiendo por parte de Bahel y por no poder hacer nada.

Bahel se acercaba nuevamente al anciano para seguir golpeándolo, pero se detuvo cuando una pequeña figura peliverde se interpuso entre él y su objetivo.

"**¡Deku/Midoriya/Izuku apártate!" pensaron alarmados los espectadores con miedo de que Izuku recibirá una paliza.**

— Niño será mejor que te apartes, realmente no quieres verme molesto — advirtió Bahel en un tono plano.

— N-no — tartamudeó Izuku con miedo mientras bloqueaba el camino del dios.

— ¿No? —

— N-no dejare que le hagas d-daño, solo eres un a-abusón — replicó Izuku con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

— Sabes que si lo deseara podría desintegrarte en este mismo instante ¿verdad?

Izuku asintió sin suficiente determinación para hablar.

— Y aun así ¿no piensas en moverte?

Izuku negó con la cabeza.

Bahel lo miro a Izuku por lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que empezó a temblar antes de caerse al suelo mientras se reía.

— JAJAJA, esto es lo más gracioso que me ha sucedido en los últimos mil años, un niño, un simple niño mortal que tiene menos fuerza que un cachorro me acaba de enfrentar, es simplemente buenísimo — Bahel seguía riéndose en el suelo sin parar mientras Izuku empezaba a sentir algo que ni siquiera sintió con Kasumi, molestia, para el peliverde los cambios de humor y las tonterías del dios le estaban empezando a parecer molestas y le estaba irritando.

Mientras Bahel seguía con su ataque de risa Izuku y Tearis se acercaron a Dharus, estaba bastante mal herido, pero nada grave.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor? — preguntó Izuku con genuina preocupación por el dios anciano.

Dharus se incorporó con la ayuda de Tearis, cuando miro a Izuku sonrió alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque su aspecto dijera lo contrario.

— Jo Jo Jo, tranquilo Izuku a pesar de mi apariencia soy muy resistente, puede no parecerlo, pero soy muy duro —dijo antes de golpearse el pecho con confianza y empezar a toser, esto saco una gota de sudor a Izuku y Tearis.

— El viejo dice la verdad, una vez lo mande a través del monte Runka y salió ileso, creo que el agujero que dejo ahora es un paso comerciante entre Alusia y Cloudside — dijo Bahel que se había unido a ellos después de recuperarse de su ataque de risa y haciendo saltar a Izuku de la sorpresa — en cualquier caso, Izuku me has puesto de buen humor así que te daré dos regalos hoy.

Tanto Tearis como Dharus miraron con sospecha al dios hedonista ya que no estaba en su carácter ser tan generoso, mientras Izuku volvía a desconfiar.

— ¿Q-qué clase de regalos? — preguntó Izuku nerviosamente.

— El primero es que he decidido que en vez de usar artimañas y demás cosas propias de mi persona voy a dejar que Tearis y mi tío te expliquen todo el asunto y después decidas si quieres aceptar o no — después de esto miro directamente a Tearis— pero recuerda hermanita, Izuku es al único que aceptare, cualquier otra cosa y entrare con el plan B, y sobre todo recuerda que siguiendo las leyes divinas no puedes contarle más de lo mínimo, no me mires así, si bien encuentro divertido que se pase una buena temporada encontrando su objetivo sabes que no es cosa mía, culpa a Gaia de ello.

Izuku volvía estar perdido, cosa que estaba empezando a cansarle e irritarle, un sentimiento que no le gustaba para nada.

— Ahora Izuku aunque no lo parezca soy una persona muy ocupada y tengo deberes que cumplir así que seré breve, te voy a dar una bendición, tanto si aceptas como si no, como pago por el chiste tan bueno que has interpretado antes — Bahel se acercó a Izuku y se inclinó a su altura y cambió de su estado jovial a uno más serio — pero recuerda, un chiste solo tiene gracia la primera vez, así que será mejor que no te repitas — entonces gentilmente Bahel le dio un beso en la frente a Izuku la cual brillo por un momento — ahí tienes, que lo pases bien, chao — dijo Bahel antes de despedirse con una sonrisa y desaparecer en un agujero en el suelo que salió de la nada.

— El… El… — Izuku se puso verde y empezó a frotarse frenéticamente la frente para sacarse esa sensación tan desagradable.

— Jo Jo Jo, Bahel siempre bromea con aquellos que les parece entretenidos, te doy mis condolencias.

— Sé que puede sonar mal p-pero ¿Bahel-sama es…? — intentó preguntar Izuku nerviosamente por la orientación e intereses del dios hedonista, para Izuku lo que más le molestaba no era que fuera un hombre si no que era ese tipo en particular y que él era un menor de edad.

El anciano agito la mano despectivamente — Tranquilo, Bahel no tiene ese tipo de inclinaciones.

— "Suspiro"

**Todos se relajaron una vez descubrieron que Bahel no tenía ese tipo de interés en Izuku "Menos mal, a mi bebe solo le faltaba que un dios pervertido le tuviera interés"**

— Al menos eso creo — dijo pensativamente el dios anciano.

Izuku se volvió a tensar.

— Bueno, volvamos al asunto que nos atañe, en primer lugar, vamos a presentarnos formalmente.

Tanto la diosa como el dios se colocaron delante de Izuku e hicieron una ligera reverencia en forma de saludo a la vez que un aura multicolor los rodeaba.

— Mi nombre es Tearis, diosa de la vida y la magia — se presentó la diosa con una de las sonrisas más bellas que haya visto Izuku — y por desgracia el que se acaba de ir es mi hermano Bahel, dios de la discordia y la guerra — dijo con un tono amargo.

Izuku empezó a comprender porque el sentimiento ente los dos hermanos era tan diferente, además se preguntó sobre la magia ya que no existía nada como eso, al menos eso creía él.

— Mi nombre es Dharus, dios del tiempo y la muerte además del tío de estos dos— se presentó el anciano aun con una sonrisa cálida.

"¡¿MUERTE?! ¿Este alegre anciano que podría ser perfectamente mi abuelo es el dios de la muerte?" pensó Izuku con escepticismo, pero decidió no ofender al dios.

Tearis fue la primera en hablar.

— Izuku sé que puede ser difícil, pero me gustaría que escucharas nuestra petición antes de que decidas irte.

Izuku, aunque con dudas asistió ya que pensaba que escuchar no haría daño.

— Izuku tengo que ser sincera contigo, debido a varias circunstancias no pudo contarte todo lo que me gustaría decirte, pero de todo lo que mi hermano ha dicho lo de que se perderán millones de vidas es totalmente cierto, pero no es toda la verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Tearis-sama?

— Veras Izuku lo cierto es que tu mundo no está en peligro como te intento hacer creer Bahel, no te estaba engañando es solo que no contó todo, las vidas que están en juego son las de mi mundo, otro mundo diferente al tuyo para que me entiendas, un gran mal está asolando las tierras de los mortales, como un cáncer se camufla entre ellos y no para de crecer, no saben que esa gran mal no les traerá poder o paz, solamente destrucción y dolor, la única forma de salvar al mundo es acabándolo de raíz y quemando todas sus partes para que no pueda volver a crecer.

"Entonces si hubiera aceptado… me habrían llevado a otro mundo sin yo saberlo si quiera, eso explica lo de la magia ahora, debe ser uno de esos mundos atrasados tecnológicamente y arraigados en la magia como en las historias que habían estado de moda hace un siglo" pensó preocupado Izuku.

— Por eso es que vine Izuku, lo que estabas a punto de hacer no era aceptar una misión para salvar tu mundo era para salvar otro mundo y créeme eso tiene varias consecuencias que deberías saber antes de aceptar, en mi opinión alguien que se siente engañado no hará un buen trabajo — habló esta vez Dharus.

— ¿Q-que consecuencias serían esas?

Tearis lo miro con tristeza y suspiro resignada.

— La primera y más obvia es que tendrías que viajar al otro mundo, la segunda es que tendría que ser de inmediato y no podrás despedirte de nadie, ahora estamos parados en un limbo temporal y el tiempo no fluye, pero una vez salgamos nos detectaran y no podremos volver a contactar contigo, en último lugar Izuku tu… — Tearis parecía luchar con lo que quería decir — no podrías volver a tu casa.

— ¡¿QUE?!

"**¡¿QUE?!"**

— Izuku entiéndelo, hay normas que incluso los dioses no podemos romper, ya estamos violando muchas con solo traerte y hablar contigo, si vas ese mundo ningún poder divino puede ser usado para volver a tu mundo.

Izuku lo estaba pensando mucho, él no quería dejar atrás a su familia y Kasumi, pero también era el único que podría salvar a esa gente. Izuku entro en uno de sus peores ataques de murmullos que había tenido hasta la fecha.

"Yo no quiero abandonar mi mundo y no poder ver a mi familia nunca más, pero… ¿Tanto valgo yo? ¿Qué soy en realidad en comparación a millones personas? Yo… yo… quiero ser un héroe, quiero poder salvarlos a todos, pero tengo miedo del precio que tengo que pagar, aunque si me retiro ahora… ¿Podre ser un héroe como All Might?" pensó Izuku reflexionado profundamente.

Durante lo que fue aproximadamente una hora Izuku estuvo murmurando las opciones que tenía, argumentos, reflexiones, etc… Las deidades esperaron pacientemente ya que sabían que era una decisión muy dífila para tomar, incluso para un adulto.

— Yo… acepto ir a ayudar al otro mundo — respondió Izuku finalmente cuando miro a los ojos de los dioses.

— ¡¿En serio?! — exclamó extasiada Tearis.

— L-lo he estado pensando y la verdad en mi mundo no era muy re-realista que quisiera ser un héroe, me estaba engañando a mí mismo, me di cuenta cuando sopese lo que podía y no hacer, en mi mundo no se con seguridad si po-podré salvar siquiera una persona, pero si voy al vuestro al menos alguien inútil como yo podre ser de utilidad — sonrió de manera triste.

"**Joven Midoriya ¿Qué te ha hecho esta sociedad para que pienses tan poco de ti mismo?" pensé con tristeza All Might.**

"**¡Deku, bastardo! ¿Dónde demonios esta esa mierda de determinación que siempre me muestras? ¿Tan poco hace falta para que te rindas? ¿Tan poco valgo para ti en tus ojos?"**

—"**Lo sabía, sabía que debería haberle dado animado, mentirle, decirle que podía ser un héroe, al menos así hubiera tenido una persona en quien confiar para derramar sus inseguridades ¿Qué clase de madre soy?"**

Tearis lo miraba con pena ya que no podía comprender que llevaría a un joven de tan buen corazón a no tener confianza y destrozarlo por dentro.

**CLANK**

Dharus golpeo el bastón en el suelo llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Izuku ni se te ocurra pensar así nunca más! ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer prefiero dejar que mi mundo siga el camino a la destrucción que llevar a alguien a una muerte segura! — amenazó Dharus con rudeza.

— ¿Eh?

— Pero tío…

— Calla Tearis.

Tearis cerro la boca de inmediato.

— Izuku ¿sabes quién soy?

— Dharus, dios del tiempo y la muerte — respondió rápidamente Izuku.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi trabajo como dios de la muerte?

— ¿Re-recoger las almas de los muertos y llevarlas al más haya?

— Cerca pero no, mi trabajo es GUIAR a las almas al más haya, mi farol es un faro que los espíritus de los difuntos pueden ver y seguir, soy aquel que en la oscuridad proporciona una luz para aquellas almas que no pueden llegar al otro lado por sí mismo, en otras palabras, doy esperanza y paz a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos, y por tanto es mi trabajo guiarte adecuadamente y no llevarte a una muerte prematura.

— P-pero…

— Escúchame Izuku, en toda mi existencia he visto tantas almas que es imposible contarlas, muchas de ellas se arrepintieron de cosas que en vida jamás hicieron —hizo una pausa breve—tienen deseos que, por ciertas circunstancias se vieron inconclusos o directamente no pudieron lograrlos...

Mirando al rostro de Izuku, notó que el joven mantuvo una expresión triste, pero sonrió.

— Pero te puedo asegurar con total certeza que cuando les preguntaba cómo había sido su vida, la mayoría me respondió "Fue una buena vida".

— ¿Eh?

— Veo que te ha sorprendido Izuku, tener una buena vida no necesariamente significa cumplir todos tus sueños y objetivos, es ir por tu propio sendero, el sendero que tú decidiste caminar — dijo — Porque todo lo que hagas, todo lo que digas será porque tú lo elegiste, pero jamás te sentirás infeliz por ello, habrá arrepentimientos, tristezas pasajeras, más sin embargo al final llegarás a un acuerdo contigo mismo.

Guardó silencio.

— En cambio, si dejas que alguien decida todo por ti, tendrás arrepentimientos y penas que llevarás a la tumba porque tú no deseabas eso y guardarás rencor y odio por toda la eternidad. Un corazón como el tuyo no puede terminar de esa manera, no quiero que otro corazón puro termine así — dijo — Si eliges salvar a esas personas prométeme algo.

**All Might se miró la mano pensando en esas palabras, él sabía que su vida no fue de color de rosa y que se arrepentía de muchas cosas pero como decía la vieja deidad el tomo la decisión de tomar One for All con todas sus consecuencias y llego a un acuerdo consigo mismo, no pudo salvar a Nana pero sí que pudo conocerla y mantener su legado y ahora podía pasar la antorcha al siguiente "Creo que tienes razón Dharus, fue una buena vida" pensó con un sonrisa cariñosa al pensar que su maestra estaría de acuerdo con él.**

— ¿Qué promesa?

— Prométeme que vivirás tu vida, que salvarás a esa gente porque tú deseas hacerlo, no porque alguien más te lo haya dicho o porque creas que tu vida no vale nada, que no echarás tu vida a la basura, que conocerás gente por la que quieras vivir, camaradas, amigos —dijo y una sonrisa pícara se mostró en su rostro — Quizás a una mujer predestinada a ti — Esto hizo sonrojarse a Izuku — ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

— Yo creo que… si, podre vivir mi vida como los has dicho — dijo Izuku con una sonrisa tímida.

— Así me gusta Izuku, ese es lo que quería oír, si bien no quiero que olvides tu misión tampoco quiero que dejes de lado tu propia felicidad.

Tearis había visto el intercambio y estaba muy sorprendida tanto por la actitud de su tío como por lo el cambio en el aura de Izuku que era más cálida y segura que antes.

— Ahora joven vamos darte algunos detalles de todo este desastre, pero recuerda aun puedes rechazar la misión en cualquier momento antes de que te enviemos.

Izuku asintió.

— Tu misión como hemos dicho es acabar con el mal que asola nuestro mundo, una entidad maligna está sacudiendo la paz para sus propios fines, aunque sabemos quién es y su ubicación no nos está permitido revelártelo.

— La cuestión Izuku es que debido a que eres de otro mundo no podemos contarte nada que pueda ayudarte, salvo decirte que somos sus deidades y que es un mundo mágico y algo medieval para tus estándares no podemos añadir nada más, estamos atados de pies y manos por las leyes divinas, si llegas al otro mundo con cierto tipo de conocimientos saltaran las alarmas y tanto tu como nosotros tendremos problemas, así que lo sentimos de antemano — explicó Tearis.

— ¿Pero co-como voy a poder hacer nada sin información ni cocimiento? Es como coger un barco y navegar sin mapa hacia el océano — habló Izuku nerviosamente y asustado.

— En ese apartado deja que yo me encargo, uno de mis seguidores más fieles te proporcionara lo que necesites en cuanto conocimiento y sentido común, puede que incluso más si le causas una buena impresión — explicó la diosa alegremente ya que el plan se estaba cumpliendo, pero no pudo dejar de mirar con curiosidad al peliverde.

Izuku se relajó un poco al saber que para empezar no estaría solo.

— Izuku, aunque ya hemos tenido nuestra conversación parece que mi sobrina aun no entiende tu deseo por salvar a esas personas ajenas a ti, serias tan amable de explicarle tu razonamiento.

Izuku miro a Tearis y le sonrió tímidamente — Pu-puede que antes me fuera un poco por la bo-borda con mi pesimismo pe-pero de verdad quiero ser un héroe desde que vi a All Might, sé que parece un sueño infantil pero quiero hacerlo realidad a toda costa, algo me dice que si dejo que esas personas mueran cuando yo podría haber hecho algo no me dejara seguir adelante con mi vida, como dijo Dharus yo quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, he decidido que no quiero que mi miedo me domine para no hacer lo correcto, no dudare más de mí mismo ¿si no puedo arriesgar mi vida por millones de personas como puedo llamarme héroe en el futuro? — dijo Izuku con gran determinación y ojos brillantes.

"**¿Cómo alguien tan joven puede tener tal voluntad? ¿Joven Midoriya de donde sacas esa fuerza para dominar ese miedo y hacer lo que sientes que es tu deber?" pensó All Might impresionado.**

"**Deku…"**

"**Sé lo que piensas Kasumi, no es tu culpa, al menos no más que el resto, más bien al contrario, nunca entenderé porque, pero fuiste una inspiración para él como lo fue All Might" pensó Mitsuki.**

"**Un alma heroica que trascienda el mundo y las edades, un acto tan desinteresado que solo te traerá dolor… pero aun así sigues adelante, aun sigues queriendo salvarlos, a pesar de que no tienen relación contigo tu corazón te dice que es tu deber, tu trabajo. Izuku puedes no saberlo pero esa voluntad que estas demostrando no es parte de los héroes actuales, ni siquiera All Might, tú tienes el corazón de los primeros vigilantes, aquellos que desafiaron al mundo y la sociedad para proteger a los inocentes y débiles, ellos se levantaron porque nadie más podía, ellos arriesgaron su trabajo, sus vidas, su relación con amigos y familiares, su todo, para tener una oportunidad y arreglar este mundo… y estoy contento de decir que lo consiguieron y ahora sigues sus pasos. Lo he decidido, tú serás el que elija" pensó Nezu alegremente ya que había encontrado a la persona indicada para ser el centro de su plan futuro que cambiara el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.**

"**Yo siempre dude de ti Izuku, pero veo que me equivocaba, sí que puedes ser un héroe, siempre pudiste, pero… ¿era necesario que para demostrarlo tuvieras que irte lejos de mí?" pensó Inko tristemente a la vez que sentía orgullosa de su hijo.**

"**Yo jure servir y proteger a la gente cuando recogí mi placa, pero este niño va más allá de lo que yo hubiera hecho, me avergüenza decirlo, pero yo… no creo poder aceptar tal responsabilidad" pensó Naomasa viendo a Izuku con respeto y miedo.**

Tearis miro al niño fijamente con una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

"Bahel no has traído al correcto, has traído al mejor, creo que por primera vez voy a dar gracias a tu peculiar visión de la diversión" pensó con alegría la diosa.

— Izuku, yo siento mucho por lo que te hemos hecho mi hermano y yo, nadie debería tener esta carga y menos un niño de otro mundo — Tearis hizo un gesto para parar la objeción de Izuku — Izuku es nuestra culpa, hemos fallado en nuestros deberes y por tanto ante nuestra incapacidad de solucionar nuestro propio desastre solo podemos confiar en los demás así que al igual que Bahel déjame agradecerte tu sacrificio con una bendición.

Tearis se acercó a Izuku y le beso la frente con cariño haciéndola brillar, a diferencia que Bahel para Izuku esto se sintió agradable y confortable, aunque la diosa no dijo qué tipo de bendición era Izuku pensó que solamente no podía hablar de ello por las reglas divinas.

"Lo siento Izuku, sé que va ser duro, pero a la larga es lo mejor, espero que me puedas personar algún día" pensó Tearis melancólicamente.

"Tearis le acabas de dar la mayor de tus bendiciones, eso significa o que estas muy desesperada o confías mucho en el chico porque esa bendición tuya también es muy problemática, maldita sean los mortales y su visión tan estrecha del mundo, será mejor que le dé también una de las mías para que tenga una mejor oportunidad" pensó Dharus con preocupación al ver la bendición de su sobrina.

— Izuku — el peliverde miro al anciano — ya que mis sobrinos te han dado su bendicen espero que no te importar que un viejo como yo te de una también para tu viaje.

— P-por supuesto que no, Dharus-sama — respondió el peliverde a pesar que no le hacía mucha ilusión un beso en la frente por parte de otro hombre.

El viejo sonrió al ver lo que estaba pensando, entonces estiro su mano y toco la cabeza de Izuku a la vez que esta brillaba.

— Ya está, mi bendición es uno de los mayores tesoros que los mortales desearían y matarían por ella, es un regalo con el que obtendrás lo más valioso después de la vida, tiempo, muchos te envidiaran, te dirán genio, incluso puedes recibir odio, pero recuerda Izuku esta bendición solo es tan poderosa como tus esfuerzos lo permitan, nada en esta vida es gratis, pronto descubrirás lo que hace — explicó Dharus con una sonrisa.

Izuku, aunque atento a la extraña explicación de la vieja deidad aún seguía sorprended por la forma de darla.

Viendo esto Dharus no pudo evitar burlarse del peliverde — Jo Jo Jo, lo siento Izuku si esperabas otra cosa, pero la verdad no eres mi tipo, reservo los besos para mi querida esposa — esto hizo que Izuku se sonrojara por la vergüenza cuando Dharus descubrió lo que estaba pensado — sé que Bahel lo hace para molestarte ya que esta es la primera bendición que ha dado desde… creo que es la primera en toda su existencia ahora que lo pienso, mientras que a Tearis parece que le has gustado más de lo que debería — dijo con voz conspiratoria y una sonrisa pervertida a juego.

Esto hizo que Tearis se pusiera a juego con el color de Izuku — Ti-tío Dharus no digas esas cosas, yo veo a los mortales como mis hijos, s-solo era un beso maternal — intentó explicar la diosa que no tenía ese tipo de tendencias hacia los niños, ella no quería que la encasillaran como una pervertida al igual que Bahel.

— Por supuesto que si sobrina, por eso a ese hombre con 40 años y que parecía un orco más que un humano le diste solo la mano, muy maternal, claro que si — se burló Dharus de su sobrina.

— ¡TIO DHARUS! — gritó la diosa mientras intentaba perseguir a su tío para atraparlo, cosa bastante difícil al parecer ya que a pesar de su aspecto el hombre esquivaba sus intentos con una carcajada como si fuera un profesional.

— Jaja… Puf… Jajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — Izuku no pudo evitarlo y se empezó a reír lo más fuerte que pudo, hacía años que el peliverde no se reía así de nada.

Los dioses dejaron su juego y al mirar a Izuku solo pudieron acompañarlo en su risa, ellos tampoco habían tenido mucha diversión últimamente y esto era algo que necesitaban.

Antes de que se recompusieran el agradable momento que compartían fue interrumpido por un circulo blanco con varios diagramas con runas y símbolos extraños apareció bajo los pies de Izuku.

Los dioses miraron con miedo ese círculo.

— ¡Tío Dharus detenlo! — exclamó Tearis al verlo.

El viejo dios se movió hacia el circulo y extendió su bastón emitiendo una fuerte onda de energía que solo hizo que la formación de las runas se ralentizará.

— No puedo, esto es magia primordial — dijo Dharus mientras se esforzaba por detener la anomalía — con mi poder actual solo puedo frenar su actuación, como odio estas restricciones.

Izuku estaba nervioso y aterrorizado.

— ¿Cómo es posible que esto se active? Desde la edad de los ancestros ningún mortal puede usar esta magia, aun menos el circulo de invocación a menos que… Bahel — dijo Dharus en casi un susurro.

— Tío… Bahel nunca iba dejar que Izuku tomara la decisión ¿verdad?

— Me temo que no Tearis, él quiere su nuevo juguete a toda costa, no podemos hacer nada, yo mantendré el circulo todo lo que pueda, explícale todo lo que puedas a Izuku.

Tearis dio un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a Izuku que seguía en estado de pánico.

— Izuku cálmate — con una voz suave, pero autoritaria hizo que Izuku se tranquilizara — escúchame Izuku no tenemos mucho tiempo, Bahel ha dado a los mortales de manera discreta parte de su poder para activar un antiguo artefacto llamado el circulo de invocación, este artefacto invoca a personas de otro mundo para que luchen a su favor en los distintos conflictos que tienen entre ellos.

Izuku, aunque más calmado no podía dejar de temblar de miedo.

"**Malditos bastardo, dios o no, te explotare ese horrible rostro tuyo"**

"**¿Conflictos? Van a usar a mi hijo como un arma, yo… yo…" pensó Inko nerviosamente sin poder dar coherencia lo que pasaba por su cabeza, todo lo que estaba viendo hasta ahora fue una montaña rusa de emociones y no podía pensar con claridad en este momento.**

"**¿Qué tipo de personas arrancan a otro ser vivo de su propio hogar sin ni siquiera darle una opción para usarlos en sus guerras? Me recuerdan a esas personas, y eso no es bueno para su salud" pensó retorcidamente Nezu que acababa de relacionar a ciertos científicos alejándolo de su familia para experimentar con él con estas personas**

— Izuku nuestro plan era dejarte en un lugar neutral para que pudieras encontrarte con mi seguidor, pero… eso ya no es posible, escúchame Izuku hagas lo que hagas no aceptes nada de lo que te den esas personas y pase lo que pase debes esperar, te mandare a otra de mis seguidoras, su nombre es…

Tearis y Dharus desparecieron o más bien Izuku fue el que se movió, donde todo antes era un espacio totalmente blanco ahora era una gran habitación oscura iluminada por antorchas, el aspecto que daba era el de una especie de cueva reformada a la que habían añadido un piso de adoquines de piedra y poco más, en el centro de todo se encontraba Izuku sobre un circulo de runas y extrañas escrituras grabadas en un suelo de mármol de aspecto muy antiguo.

En la habitación se encontraban una serie de personas vestidas con túnicas y capuchas moradas bordadas con motivos de oro.

Los que estaban presentes miraron a Izuku expectantes como si evaluaran a un animal en exhibición.

— Parece que ha funcionado, pero…

— Si, el ermitaño tenía razón, pero no sé si el resultado valió la pena.

— Bueno solo eran unos esclavos que estaban a puntos de ser desechados, no es que costaran mucho de todas maneras — el hombre que hablaba miro hacia un punto determinado e Izuku siguió su mirada, pronto el peliverde ser arrepintió.

En una esquina donde se posaba la mirada del hombre había una montaña de cuerpos inertes, decenas de personas, tanto adultos como niños, descansaban desangrados en una pila como si fueran simple basura.

"**¿Están estas personas cuerdas? Como pueden hacer esto para poder activar un maldito artefacto ¿No tienen, aunque sea una pizca de moral para usar incluso niños?" pensó Recovery Girl con asco, esto le afecto bastante debido a su posición de curandera, odiaba ver a la gente herida o asesina por los deseos egoístas de las personas.**

"**Al parecer estaba equivocado, estas personas son peores que ellos, pensé que las personas que más odiaba serian siempre los científicos que experimentaron conmigo, pero los habéis superado por mucho, rezad a cualquier deidad que os acoja para que no estéis a mi alcance" pensó maliciosamente Nezu.**

Izuku ante esta macabra imagen solo pudo vomitar en el suelo, esto provoco cara de desagrado en los presentes que lo miraban como si fuera basura.

— Parece un producto dañado, bueno hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, lo que pase con él es cosa de Lord Nightgust.

— Sera mejor que después de que nos paguen nos vayamos rápido, sabes perfectamente que lo que está haciendo el duque va en contra de las órdenes del rey.

— Ja, el duque solo quiere demostrar que puede ser útil y que la visión de su hermano es demasiada cerrada, el duque tiene una imagen muy grande de los héroes de las historias, y por lo que puedo ver quizás el rey tenía razón en prohibir malgastar recursos en "leyendas absurdas".

— Bueno, terminemos con esto rápido hemos estados horas aquí y el olor se está empezando a pegar a mis ropas.

Los hombres se acercaron a Izuku, uno de ellos vestido con unas telas de mejor calidad saco de sus mangas un collar de acero negro con bordes de plata y también un conjunto de brazaletes a juegos con una gema color rojo sangre.

— Chico, toma esto y póntelo — exigió el hombre encapuchado.

Izuku recordada no lo que dijo Tearis solo se alejó de los extraños objetos. Viendo esto el hombre chasqueo la lengua e hizo una señal para que varios de los miembros sujetaran a Izuku para que no se moviera.

— Póntelo — exigió el encapuchado de nuevo con voz más firme.

Izuku negó con la cabeza, él pensaba que sea lo que sea eso era peligroso si tenían tantas ganas de que se lo pusiera por voluntad propia.

— ¿No podías hacer esto fácil chico? No me culpes por esto — con otra señal los demás encapuchados se acercaron a Izuku empezaron a golpearlo sin piedad.

"**¡OS MATARE HIJOS DE PUTA!" pensó Kasumi con furia.**

"**¡MONSTRUOS!" pensó Recovery Girl con asco**

"**¡MI IZUKU!" pensó Inko con preocupación.**

"**¡COMO OS ATRAVEIS MALNACIDOS!" pensó furioso All Might que en toda su vida solo había guardado tanto odio hacia All For One.**

**Los demás emanaban pensamientos similares.**

Durante lo que fue una hora los encapuchados golpearon a Izuku y cada poco tiempo le volvieron a exigir que se colora el collar y los brazaletes, cosa que volvió a negarse una y otra vez.

— "Suspiro" Parece que el niño es terco, no queda otra que hacerlo de la forma tradicional, no es tan efectiva, pero hará el apaño — dijo la figura principal que se acercó al maltratado Izuku que no podía reconocerse en su estado actual.

Con un movimiento rápido le coloco a la fuerza el collar y los brazaletes.

— Escúchame chico, mañana vendrá una persona muy importante a verte, quiero que te comportes y hagas todo lo que te diga, si no lo haces… — el encapuchado chasqueo los dedos y una descarga eléctrica vino de los accesorios negros.

— ¡AHHHHHHH! — Izuku gritó de dolor, el peliverde nunca había sentido tanto sufrimiento en toda su vida.

El hombre chasqueo los dedos a los 5 segundos parando el proceso— Lo que acabas de sentir es una descarga eléctrica proporcionada directamente en tu sistema nervioso, dicen que solo hace falta 1 minuto para que la persona se vuelva loca por el dolor, esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a esos extremos — dijo el extraño con una sonrisa sádica — si hubieras aceptado de buena gana no estarías sufriendo, aunque claro no sé si perder tu mente y voluntad es mejor, Jajajaja.

Izuku solo gimió ya que no podía articular ninguna palabra, pero en el fondo estaba muy asustado "Estuve a punto de perder todo" pensó mientras salían lágrimas.

Debido a su estado lo llevaron a rastras hasta una celda cercana donde lo lanzaron sin miramientos y después cerraron la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

**TIMESKIP**

Habían pasado horas, ya casi era de madrugada, pero Izuku no pudo dormir, ya sea por el dolor o por miedo, no podía dejar de temblar, pensando una y otra vez en su destino.

"¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿No venía a ayudarlos? ¿Acaso los dioses me engañaron? ¿Qué van hacer conmigo?" Esos y más pensamientos negativos y pesimistas rondaban en la mente de Izuku, desde que uno de los guardias lo amenazo con otra golpiza si no paraba de murmurar Izuku no se atrevió a pronunciar una sola silaba.

Justo cuando Izuku iba a entrar en otro ciclo de autocompasión un fuerte golpe llamo su atención, uno de los dos guardias que lo estaban vigilando cayo inerte al suelo cuando una flecha atravesó su cabeza, el otro guardia sufrió el mismo destino antes de que pudiera dar la voz de alarma.

— Lady Rachel esto es una locura, por favor abandone esta estúpida empresa antes de que su padre lo descubra, aun podemos cubrir las huellas — la voz de un hombre nervioso resonó en la oscuridad.

— Da igual lo que piense mi padre, la misma Tearis me encargo esta misión, seria de idiotas no hacer caso a una petición suya — una voz femenina fría y cortante fue lo que oyó Izuku esta vez.

— Pero Lady Rachel… — el hombre intentó razonar el hombre.

— Charles una palabra más sobre esto y te mando a la academia como instructor.

Al parecer fue una amnesia lo bastante buena para que el hombre guardara silencio. Cuando los pasos se acercaron a Izuku desde la oscuridad pudo ver a una 20 de hombres con armaduras rojas de cuerpo completas.

Este conjunto de armadura de color rojo tiene un yelmo redondeado con un protector facial en forma de lagarto. Unida al área de la frente hay una pieza de adorno alta con forma de ala. Los hombros son puntiagudos, largos y de tamaño moderado. Están decoradas con una amplia pieza de tela gruesa de color, envuelta sobre cada hombrera y colgando sobre los bordes. El peto está hecho de un par de capas de metal, imitando escamas de dragón. Cubre todo, desde el cuello hacia abajo y termina en la ingle, pero el área del hombro está bastante expuesta para permitir más espacio de movimiento. Levaban capas negras con un blasón de lo que parecía ser la luna y un dibujo del viento. En sus brazos llevaban un escudo redondo de diseño simple y en su cintura colgaban espadas de una sola mano.

La mujer que los dirigía tenia aproximadamente 15 años y a diferencia de los soldados de que la acompañaban llevaba un set de armadura más minimalista y ligero dando un aire de espiocha centrada en la velocidad. Para empezar este conjunto de armadura no tenía ningún tipo de protección craneal, las hombrearas eran redondeas y amplias para no restringir el movimiento, la parte superior de los brazos está protegida por refuerzos redondeados que cubren la mitad y se asientan libremente debajo del hombro. Los brazos inferiores están cubiertos por varillas que tienen varias pequeñas cadenas de metal que cuelgan en los lados exteriores y finalmente terminan en unos guanteletes de hierro que no tenían muchos refuerzos en aras de la maniobrabilidad de la espada. El pecho era un peto de algún metal plateado y chapado que parecía muy ligero, el abdomen estaba al descubierto mostrando unos abdominales marcados. En la parte inferior llevaba unos pantalones de cuero azul que eran completados por una larga falda chapada en armadura que daba protección a la vez que libertad al usuario. A su espalda colgaba una capa roja con el mismo blasón que los demás.

En cuanto a su aspecto físico la chica se podría resumir como belleza fría, tenía un cabello corto color plateado a juego con sus ojos, pero mientras que sus ojos eran como el color del frió acero el de su pelo era como el platino, tenía unas facciones duras pero claramente femeninas que no mostraban emoción alguna, su piel era una café claro, su altura era alrededor del 1,75 m, tenía unos pechos copa C, y aunque su cuerpo había sido tonificado por el ejercicio duro y parecía algo masculino aún seguía teniendo ese aire de feminidad. A pesar de su aspecto de marimacho le acompaña un aire de elegancia y sofisticación para contrarrestarlo.

Cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Izuku este pensó por unos instantes que sus facciones se suavizaban, pero pronto recupero su mirada estoica.

— ¿Eres el llamado Izuku Midoriya? — preguntó en tono imponente.

Izuku aun por el miedo solo pudo asentir.

— ¿Eres el campeón que la diosa Tearis mando para ayudarnos?

Izuku volvió asentir, esto provoco murmullos por parte de los seguidores de la mujer que parecían decepcionados.

— ¡Silencio! Sé que no parece gran cosa, pero es un designio de Tearis que el niño sea su campeón y lo salvemos, si alguien tiene algún problema será mejor que lo deje para cuando hayamos escapado — esto provoco que los caballeros se calmaran y aunque aun parecían escépticos siguieron las ordenes.

De su bolsillo la mujer saco una llave con la que abrió la cerradura, Izuku a pesar de estar mal herido pudo alzarse y salir por su propio pie, esto recibió una mirada de reconocimiento de la mujer.

— Bueno, es hora de partir antes de que…

— ¡AHHHHHH! — un grito desde la retaguardia advirtió a todo el grupo cuando se dieron la vuelta una treintena de caballeros con armaduras similares, pero de color azul los había rodeado, el grito pertenecía a uno de los caballeros rojos que había sido atravesado por una espada de lado a lado.

Todos los guardias rojos se posicionaron en poción defensiva mientras la mujer se plantaba delante de Izuku. De los caballeros azules surgió el hombre que parecía el capitán de este contingente.

— Lady Rachel a su padre no le va hacer mucha gracia que este manipulando su nueva arma — un voz ronca y profunda resonó desde dentro del casco — sabe lo importante que es para que el duque persiga sus ambiciones, por favor, ordena a sus guardias personales que bajen las armas y podamos dejar esto aquí antes de que se ponga peor.

— Por mi nombre Rachel de la casa Nightgust, no puedo dejar que esto pase, habéis no solo realizado un rito de sangre pagano, sino que además habéis desobedecido las órdenes directas del monarca, esto es alta traición.

El caballero como si pareciera aburrido no hizo ningún movimiento como si esas palabras no le afectaran.

— Lady Rachel, por favor deje de jugar al caballero del reino, si esa fuera la razón por la que estáis habidas traído a la guardia real, solo veo un motivo para no llamarlos es que matarían al muchacho en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad ¿me equivoco?

Rachel al igual que Izuku se tensaron, los caballeros de ambos bandos seguían en posición de combate.

— "Suspiro" Bueno lo intente, caballeros Lizard acabad con los rebeldes, no dejéis a nadie convida… nadie — esto último lo dijo mientras miraba a Rachel.

Los caballeros de ambos grupos se lanzaron unos contras otros entrechocaron las armas con furia.

— Izuku no se te ocurra moverte de aquí, esto es muy peligroso — advirtió Rachel con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

Izuku solo pudo asentir mientras veía marchar a su rescatadora.

Los caballeros rojos a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica parecían más experimentados y ganaban terreno poco a poco, todo eso gracias a las habilidades de Rachel que a diferencia de los hombres acorazados tuvo una gran ventaja debido a su velocidad

Izuku estaba fascinado por la forma de luchar de Rachel, se movía como el viento entre los enemigos, mientras los demás bloqueaban con su espada o escudo ella esquivaba cada ataque con elegancia, como el viento no podía ser cortada solo podía atravesar a través del ataque del enemigo.

Rachel esquivo a un lado un ataque frontal de espada, mientras este bajaba Rachel aprovecho la oportunidad y con un fuerte ademen corto el brazo del caballero que grito de dolor, no duro mucho ya que la mujer le corto también la cabeza, un enemigo que pensó aprovechar este momento y movió su espada un es ataque horizontal, al cual Rachel respondió agachándose pasando la espada a unos centímetros de su cabeza, antes de que el caballero pudiera asestar otro golpe Rachel le atravesó la garganta desde la parte inferior mientras se levantaba.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de que debería estar asqueado y con nauseas solo puedo ver lo hermosa que es mientras mata a esas personas? Es como el viento, un viento mortal que atraviesa a sus enemigos liberando ríos carmesíes a su paso" pensó preocupado Izuku.

La lucha siguió así por minutos y poco a poco la balanza se inclinaba para Rachel y sus caballeros.

En un lado del campo de batalla el capitán que se dirigió a Rachel en primer lugar acababa de despachar a cinco de sus enemigos, una vez acabado con ellos dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel que estaba en este momento luchando con tres caballeros azules, viendo esto el capitán se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

Izuku que vio esto solo pudo entrar en pánico "Rachel no podrá enfrentarse a él", Izuku miro a su alrededor a ver si alguien más podía ayudarla, pero sus aliados o estaban ocupados o muertos, entonces la vio, una espada simple tirada cerca del cuerpo de un caballero rojo, no sabía porque, pero antes de que se diera cuenta había cogido la espada y corría hacia Rachel.

"¿Por qué estoy corriendo? ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de saltar a salvarla?"

Izuku sin mucho tiempo corrió entre la refriega, pero el capitán era más radio que él.

"No puedo conseguirlo, necesito ser más radio, más veloz" pensó frenéticamente.

El capitán estaba a un paso de Rachel y preparaba su espada para asestar un golpe fatal que ella ni si quiera podía ver.

Izuku sin que se diera cuenta fue rodeado por un aurea plateada en todo su cuerpo y de repente consiguió de un solo salto colocarse frente al capitán que lo miraba desconcertado, antes de que pudiera reaccionar clavo su espada en el abdomen, pero no pudo asestar un golpe final.

El capitán estaba escupido sangre atravesó del casco —Tu… "cof" maldito hereje "cof" "cof" — el capitán alzo su sopesa para vengarse del pequeño peliverde, solo la suerte y los reflejos de Izuku hicieron que el golpe mortal fuera un corte superficial en su ojo derecho que no llego a dañar el globo ocular, gracias a esos segundos que Izuku logro comprar Rachel pudo acabar con sus enemigos y golpear con su espada el pecho del capitán que se dividió en una gran herida que soltó un rio de sangre manchando a Izuku y Rachel por igual.

"**OH MY GOD"**

"**QUE MIERDA"**

"**Mi bebe…"**

Al mismo tiempo los demás caballeros pudieron someter a sus enemigos y la batalla termino, todos estaban mirando a Izuku incómodamente, con miedo e incluso odio.

Izuku estaba parado a unos pasos de Rachel mirándose las manos cubiertas de sangre y en estado de shock, temblando de miedo y asco por lo que había hecho.

Rachel miraba niño sin saber qué hacer, sabía lo que le ocurría al niño y como tratarlo normalmente, pero eso era en personas adultas y dispuestas, ella nunca tuvo que tratar con un niño con complejo de héroe.

"Tearis sé que me has encargado salvarlo y darle conocimiento, pero esto va más allá de lo que pensaba que sería mi misión" pensó con pesar Rachel.

La chica se acercó lentamente a Izuku.

— Lady Rachel no se acerque, él es un hereje — uno de los caballeros la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

— Sera mejor que me sueltes y cierres ese agujero que tienes por boca, ese hereje es solamente un niño y me ha salvado la vida, es el campeón de la diosa Tearis, te sugiero que no lo trates como si tuviera peste.

— Pero Lady Rachel no… — el hombre fue interrumpido por una espada afilada que apuntaba a su garganta, él sabía que incluso con su armadura esa espada lo cortaría como mantequilla.

— Creo que sabes que odio repetirme, una sola palabra más sobre lo que debo o no hacer o sobre Izuku y te atravesare con mi espada — amenazó Rachel al caballero que temblando soltó rápidamente su brazo.

Mientras se acercaba a Izuku no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Tearis.

"Él puede parecer un niño pero no lo subestimes, su corazón es puro, su espira es fuerte y su determinación resistente al fuego, cuando lo vi por primera vez también estaba preocupada por el destino de todos pero cuando observe esos ojos esmeraldas vi en ellos una energía vigorizante que indicaban que la cubierta escondía algo más, cuídalo por favor él tiene el defecto y la virtud de poner el bienestar de los demás sobre el suyo, ha sacrificado todo para poder ayudarnos, no quiero que se rompa, no merece ese destino "

Rachel se acercó al peliverde que al verla acercarse se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, la chica se arrodillo miro directamente a esos ojos esmeraldas que según la diosa guardaban un gran poder, ella quedo cautivada por ellos casi al instante, nunca había visto un ojo tan vivo como esos. Ella podía ver su miedo, su angustia, su dolor, pero también valor y esperanzas.

Rachel alzo las manos alrededor de la cara de Izuku y emitió una luz calidad y brillante como el sol.

— **Luz que todo lo cubre, energía que nos rodea, concede el deseo a tu seguidora, que las heridas se cierren y la sangre se limpie. HEALING LIGHT.**

La luz rodeo a Izuku y empezó a sanar todas sus heridas rápidamente,

"Esto no debería pasar, se supone que Healing Light solo sana superficialmente a alguien, son primeros auxilios en el mejor de los casos… Pero ¿qué?"

Alarmada Rachel vio como todas las heridas de Izuku se curaban, todas excepto la de su ojo derecho que pesar de haber sanado dejo una cicatriz que le atravesaba verticalmente.

"Esto no debería haber pasado, cuando se usa la magia sagrada no dejan cicatrices, incluso los hechizos de menor nivel dejan la piel limpia de imperfecciones como esa" pensó frenéticamente Rachel mientras probaba algunos hechizos más sin éxito.

El chico sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hablo primero.

— ¿Se encuentra bi-bien Rachel-sama? — preguntó Izuku preocupado por ella.

Rachel saliendo de su trance observo extrañada al niño "Hace un momento estaba en estado de shock por su primera muerte, pero lo primero que hace es preocuparse por mi ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso?" se preguntó ociosamente.

— Estoy bien gracias ti, pero la pregunta es si tú lo estas, acabas de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido y arriesgado y para colmo tienes una cicatriz que no parece desaparecer por mucha magia que use.

Izuku se tocó donde estaba su nueva cicatriz estremeciéndose en el proceso, pero a pesar de eso, las lágrimas y el temblor pudo sonreír a la chica — Es-estoy bien, n-no hace falta que se angustie por mí, es solo una cicatriz no es na-nada del otro mundo, gracias por curarme. — hablo tímidamente el peliverde.

"Mentiroso, estas temblando, llorando como un niño, tu sonrisa no podría ser más forzada y apenas te sostienes sobre ti mismo ¿Por qué mientes? Es como Tearis dijo pones a lo demás por encima de ti, pero soy una extraña no deberías ser tan complaciente" pensó mientras seguía observado al niño.

Al final a la chica solo le quedo por probar una cosa, extendió los brazos y encerró en un fuerte abrazo a Izuku colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, esto provoco que el niño abriera bien los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Mi madre me dijo una vez que las personas somos seres frágiles y quebradizos, que no podemos sostener el peso del mundo nosotros solos, que en aquellos momentos que amenazamos con rompernos lo mejor es abrazar a un ser querido y soltar todo lo que nos agobia, sé que no muy cercana a ti Izuku, pero espero servirte de consuelo en este momento — dijo con una voz suave y agradable.

Izuku no pudiendo sopórtalo más lloro en el hombro de Rachel la cual solo lo abrazo más fuerte mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

"Una cosa tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, alguien que sacrifico su propio bien por el nuestro, Izuku no sé qué es lo que siento cuando te veo, lastima, envidia, admiración y muchos más sentimientos que se aglomeran, pero estoy segura de que quiero protegerte tanto por la persona eres como por la que me salvo, puedes no saberlo, pero hoy me has demostrado que el mundo aún tiene esperanza, que existe un motivo por el que luchar y sé que encontrare las respuestas que busco quedándome a tu lado"

— Te protegeré hasta mi último aliento. Ya no sufrirás. Aplastaré a cualquiera que te amenace. Y esa es la promesa de toda una vida Izuku — dijo Rachel en un susurro que ni siquiera Izuku logro oír por sus llantos.

Linea

Súbitamente la imagen desapareció y todos volvieron a la sala oscura iluminada ligeramente por el orbe nuevamente.

— Bueno, eso ha sido más intenso de lo que recordaba, siento haberos arrastrado sin vuestro consentimiento, pero se me cruzaron los cables, y pensar que esto es solo una parte de lo que tengo que enseñaros, va ser un día muy duro— Izuku hablo melancólicamente mientras se tocaba involuntariamente su cicatriz sacando a todos del trance, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con caerse.

Todos miraron a Izuku y aunque cada uno mostraba distintas emociones, consternación, conmoción, pesar, admiración, etc… pero había una persona que sentía furia.

— Deku… — dijo Kasumi arrastrando las letras.

"Creo que estoy en problemas" pensó nerviosamente Izuku.

* * *

**Bueno lectores hemos llegado al final de otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, como podéis haber apreciado he presentado 4 ocs muy importantes para la trama, si b¡en las deidades no tendran mucha presencia a lo largo de la historia si que tendrán un peso argumental, sobre todo Bahel, por cierto para este personaje tan complejo, al menos para mi al hacerlo, digamos que me base en varios villanos y deidades pragmáticas y no tan maliciosas a primera vista pero no se si lo habréis notado pero la base de este personaje es un villano de los dibujos animados de mi infancia ¿Alguien sabe a quien me refiero? XD**

**Bueno como podéis ver Bahel es un cabrón con C mayúscula y no sera la única vez que joda la vida de Izuku, hará lo que sea para mitigar su aburrimiento y para desgracia de nuestro rollito de canela preferido esta en la mira de la deidad.**

**Ahora siento si a alguien le ha molestado alguna de las escenas que he hecho pero os recuerdo que ya avise en el primer capitulo que esta historia no iba ser todo color de rosa y que Izuku no salio muy bien parado durante estos 3 años, si bien no va ser una historia muy oscura (al menos para mi estándar) si que sera mas realista, una historia gris si me preguntas.**

**Si alguien ve alguna inconsistencia en la personalidad de Izuku tengo que dar una pequeña explicacion para eso, en primer lugar no es que no sepa mantener el personaje dentro de su papel esta hecho así a propósito, la principal razón de ello es que Izuku a salido de su zona de confort, el campo de batalla para que nos entandamos, y esta un poco descolocado en como aclimatarse de nuevo a su mundo y finalmente es que a lo largo de los 3 años Izuku a desarrollado 4 personalidades o mas bien actitudes para confrontar el día a día, la primera seria el Izuku normal que es la cara que muestra cuando no esta en combate o en peligro, la segunda seria modo combate ya sea porque esta en peligro o similar Izuku apaga sus emociones y se convierte en un ser frió, racional y calculador que busca el mejor método para su victoria, como el caso de secuestro de Aizawa, esto no es un modo bersek es simplemente un método de defensa para evitar que las emociones mas temperamentales le influyan, la tercera es mas bien un problema que ha desarrollado con los años, cuando ve algo que le molesta o pone en peligro a sus amigos Izuku no calla nada y se enfrenta a la situación de forma bastante volátil y la cuarta pues... es sorpresa hasta el arco de la UA. XD. **

**Bueno cualquier opinión o critica podéis dejarla en los comentarios, si no os ha gustado algo, por favor, decid la razón y si podéis como lo mejorarías, se que soy novato y cometo fallas pero la unica manera de arreglarlo es diciéndome que hago mal.**

**P.D: un agradecimiento a mi grupo de escritores "La mafia... e Incu" sin alguno de ellos no podría hacer esta historia.**


End file.
